Mommy for daddy
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Chap 10 UP!/ Ketika lembaran lama terkuak disaat dan waktu yang jelas kurang Semua memang sudah menjadi jalan Tuhan, dan para insan yang kini berkelana dibawah tangannya yang entah dimana tempat perpaduannya akan / Sibum/ Kyu-Sung/ Family-Hurt-Drama-Romance-Lengkap dech !
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy For Daddy!**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**Summary : **

Sang pemilik alam, pencerah dunia, sumber kehidupan seluruh makhluk tengah bersenang hati memberi kebaikannya. Sang mentari yang tampak sedikit pemalu didini hari, kini mulai memberanikan diri muncul kepermukaan menyapa seluruh insan yang bergantung hidup padanya. Senandung merdu burung gereja yang berirama, menambah daftar kata damai dipagi ini. Sudut-sudut jalan kota yang mulai terisi maklhuk memulai aktivitas pagi mereka. Begitupun dengan sebuah mansion dipinggiran kota Seoul tersebut. Sebuah mansion nan megah berdiri kokoh, tampak bagaikan istana yang tak gentar dengan hiruk pikuk suasana diperkotaan tersebut.

"Morning little Choi…" ucap seorang namja. Ia berjalan mendekati bocah kecil yang tengah meneguk susu coklatnya. Diciumnya hangat kening bocah tersebut, dan tersenyum lembut menatapnya hingga terlihat lesung pipi yang bertengger manis dipipinya.

"Aishh, Daddy bau.." tutur bocah itu dengan kesal. Diusapnya kasar kening mulusnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Namja dewasa tersebut hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah buah hatinya. Ia meraih kursi dihadapan buah hatinya. Diambilnya sehelai roti lalu mengolesnya dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Tumben sekali daddy bangun terlambat? Dan juga daddy sarapan masih dengan memakai piyama? Apa semalam daddy lembur lagi? Atau jangan-jangan daddy baru pulang pagi hari bersama seorang yeoja? Dan dimana yeoja itu Daddy?" Tanyanya penuh selidik, serta menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari sosok yeoja yang ia bicarakan. Namja beribawa tersebut masih saja tersenyum lembut sembari memakan roti yang selesai ia olesi. Ditatapnya sang anak yang masih berceloteh ria dengan dunianya sendiri. Gaya sok tau, dan juga sikap kedewasaan yang dibuat-buat membuat namja tersebut semakin sayang dan juga cinta dengan buah hati dihadapannya saat ini.

"Daddy! Daddy mendengarkanku tidak sih? Daddy seperti kerasukan roh jahat bila hanya tersenyum aneh begitu.." ucapnya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau daddy bagaimana, Kyunnie? Kyunnie saja tak memberikan daddy izin tuk bicara.." Jawab namja tersebut tertunduk lesu. Bocah kecil yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kyu menatapnya dengan iba. Ia turun dari kursinya dan berlari mendekati appanya. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung appanya dengan lembut. Ditatapnya lekat wajah terintimidasi dihadapannya, berusaha menenangkan hati namja dewasa tersebut.

"Mianhe Daddy.. Kyu tak bermaksud begitu. Daddy jangan sedih nde?" katanya lembut. Namja tersebut hanya mampu menahan tawa. Tak dapat ia bayangkan raut wajah anaknya satu-satunya yang merasa bersalah. Tak dapat lagi ia menahannya, akhirnya ia tertawa kecil dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dibuat bingung jadinya. Apakah daddynya sudah gila?

"Daddy mengerjaiku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada polos. Namja tersebut hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi anaknya yang masih belum sadar seutuhnya akan ulah jahilnya. "Ne chagi.."jawabnya singkat. Jawaban tersebut sontak membuat mimic Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Gelak tawa seketika pecah memenuhi ruang makan mansion tersebut dipagi hari ini. Kehangatan yang sugguh luar biasa….

"Minhamnida tuan Siwonnie.. anda jangan lupa, 2 jam lagi anda akan mengadakan rapat dengan agensi perusahaan Nikko.." ujar seorang namja paruhbaya memecah suasana hangat antara ayah dan anak yang tampak kompak itu.

"Ne, Donghae ahjussi.." jawabnya singkat. Namja tersebut melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun. Belum jauh langkah Donghae, Siwon memanggilnya ramah " Ouh, Hae ahjussi.. aku minta jadwalku siang ini dikosongkan nde… aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sehari ini bersama anakku yang sungguh tampan ini…" tuturnya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat, dan beralih duduk dipangkuannya. " Daddy.. apakah daddy tak bosan slalu menemaniku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. pertanyaan apa itu jagoan? Tentu saja daddy tak bosan. Kyunnie adalah jagoan kecil daddy, arra?" jawab Siwon

"Ne.. tapi, daddy juga harus mencari kebahagiaan daddy sendiri.. Sejak Mommy meninggal, aku tak pernah melihat daddy jalan bersama yeoja? Yang hanya difikaran Daddy selain pekerjaan, Cuma Kyunnie seorang…" tutur Kyuhyun.

"Bada pasti sama halnya dengan pemikiranku Daddy.. betulkan Bada?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari pandangannya beralih ketempat duduk dihadapan Siwon.

"Gukk..Gukk" jawab Bada.

"Sejak kapan dia disana?" Tanya Siwon sembari menunjuk seekor anjing kecil dihadapan meja makannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-ginya yang tersusun rapi, dan Siwon hanya mampu menatap pasrah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya sembari menggendong Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah menuju figura foto yang terpampang tak jauh dari meja makan ruang tersebut. Ditatapnya sebuah foto pernikahan yang melibatkan antara ia dan juga seorang yeoja cantik dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Ia tersenyum kecut menatap figura tersebut. Berbagai kenangan indah melintas difikirannya. Bagaikan sebuah rol film, bayangan akan kenangan indah itu berjalan mulus mengingatkan peristiwa manisnya bersama mendiang sang istri.

"Daddy.. Waeyo? Kenapa daddy memandang foto mommy seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Apakah tidak boleh? Betulkan Minnie?" Tanya Siwon sembari menatap foto istrinya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Lesung pipi yang berlekuk dalam menjadi aksesoris penambah ketampanannya.

"Daddy.. turunkan aku" tutur Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Dengan segera Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Siwon merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan arogan. Ditatapnya bocah 6 tahun tersebut. Kyuhyun tengah berkacak pinggang memandang Siwon. Ekspresi muka yang dibuat seakan-akan marah, sungguh menambah kesan lucu bila memandangnya.

"Bila daddy tak juga berkencan dengan seorang yeoja… biar Kyu yang carikan untuk daddy.." ujar Kyuhyun tegas. "Mianhe mommy..Kyu bukan ingin melupakan mommy, tapi Kyu kasihan dengan daddy.. bagaimana bila daddy menjadi namja tua yang tak laku? Mau diletakkan dimana wajah Kyu yang tampan ini, bila seorang Choi Kyuhyun mempunyai daddy yang tak laku-laku.." tutur Kyuhyun lagi. Kini ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, seakan meminta pengampunan dari ibunya tercinta. Siwon hanya bisa mengernyit heran memperhatikan sikap Kyuhyun yang diatas kata 'Lebay' tersebut. Lol.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Siwon, saat didapatinya Kyuhyun yang melangkah pergi mninggalkannya.

"Kyu mau mencari yeoja untuk daddy ajak kencan.. Ayo bada!" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggendong anjing kesayangannya. Ia berlenggang pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berada dialam bawah sadar akan sikap anaknya yang terlalu aneh pagi ini. "Sikapnya sama halnya denganmu Minnie.. Kau dan Kyunnie, sama-sama aneh.. dan sikap kalian itu membuatku semakin cinta pada kalian" kata Siwon entah pada siapa, masih menatap pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku masih terpaku dihalaman depan rumah. Memikirkan suatu rencana dan dibantu oleh anjing kesayanganku, Bada. Bada sebenarnya bukanlah anjingku. Dia adalah anjingnya Donghae ahjussi, yang sejak pertama aku melihatnya entah kenapa tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara kami..Lol. Namaku Choi Kyuhyun, namja berusia 6 tahun. Aku memang terlahir dikeluarga kaya, dengan tingkat ketampanan daddyku yang diatas rata-rata dan juga Mommyku yang terlalu aegyo sama halnya sepertiku. Tapi, sekarang mommy sudah tak tinggal lagi bersama aku dan juga daddy. Mommy sudah tinggal bersama Tuhan, di istana yang terlalu mewah entah dimana dan kelak kami akan mengikuti jejak mommy… itu kata daddy.

Hm, walau demikian.. aku juga ingin punya seorang mommy. Aku ingin juga punya seorang adik laki-laki atau kakak laki-laki yang bisa ku ajak bermain. Bila aku bermain bersama daddy, daddy slalu mengalah padaku.. dan bila aku bermain bersama Hae ahjussi, aku kasihan bila penyakit oestoroporosisnya bakal kambuh lagi. Huft… aku ingin seorang Mommy dan juga saudara.

"Guk..guk.." sahut Bada memecah lamunanku. Aku beralih menatap Bada yang berada disampingku. Lidahnya yang menjulur dan juga ekornya berkibas pelan, memintaku beralih memperhatikannya.

"Aishh, kau menggangguku Bada. Aku sedang berfikir bagaimana cara daddy untuk berkencan dengan seorang yeoja?"

"Gukkk"

"Ya.. padahal daddy tak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkan seorang yeoja pada kitakan?"

"Gukk..gukk"

" Apa daddy tipe orang yang pemalu terhadap yeoja?"

"Gukk..Gukk"

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu… ayo kita carikan seorang yeoja dikota Bada." Ajakku kepada Bada. Bada hanya bisa menjawab dengan gonggongannya. Aku beranjak dari kursi panjang, tempatku berbincang bersama Bada. Aku mengaitkan tali ke leher Bada dan menuntunnya menuju gerbang.

"Anda mau kemana tuan muda?" tanya seorang pengawal didepan gerbang.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan di jalanan pertokoan kota.." jawabku. Pengawal tersebut memanggil satu kawanannya untuk menjaga dan mengawasiku dijalan. Aku sudah maklum dengan tindakan mereka. Mengingat, daddy merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di negri ini dengan bisnis propertinya. Selain itu, jangan dilupakan bila aku adalah seorang namja tampan yang sewaktu-waktunya akan mudah diminati oleh santronan penculik…

Kyuhyun End.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun mengitari pertokoan didaerah Myeondong bersama Bada. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Ia melangkah riang menelusuri tiap sudut pertokoan dengan riang sebagai Bada petunjuk jalannya. Mata polosnya seakan takjub saat melewati toko mainan elektronik kesukaannya, tapi semua tak akan mampu berjalan mulus bila Bada beradu disampingnya. Anjing kecilnya akan selalu meronta bila diajak masuk kedalam toko, seakan ia tahu bila sang tuan akan melupakannya bila bertemu barang kramat pengeluaran terbaru, yakni sebuah PSP.

Kyuhyun sekali-kali melirik kebelakang memperhatikan tiap gerik pengawalnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia sedikit merasa risih akan keberadaan pengawalnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dapat memulai rencananya bila gerak-geriknya slalu diikuti.

"Gukk..gukk.." panggil Bada. Seakan mendapat pencerahan dari si anjing kecil, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian untuk mengelabui pengawalnya. Saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah rambu-rambu lalu lintas, ia segera berlari dan sontak si pengawal mengikutinya. Ketika lampu berubah menjadi hujau, banyak segerombolan dari ujung maupun dari tempatnya berada menyebrang jalan. Kyuhyun meggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk menyelinap diantara sekumpulan manusia yang tampak sibuk itu. Dan dapat dipastikan, dengan gerak lincahnya dan juga Bada, sang pengawal tampak kewalahan mencarinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Saat dirasanya keberadaannya saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari daerah pertokoan tadi, ia melepaskan Bada dari gendongannya. Tarikan nafas kecil terdengar jelas dibibir mungilnya. Seketika ia terduduk lemas dipinggir pertokoan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Hosh..hosh.. untung kita bisa kabur.. kalau tidak, bagaimana rencana kita bisa berjalan lancar?" tuturnya pada Bada. Dan seperti biasa, bada hanya membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan goggongan kecilnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup akan istirahatnya, Kyuhyuh berdiri sembari menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya membulat saat didapatinya seorang yeoja cantik berpenampilan elegant. Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja tersebut, sembari berkata," Noona…"

"Waeyo? Kau tersesat adik manis?" tanyanya lembut. Yeoja tersebut berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun. Hati yeoja mana yang tak luluh melihat senyum manis yang polos dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun? Hanya yeoja yang tak punya hati yang tak bisa merasakannya LOL.

"Hn, maukah noona menikah dengan daddy Kyu? Setidaknya, noona berkencan dulu dengannya sebelum menikah." Tutur Kyuhyun. Sontak, onyx mata yeoja tersebut membulat mendegar penuturan dari bocah kecil yang entah darimana datangnya. Yeoja tersebut berdiri sembari tersenyum dipaksakan dan berkata," Mianhe adik manis.. noona sudah mempunyai namjachingu" serta pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Bada yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

_**Oh, tidakkah kau mau menerima tawaran dari bocah kecil itu noona? Setidaknya kau lihatlah dulu ayah dari bocah tersebut, dan dapat dipastikan bila kau melihatnya.. namjachingumu akan kau tinggalkan. Hn, memang bukan rezekimu noona malang untuk mendapatkan namja tampan dan juga kaya raya seperti Choi Siwon. Entahlah….**_

Kyuhyun tak pantang menyerah dengan kegiatan gilanya mencari mommy baru untuknya. Tiap kali Kyuhyun melihat sosok yeoja cantik yang mampu menarik hatinya, ia akan selalu mendekat dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan dapat diprediksikan, bagaimana ekspresi para yeoja tersebut yang diawal mengagumi wajah imutnya, harus berubah haluan menjadi ilfeel dengan penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Gukk..gukk.." panggil Bada

"Aku juga lelah Bada.. kenapa semua noona maupun ahjumma yang aku tawari untuk menikah dengan daddy, menolak semuanya? Apa segitu jeleknya daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Bada yang berdiri disampingnya sembari mengibaskan ekornya dengan liar.

"Apa harus kita memasang iklan bila kita tengah mencari mommy baru?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk sembari duduk dipinggir pertokoan yang telah tak dipakai lagi. Kyuhyun menatap lalu lalang orang-orang yang nampak sibuk beraktivitas. Keputusasaan menutupi hatinya. Ia lelah saat ini.

"Eng..engh..Andwe.. ..andwe.." teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun terperonjak kaget lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari arah sumber suara. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan melihat gang kecil disamping pertokoan tempatnya duduk.

"Eungh.. andwe..andwe.." teriaknya lagi. Kyuhyun masih menatap intens dengan apa yang didapatinya barusan. Sebuah tindakan criminal yang dilakukan sejumlah anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya, dan mengepung seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Eungh..eungh. kembalikan.. eungh.. itu punya Sungie… eungh.." rengeknya saat sebuah rubik yang ia pengang diambil salah satu dari sejumlah anak tersebut.

"Nanti akan kami kembalikan.. sebaiknya kita bermain-main dulu nde..?" tutur salah satu dari mereka sembari berseringai. Bocah yang mereka bully hanya meringkuk didalam dekapan lututnya, takut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam dekapan lututnya. Anak-anak nakal itu semakin tertawa lebar mendapati mangsa mereka mati ketakutan. Merasa tak tahan dengan tindakan pembullyan yang sedang Kyuhyun saksikan, ia melepaskan sebelah sepatunya dan melemparkannya kepada salah satu dari mereka. Dan itu berhasil mengenai kepala mereka. Mereka beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis. Satu persatu, mereka mendekati Kyuhyun. Serasa keadaan dirinya sedang terancam, Kyuhyun mundur secara perlahan dan tetap memasang wajah sok beraninya.

"Mau apa kalian? Jika kalian macam-macam.. aku akan berteriak" ancam Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tertawa meremehkan ancaman Kyuhyun. "Kau fikir kau siapa bocah? Kau hanya sendiri, sedangkan kami? Hahh.. cepat pergi kau dari sini, sebelum kulit mulusmu itu kami cabik-cabik nde?" jawab bocah berambut mohak. Kyuhyun meraih anjing kecilnya dan memeluknya erat. Seperti tau bahwa keadaan genting saat ini, Bada hanya meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun..begitupun Kyuhyun, walau masih memasang wajah sok pemberaninya.

Seorang bocah berambut blonde, mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya ke tembok. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan memain-mainkannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat betapa tajam dan berkilaunya pisau tersebut, bila harus menggores kulitnya. "Kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya bukan, bila pisau ini menggores wajahmu itu?" ucapnya.

"Jika kalian berani bersikap lancang padaku, akan kupastikan seumur hidup kalian.. akan kubuat kalian menderita…" jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

"Kau memang bocah sombong. Berani sekali kau mengancam kami… Karena kau sudah membuatku marah, rasakan ini!" katanya sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi hendak mengayunkan pisau tersebut. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ketika pisau tersebut hendak mendarat dipipinya, tapiii..

"Akhhh…" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dan didapatinya seorang laki-laki mengenakan tuxedo hitam tengah mencengkram tangan bocah yang memegang pisau tadi. Wajah yang begitu kesakitan, terlihat jelas disudut matanya.

"Hankyung Hyung.." tutur Kyuhyun singkat.

"Cepat tuan muda pergi dari sini.. dan biar saya yang akan membereskan mereka.." jawabnya. Kyuhyun berlari menuju bocah yang di bully tadi tengah menekuk wajahnya dalam. Ekspesi ketakutan mendominasi wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengambil rubiknya yang masih tergeletak dilantai dan memberikannya padanya. Diambilya cepat rubric tersebut, walau masih dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya perlahan, menatap wajahnya bingung. Bocah itu semakin menekuk dalam kepalanya dan mengenggam erat rubik tadi. Kyuhyun berjongkok berhadapan dengannnya. Diulurkannya tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kyuhyun imnida. Chingu..!" ujarnya.

Perlahan, bocah laki-laki tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata," Chingu?" . Ia membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi rubik tadi.

"Chingu? Sungie Chingu ?" ucapnya lagi, dan masih tersenyum merekah yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dengan sifat bocah laki-laki dihadapannya ini. 'Apakah dia gila?' pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ini. Kyuhyun berdiri, begitupun dengan bocah dihadapannya kini.

"Kamu siapa? Dan sepertinya, usiamu lebih tua dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyn memegang lengan bocah yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu. Sebuah senyum merekah tergambar dibibirnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eung.. Chingu Sungie.." jawab namja tersebub sembari menyodorkan rubic ditangannya. Kyuhyun hanya melongo dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah dihadapannya ini. Apa benar anak ini gila? Tadi dia bersikukuh mempertahankan rubic itu dari genggamannya, dan kini dengan senang hati ia memberikannya pada Kyuhyun?

"Tuan muda" panggil Hankyung setengah berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh menanggapi panggilan tersebut. "Hyung.. hyung ini gila ya? Kenapa setiap Kyu nanya.. jawabannya selalu chingu Sungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Hankyung beralih menatap bocah yang masih menyodorkan rubic ditangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Hankyung padanya.

Bocah tersebut beralih menatap Hankyung. Tatapan polos nan lugu mengitari manik matanya. Hankyung berjongkok, guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada bocah dihadapannya. "Namamu Sungie ne?" Tanya Hankyung kembali. Bocah terrsebut hanya mengangguk polos sembari tersenyum manis kepada dua orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Hyung tinggal dimana? Nanti Kyu dan juga Hankyung hyung yang mengantar" tutur Kyuhyun. Sungie aka Yesung hanya mampu menggeleng perlahan. Matanya tampak sendu.

"Hyung tak punya rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Rumah?" gumam Yesung. Ia tampak berfikir. Dimainkannya susunan-susunan kotak kecil digenggamannya, dan kini ia kembali dalam dunianya. Kyuhyun dan juga Hankyung hanya mampu menatap bingung akan tingkah Yesung saat ini. Mereka saling tatap dan beralih menatap Yesung.

"Guk..guk.." Panggil Bada. Kyuhyun menoleh kesudut gang. Dan oh tidak… ia melupakan sosok kecil itu rupanya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri bada yang terduduk santai disana. Digendongnya cepat anjing kesayangannya dan beralih menuju Yesung dan juga Hankyung.

"Yesungie.. Sungie… nae aegya eomma" Panggil seorang yeoja. Ia berlari berhamburan menghampiri anaknya. "Eomma" gumam Yesung. Yeoja tersebut memeluk yesung dengan erat dan menangis didalam pelukannya sendiri. Yesung membalas peluka itu dan mengumbar senyum polosnya terhadap eommanya. Ditepuknya pelan punggung yeoja tersebut seakan memberi kekuatan padanya. Yeoja tersebut melepas pelukannya dari sang buah hati, lalu mengtupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Yesung.

"Gwechanayo chagi?" Tanya yeoja tersebut. Yesung hanya tersenyum polos kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya. Seakan sadar bila bukan mereka berdua saja yang berada di gang sempit ini, Yeoja tersebut menunduk hormat kepada Hankyung guna berterima kasih. "Gamsahamnida" tuturnya.

Hankyung membalas rasa terima kasih tersebut dengan menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun hanya bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya kini. Mereka saling menunduk, berterima kasih satu sama lain. Bukankah kau tak sadar tuan muda? Bila tadi kau telah menyelamatkan hyung yang baru kau kenal dari tindak kejahatan?

"Ahjumma.. Sungie hyung kenapa? Apakah ia sakit karna habis dipukuli preman kecil disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Yeoja tersebut terbelalak kaget menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendapat tatapan aneh tersebut. Kyuhyun berlari, berlindung dibalik punggung Hankyung.

"Ia dipukuli?" Gumam yeoja tersebut. Ia beralih menatap Yesung dan mengecek seluruh tubuh anaknya. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Hankyung. Menatap sendu pemandangan dihadapnnya. "Apakah begitu bila seorang eomma khawatir terhadap anaknya?" Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu, masih dengan menggendong Bada. Ia sedih. Bukan sedih karena yeoja tersebut yang menatapnya marah, tapi ia sedih kerena ia rindu terhadap sosok ibu yang memang menjadi impiannya. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, yeoja tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya sembari berjongkok menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Mianhe Chagi.. ahjumma bukannya ingin menakutimu tadi.. maukan memaafkan ahjumma?" Tanyanya lembut. Sebuah senyuman hangat terlontar dibibir pulmnya. Sebuah senyum keibuan yang sangat Kyuhyun rindukan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan berhambur memeluk yeoja tersebut. "Ne eomma" gumamnya. Yeoja tersebut tercekat kaget akan penuturan bocah kecil yang kini memeluknya. Ia tersenyum hangat, lalu merekatkan pelukannya. Terdengar isakkan tangis kecil dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menangis. Diusapnya pelan surai cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Uljima Chagi.. anak pintar tak akan menangis." Tutur yeoja terebut. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya segera. Matanya merah, dan pipi chubbynya basah oleh air mata. Yeoja tersebut hanya tersenyum hangat. Ia merogoh sakunya, hendak mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan sedikit rajutan disudut kain dalam genggamannya. Diusapnya pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan perlakuan hangatnya.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

**.**

Bahagia. Rasa itu kini berkecamuk dalam relung hati Kyuhyun. Tak lepas-lepasnya, ia mengumbar senyum kebahagiannya dengan langkah riang. Begitupun dengan Yesung. Walaupun ia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ia juga cukup terhibur akan keberadaan Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Kebahagiaan yang tak mampu ditukar oleh apapun. Dua orang dewasa yang dari tadi menemani jejak langkah mereka, hanya tersenyum manis menatap pola tingkah mereka. Walau Yesung bukanlah seperti anak pada umumnya, mereka berdua tampak akur dan kompak satu sama lain. Yesung memanglah berbeda. Ia berbeda dengan anak-anak seusiannya. Umurnya kini sudah beranjak 8 tahun. Tapi, dapat dilihat.. tingkahnya masih seperti seorang balita kecil. Miris bukan?

"Maaf nyonya… apa yang sedang anda fikirkan?" Tanya Hankyung. Yeoja tersebut tersentak kaget, melepaskan pandangannya dari dua bocah kecil dihadapannya, dan beralih menatap Hankyung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Anni… Aku hanya tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Sungie begitu cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal ? Dia punya dunianya sendiri, dan susah untuk ditembus oleh siapapun… termasuk aku, ibunya sendiri" tutur yeoja tersebut sembari tersenyum lembut. Hankyung hanya menatap menatap yeoja disampingnya ini takjub.

"Ah.. kau berdiri saja rupanya… ayo duduk" ucap yeoja tersebut. Ia menggeser letak duduknya , membiarkan namja disampingnya duduk bersamanya.

"Gamsahamnida nyonya.." tutur Hankyung. Yeoja tersebut hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Hankyung. "Apakah kau seorang aparat keamanan Hankyung-sshi? Perkataanmu terlalu formal…" katanya.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Kau bisa saja memanggilku noona? Arrachi?" tutur Kibum. Hankyung hanya tertunduk malu mendengar penuturan Kibum. Apalagi dengan senyum hangat yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum. Wajahnya tampak begitu cantik dan anggun dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya.

**Drttt..**

**drrrrttt **

"Hnkyung sshi.. sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan dari handphonemu.." ujar Kibum. Hankyung tersadar dari imajinasinya dan beralih menatap handphone yang digenggamnya.

"Ne tuan…"

"Mianhamnida tuan.. saya lupa waktu untuk mengajak tuan muda pulang.."

"Ne.. kami berada di game centre tempat biasa tuan muda bermain.."

"Ne tuan.. daerah Myeondong. Arraseyo"

Hankyung menutup telfonnya. Ia beralih menatap Kibum yang tengah menatapnya intens. Hankyung hanya tersenyum canggung akan tatapan rasa ingin tahu Kibum. "Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah adikmu Hankyung-sshi? Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda?" Tanya Kibum.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu merapikan tuxedonya. " Tidakkah anda melihat penampilan saya yang tampak seperti bodyguard noona?" Hankyung bertanya balik. Ia tersenyum manis. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil menampilkan deretan-deretan gigi putihnya. Apakah ia tampak begitu bodoh? Tak menyadari akan sikap formal Hankyung, dan juga cara berpakaiannya?

"Ahha… aku kira kau adalah kakak dari Kyuhyun. Ternyata kau adalah pengawalnya rupanya.. Mianhe." Tutur Kibum. Ia masih tertawa kecil akan kebodohannya ini. Entah apa yang terlihat lucu, Hankyung juga turut tertawa. Mereka larut dalam suasana yang baru terbangun itu dengan rasa bahagia satu sama lain.

"Daddy.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" jawab Siwon. Kibum terdiam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon yang saling berpelukan, menumpahkan rasa rindu mereka satu sama lain. Begitupun dengan Hankyung. Ia segera berdiri, kembali dengan sikap awalnya… tegas dan juga terlihat arrogant.

"Daddy.. kenalin, ini Sungie Hyung… teman baru Kyu.." tuturnya dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon melepaskan gendongan Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum mambalas tatapan Siwon. Begitupun dengan Siwon. Ia tersenyum menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Sungie.. ayo kita pulang Chagi.." ujar Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun dan Siwon beralih menatap asal suara tersebut.

"Daddy.. ini Snowwhite ahjumma.. eommanya Sungie hyung.." celoteh Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya terdiam menatap manik mata kelam Kibum. Hatinya berdesir. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Tatapan rindu dan kecewa tercetak jelas disudut mata Siwon dan juga Kibum saat ini.

Kibum menarik lengan Yesung. Yesung menolak keras akan perlakuan Kibum yang terlihat sedikit kasar. "Shireo… Sungie mau disini… Shireo.." bantah Yesung. Kibum tetap kekeh menarik Yesung agar mengikutinya pergi dari sini.

"Biarkanlah dia disini nyonya…" ucap Siwon lembut.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menasehatiku… Apa kita pernah saling mengenal tuan?" Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Matanya memerah sesaat menatap obsidian mata Siwon. Siwon hanya mampu terdiam akan tingkah kesetanan Kibum. Ia hanya mampu pasrah menatap Kibum menyeret Yesung dihadapannya.

Berpuluh pasang mata menatap mereka satu sama lain. Siwon tak mengubris akan bisikan kecil dan juga berbagai puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya remeh. "Daddy hiks…hiks.. kenapa Snowwhite ahjumma seperti itu? Hiks..hiks… ahjumma..hiks.." tangis Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengusap surai kecoklatan anaknya dengan lembut. Pandangannya beralih menatap pintu utama tempat ini, dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya sakit dengan perilaku Kibum barusan. Begitu dalamkah rasa benci yang tertanam dihatinya?

"Mianhe Bummie…"gumam Siwon kecil. Ia menggendong putra kecilnya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang masih membicarakannya.

'Ada apa ini? Apa hubungan Tuan dan juga Kibum noona?' batin Hankyung.

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Hallo.. para readers setiaku# sambil melambaikan tangan… **

**Ketemu lagi nih di FF baruku… Maaf buanget ya, ditengah banyak hutang yang reader tagih.. author malah buat cerita baru lagi nih.. ihihihi**

**Habis, sayang kan kalau ada ide dianggurin…**

**Hm, author mau Tanya nih… enak ni Ff dibuat hurt atau Angst ya? Masih galau nih… Dan tetep Riiviiiiwww nde… jangan jadi para readers pasif… Kalu yang reviewnya banyak, author juga semangat buat ngelanjti ni FF.**

**Jadi, jalan satu-satunya agar yang review banyak… para readers promosiin nih FF, biar banyak yang baca dan juga review… ehhhehehe #Plakk..plakkk..plakkk**

**Thanks cuap-cuapnya_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shireo… Sungie mau disini… Shireo.." bantah Yesung. Kibum tetap kekeh menarik Yesung agar mengikutinya pergi dari sini.

"Biarkanlah dia disini nyonya…" ucap Siwon lembut.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menasehatiku… Apa kita pernah saling mengenal tuan?" Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Matanya memerah sesaat menatap obsidian mata Siwon. Siwon hanya mampu terdiam akan tingkah kesetanan Kibum. Ia hanya mampu pasrah menatap Kibum menyeret Yesung dihadapannya.

Berpuluh pasang mata menatap mereka satu sama lain. Siwon tak mengubris akan bisikan kecil dan juga berbagai puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya remeh. "Daddy hiks…hiks.. kenapa Snowwhite ahjumma seperti itu? Hiks..hiks… ahjumma..hiks.." tangis Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengusap surai kecoklatan anaknya dengan lembut. Pandangannya beralih menatap pintu utama tempat ini, dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya sakit dengan perilaku Kibum barusan. Begitu dalamkah rasa benci yang tertanam dihatinya?

"Mianhe Bummie…"gumam Siwon kecil. Ia menggendong putra kecilnya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang masih membicarakannya.

'Ada apa ini? Apa hubungan Tuan dan juga Kibum noona?' batin Hankyung.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

Setibanya dirumah, Yesung berlari kesudut rumah dekat perapian api diruang keluarga. Namja kecil itu ketakutan. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang stoic. Ia meringkuk dalam dekapan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk rapat. Badannya yang tampak gelisah, tergambar jelas dari getaran-getaran kecil yang dihasilkan dari pundaknya. Hal sepele memang. Takut akan reaksi sang eomma yang dipuncak kemurkaannya. Tapi, tidak dengan namja kecil satu ini. Hidupnya slalu indah.. indah akan kenyataan yang ia ciptakan sendiri didunia mimpinya, harus menghadapi kepahitan saat tiba didunia mimpinya dalam kehidupan nyata orang lain.

"Sungie.." ucap Kibum lembut. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Yesung yang masih meringkuk disudut ruang tersebut. Tangannya terjulur, hendak menggapai buah hatinya dan memeluk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap dalam manik mata Kibum yang terlihat kelam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lama. Onyx matanya yang tampak nanar, memastikan namja kecil tersebut hendak melepaskan tangisannya.

Kibum meraih Yesung cepat dalam dekapannya. Dibelainya pelan surai hitam pekat buah hatinya, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang slama ini slalu tersalurkan padanya. Dikecupnya lembut surai hitam Yesung sembari berkata, " Mianhe eomma Sungie.. Eomma hanya bercanda tadi."

Yesung membalas pelukan Kibum. Bocah tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memejamkan matanya. Entah siapapun yang tau dimana kesadaran Yesung saat ini, tapi bocah tersebut tampak menikmati pelukan dari eomma yang memang telah melahirkannya didunia ini.

"Sungie.. sayang eomma" tuturnya pelan. Ia tersenyum polos. Sebuah senyum damai yang tampak teduh memandangnya. Sebuah senyum ketulusan dari namja kecil yang masih suci dan luput dari dosa-dosa duniawi yang hina ini. " Sa..rang..he.. Eomma.." ujarnya mengeja.

Perlahan, Kibum menangis dalam diam. Matanya tampak memerah, mencerminkan rasa sakit disudut bentuk kecil yang paling dalam. Yeoja tersebut, mempererat pelukannya terhadap Yesung. Sebuah pelukan posesif, seakan tak ingin melepaskan bocah tersebut dari sisinya.

"Sakit.. Sungie sakit" lirih Yesung. Kibum merosot jatuh. Bersimpuh dalam tumpuan lututnya dihadapan Yesung. Ia menunduk, walau isakan tangis masih menghiasi suara lembutnya.

"Eomma..uljima..Mianhe" ucap Yesung. Bocah tersebut berjongkok, mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi mulusnya Kibum. Diciumnya lembut kedua kelopak mata Kibum. Suatu hal biasa yang slama ini Yesung rasakan, bila ia menangis dan eommanyalah yang melakukannya.

Kibum kembali bersikap posesif. Didekapnya kembali Yesung dalam pelukannya. Bocah tersebut hanya pasrah, dan mengikuti semua apa yang ingin dilakukan eommanya. Walaupun sedikit rasa sakit menderanya.

"Sekuat hati, eomma melepaskan appamu dari kehidupan kita.. tapi, Wae? Kini ia muncul lagi dalam kehidupan kita? Eomma takut..eomma tak ingin merusak kebahagian appamu aegya. Mianhe.." gumam Kibum. Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kibum dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia tersenyum polos memandang raut kesedihan yang masih tersisa diwajah anggun Kibum. "Eomma.. Mianhe" tutur Yesung, menirukan gaya suara Kibum. Yesung tersenyum lebar, saat didapatnya Kibum membalas senyumannya walau hanya sebuah senyum paksa yang terukir. Bocah tersebut beranjak berdiri, lalu mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamar idamannya. Kibum masih diam. Terpojok akan kegalauan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dijambaknya keras, surai hitam miliknya dengan kesal..menyalurkan rasa kecewa dan juga perih yang ia rasakan. Hatinya menjerit histeris, dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Luka yg sudah mulai membaik, harus terkoyak kembali oleh sebuah sembilu yang tanpa sengaja menyapa. "Hiks..hiks.. kau jahat Wonnie. Kenapa kau harus kembali kedalam kehidupanku dan juga Sungie? Hiks..hiks.. "

"Melihatmu kembali, membuka lagi luka lama yang dulunya bisa kututupi hiks..hiks.." lirih Kibum.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

.

Malam semakin larut. Keheningan bahkan kesunyian kerap menjadi teman bermain dihari kelabu tersebut. Sikapnya yang arogan, seringkali membuat insan yang enggan menyapanya meringkuk dalam masa ketakutan. Rumah. Hanya tempat tersebut yang bisa melindungi para insan itu dalam jerat malam yang memang tampak kelam tersebut. Begitupun dengan namja satu ini. Ia melangkah gontai menuju mansionnya, dengan seorang bocah kecil dalam gendongannya. Walau langkahnya yang terkesan elegant, tapi tidakkah bila dicermati lebih lanjut.. tampak kegoyahan ditiap langkahnya?

"Mianhamnida tuan.. apa perlu bila saya saja yang menggendong tuan muda hingga kekamar?" tawar seorang namja. Namja berbadan atletis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Sekilas memandang pegawainya, mengharapkan kesungguhan yang memang tercetak di manik mata namja tersebut.

"Tuan sudah tampak kelelahan.. ijinkan saya agar membawa tuan muda hingga kekamarnya, tuan" tutur namja tersebut.

"Gomawo Hankyung-sshi" jawabnya. Namja atletis tersebut yang notabennya Siwon, melepaskan gendongan Kyuhyun darinya dan beralih pada Hankyung. Ditatapnya lekat raut wajah Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Hankyung. Sedih dan juga kecewa, tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tirus. Dan jangan dilupakan, bila jejak-jejak bulir airmata yang masih membekas dipipinya.. tampak mengering, menyelimuti pipinya yang memang masih mulus.

Dibelainya lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Sedikit senyum terlukis dari bibir merah Siwon. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat kontras dari senyuman yang bisa ia umbar. Sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksa, dengan sedikit rasa sedih bercampur jadi satu dibalik tarikan bibirnya. "Mianhe Kyu…" Gumam Siwon. Perlahan, Hankyung membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mansion milik tuannya. Langkahnya sesaat terhenti, setelah didapatinya Siwon tak mengekori langkahnya. Dibaliknya badannya, menatap Siwon yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri tadi. "Tuan.. udara diluar sangat dingin. Bila anda berlama-lama disini, saya yakin dengan mudah anda akan terserang flu. Mianhamnida kalau saya begitu lancang." Kata Hankyung, sembari menundukkan wajahnya hormat.

Siwon beralih menatap Hankyung yang masih menunduk hormat padanya. " Anni.. kau bawa masuk saja Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini sebentar." Jawab Siwon. Hankyung paham akan sikap Siwon yang seakan berubah formal, atau lebih tepatnya dingin.. yang tidak seperti sikapnya yang biasa. Hankyung hormat mengundurkan diri membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Siwon hanya membalas salam Hankyung dengan senyum kecil yang ia punya.

Saat didapatinya kini dirinya tengah sendiri, ia berjalan menuju bangku panjang ditengah perkarangan rumahnya yang memang ditata mempunyai ruang yang lumayan luas. Walau udara malam yang kerap menggodanya, ia tak luput terganggu akan hal tersebut. Siwon hanya diam, larut akan fikirannya yang mungkin telah kusut dan mencoba untuk meluruskannya. "Kenapa Tuhan memberikanku jalan yang rumit? Aku sudah melupakannya, tapi kenapa kini Tuhan mengingatkanku padanya? Apakah ini memang sudah menjadi takdirku? Bila benar, bukankah ia sudah hidup bahagia kini? Dan bila ku ingin kembali padanya, apakah ia bisa menerimaku?" tutur Siwon bergelung dalam argumennya. Tatapannya seakan kosong memandang lurus jauh kedepan. Bodoh. Sekilas, ia tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Mianhe.. mianhe…" gumam Siwon. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Deru angin malam yang kian menarik perhatiannya, hanya berhembus manja memainkan surai hitam namja ini.

"Bukankah disini terlalu dingin Wonnie..?" sapa seseorang.

"Eomma?"kaget Siwon. "Kapan eomma tiba?" tanyanya tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut membelai surai anaknya. Ia beralih duduk disamping Siwon dan menautkan sebuah mantel bulu tebal kepunggung anaknya tercinta. Siwon hanya tersenyum akan perlakuan ibunya yang sungguh perhatian padanya. Dipeluknya sekilas sang eomma yang masih menatap bingung akan tingkah spontan Siwon yang kekanakan ini.

"Hm,wae chagi? Kenapa kau disini? Eomma menunggumu didalam, mengharapkan penyambutan istimewa dari anak eomma dan juga cucu eomma.. dan kau malah duduk merenung disini sendiri…" keluh Nyonya Choi. Choi Jaejoong, ibu dari Choi Siwon dan juga istri dari mendiang Choi Junho..ayah kandung dari Siwon.

"Anni eomma.. aku hanya lelah dengan pekerjaanku."jawab Siwon berbohong. Jaejoong hanya diam. Menatap balik iris anaknya. Terdapat ketidakjujuran di obsidian anaknya. Jaejoong meraih kedua tangan Siwon dan mengenggamnya erat. Siwon terkesiap dan menatap manik mata bulan sabit milik sang eomma. Ia tersenyum hambar menatap ketulusan dari manik mata tersebut.

"Tadi eomma melihat Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Hankyung sshi tengah terlelap. Dan sepertinya cucu eomma itu habis menangis? Ada apa Wonnie.. ceritakan pada eomma chagi. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong bersungguh.

"Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang namja kecil dan yeoja dipertokoan tadi. Anak itu tampak bahagia bersama mereka. Tapi, yeoja dan bocah kecil itu pergi dengan amarahnya ketika melihatku,dan itu yang membuatnya sedih." Jelas Siwon. Jaejoong menyimak pernyataan Siwon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tampak dari anggutan kepalanya yang mengerti akan alur cerita Siwon.

"Kau mengenal mereka chagi?" tanya Jaejoong. Siwon mengangguk pelan. Raut wajah kesedihan tampak membingkai wajah tampannya. "Ne eomma.. yeoja itu Kibum..Kim Kibum" jawab Siwon. Wajah Jaejoong seketika menengang mendengar nama Kibum terucap indah dari mulut Siwon. Dilepasnya genggaman tangannya dari Siwon kasar.

"Ki..Kibum?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Siwon beralih duduknya, menghadap sang Eomma. "Bu..bukankah dia berada di Jepang? Ke..kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Eomma.." lirih Siwon. "Andwe.. kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya Wonnie. Tadi kau bilang dia bersama bocah? Berarti, sekarang dia sudah mempunyai keluarga Wonnie..lupakan yeoja itu" kata Jaejoong tegas.

"Dulu aku meninggalkannya.. aku pendosa eomma. Izinkan aku untuk menebus semua dosaku eomma.." tutur Siwon irih. Matanya yang bernanar, menampakkan sejumlah luka yang harus tertahan dari lubuh hatinya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam, lalu beranjak dari kursi tempatnya dan juga Siwon barusan. Siwon hanya terdiam. Matanya perih, dan tanpa sadar bulir bening itu memupuki pipinya yang mulus. "Bodoh.." rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

.

Seorang bocah berjalan gontai dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Langkah-langkah kecil yang ia tapaki, terkadang harus terhalang oleh segelintir benda mati yang memang sudah terpajang indah disekitarnya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka, menandakan kesadarannya yang belum utuh seutuhnya. Dan tampak jelas sekali bila ia masih mengantuk.

**Brshhh..**

Ia berhenti sebentar. Menajamkan pendengarannya dan juga penciumannya. Sebuah aroma sedap yang menusuk indera penciumannya kini. Aroma khas makanan yang berasal dari dapur mansion tersebut. "Siapa yang memasak dini hari ini?" tanyanya. Heii, tidakkah kau liat seberkas cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam rumahmu? Dan kau bilang masih dini hari? Bukalah dulu nak matamu itu…

Sesaat, kakinya melaju kearah dapurnya. Walau rasa kantuk masih mendera matanya, ia tetap melangkah gontai dengan uapan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. "Kyunnie sudah bangun nde?" ucap seseorang. Bocah yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tersebut, membuka matanya sekejap. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola mataya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang membingkai indah wajah mungilnya.

"Halmeoni.."teriaknya riang. Ia berlari berhambur memeluk kaki Jaejoong yang tengah memasak. Senyuman polosnya yang mengumbar ditiap sudut bibir mungilnya, ia lontarkan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya tengah tersenyum manja padanya. Dikecilkannya ukuran apinya, lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi badannya terhadap cucunya.

"Halmeoni.. Kyu rindu.. Kapan Halmoeni sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi penuturan Kyuhyun. "Tadi malam.. tapi cucu halmeoni yang paling tampan sedunia ini, sudah terlelap dikamarnya.. Halmeoni kan sedih, Kyu tidak menyambut halmeoni" jawab Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya seakan sedih dengan penuturannya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu nenek yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tua Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Mianhe Halmeoni.. kemarin Kyu lelah. Jadi tidak menyambut kedatangan Halmeoni…" tutur Kyuhyun sok dewasa.

"Arra..arra.. Halmeoni mengerti chagi. Nah, sekarang Kyunnie cepat mandi nde? Nanti Kyunnie akan terlambat sekolah..dan Halmeoni akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyunnie, Kajja kajja!" kata Jaejoong. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, lalu menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Aigoo..Kyu lupa Halmeoni.. untung halmeoni mengingatkan Kyu.." tuturnya manis. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu tersenyum, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah cucu kesayangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunyah sarapannya dengan lahap. Tiap suapan-suapan kecil yang Jaejoong berikan, selalu ia terima dalam mulutnya. Sesekali, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar memandang Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun memang rindu akan perlakuan seperti ini. Mengingat, ia memang sudah menjadi piatu dari kecil. Hanya Jaejoong yang slalu menemani dan juga memberinya sebuah kata hangat dari orang yang bernama ibu.

"Shireo.. singkirkan sayuran itu halmeoni.. Kyu tak suka" tuturnya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari sendok yang disodorkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengatup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sayuran bagus untuk kesehatan chagi.. ayo Aaa" ucap Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia turun dari duduknya dan berlari menuju Siwon yang tengah membaca koran disamping kirinya, tempat dimana kursi kepala keluarga berada. "Daddy.." rengeknya. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Siwon erat. Siwon terperanjak kaget akan perlakuan anaknya. Dilipatnya Koran yang ia baca, dan meletakkannya diatas meja sembarang. Diangkatnya Kyuhyun dalam pangkuannya, dan dielusnya pelan surai coklat milik Kyunyun. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Siwon. Dieratkannya lingkaran tangannya dileher Siwon sehingga tampak namja tampan tersebut yang kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Ne daddy tahu.. Kyu tak akan memakan makanan yang menjijikkan itu. Jadi, jangan menangis ne.." tutur Siwon. Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih menatap Siwon. " Aku tidak menangis daddy…" rajuk Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Ne. Dan sekarang, ayo kita berangkat. Kyu tak inginkan bila nanti Kyu dimarahi oleh seongsangnim? Kajja" ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari menuju pintu utama mansion tersebut tanpa berpamit terlebih dahulu kepada Jaejoong.

"Wonnie." Panggil Jaejoong. Siwon beralih menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ia dan juga putranya acuhkan. " Eomma lihat, hubunganmu terlalu dekat dengan Kyunnie ne?". Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau bisa mengimbangi antara pekerjaanmu dan juga Kyunnie chagi?"

"Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk mencarikannya seorang ibu? Eomma rasa, ia membutuhkan itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bila eomma berniat mencarikanku seorang istri.. aku menolak. Aku bisa mencari wanitaku sendiri, yang menurutku dan juga Kyuhyun cocok untuk kami berdua." Jawab Siwon dingin. Ia beranjak dari kursinya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tadi, dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dimeja makan. Jaejoong hanya mendesah pasrah akan perlakuan putranya. Dibereskannya semua sisa makanan dan juga piring kotor yang masih terhias indah dimeja mekan mansion mewah ini.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

.

Senandung riang menghiasi mobil mewah Siwon yang melaju santai dijalanan. Celoteh riang juga terus terucap dari bibir mungilnya Kyuhyun, bahkan sesekali tawa yang ia buat membuat suasana perjalanan yang terbilang tidak cukup dekat itu menjadi indah. Siwon sesekali tertawa kecil melihat pola tingkah putranya yang masih dikatagori polos ini. Sebuah senyum hangat yang slalu ia paparkan disaat bersama Kyuhyun. "Dadd.. Kyu ingin bertemu snowhite ahjumma dan juga Sungie hyung… tapi Kyu bingung harus menemui mereka dimana." Tutur Kyuhyun. Ia mendesah kecil memaparkan raut kesedihan dibalik wajahnya.

"Sejak Kyu bertemu Snowhite ahjumma, Kyu ngerasa ada ceremestri dengannya.." tuturnya lagi. Siwon mengernyit bingung akan pengolahan kata anaknya. "ceremestri?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Iya.. Joongki hyung bilang gitu. Kalau kita ngerasa cocok dengan orang lain, berarti diantara kita undah ada ceremestri itu.." jawabnya. Sontak Siwon tertawa lebar akan penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya merebahkan kepalanya kekiri dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak bingung. 'Apa ada yang salah?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin maksud tuan muda chemeistry ne?" tanya Donghae yang tengah menyetir. Diliriknya Kyuhyun dari spion mobilnya. Sebuah senyum hangat mengembang dibibirnya. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Donghae, walau rasa bingung masih mendera fikirannya.

"Emang Kyu salah?" tanyanya polos. Matanya mengerjap polos memandang Siwon yang masih tertawa dan juga Donghae yang masih mengembangkan senyumannya. Siwon meraih Kyuhyun dan memeluknya hangat. Dikecupnya pelan surai hitam anaknya dengan sayangnya. "Anni.. Kyu tidak salah." Ucap Siwon.

"Aku tak bisa dibohongi daddy…" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon terkesiap akan penuturan Kyuhyun. Dielusnya pelan surai coklat Kyuhyun perlahan. Seketika, suasana yang tercipta begitu hangat harus berubah haluan menjadi hening dan juga rasa canggung satu sama lain. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dalam rangkulan ayah, walau tatapannya kini beralih pada pemandangan yang tersuguh dari jendela mobil disampingnya. Begitupun dengan Siwon.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan." Ujar Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Begitu pintu dibukakan, Kyuhyun hanya melengos pergi tanpa berpamit terlebih dahulu dengan Siwon.

"Kyu…" tegur Siwon. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, walau dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia berjongkok demi mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kyu marah pada daddy?" tanya Siwon lembut. Diusapnya pipi mulus putranya sembari tersenyum joker andalannya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon. Tatapan sendu mendekati kesedihan dibalik obsidiannya. Ia memeluk Siwon cepat. " Ne. aku marah dengan daddy. Aku marah, karna daddy terus memanjakanku.. aku bisa mengatur kehidupanku dan juga memperbaiki kesalahnku, tanpa harus daddy bantu. Kyu sudah besar daddy…" tutur Kyuhyun.

"Arra.. daddy minta maaf bila begitu. Daddy tidak tahu bila Kyunie tak suka akan itu. Maafkan daddy ne.." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ia sungguh bahagia bila Kyuhyun mampu berbagi semua keganjalan dihatinya saat ini.

"Annyeong Hashimnika.. wah, Kyuhyun kenapa?" sapa seseorang. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon dan beralih menatap asal sumber suara yang bertanya padanya. Begitupun dengan Siwon. Ia lansung berdiri dan meyambut salam hangat tersebut dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Hm, mianhamnida. Hanya memberikan sedikit semangat padanya.." jawab Siwon.

"Chullie seongsanim.. apa bel sudah berbunyi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun barusan, menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum manisnya yang melekat diwajahnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh muak akan sikap manis yang slalu dilontarkan para yeoja bila Siwon berada didekatnya. Dan setelah itu? Bila sang daddy tak lagi disampingnya? Mereka slalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya, atau masih bersikap manis padanya.. dan dikehidupan nyatanya? Mereka adalah maklhuk yang mempunyai perangai dan tabiat buruk.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi semua wejangan dari Culli aka Kim Heechul. Matanya yang memutar bosan, menandakan bila ia tak suka akan nasihat yang diberikan gurunya tercinta. Walau Heechul adalah wali kelas dari seseorang Choi Kyuhyun, sedikit tidaknya rasa tak suka akan topeng yang melekat pada dirinya yang menjijikkan menurut bocah tersebut.

[Flashback]

Sebelum tahu bila Kyuhyun dalah anak dari Choi Siwon :

"Seongsanim.. aku tidak mengerti yang ini.." rengek Kyuhyun. Heechul mendekat lalu mengajarinya ulang. Merasa slalu diperhatikan oleh Heechul, Kyuhyun slalu bersikap manja terhadap Heechul dengan harapan bahwa seongsanim tercintanya akan masuk dalam daftar calon ibu barunya… Tapi, memang benar batas kesabaran manusia slalu ada batasnya.

"Seongsanim… aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku" tutur Kyuhyun polos. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun walau tatapan mematikan itu masih melekat diwajah cantiknya. "Kyuhyun… sudah berapa kali seongsanim katakan. Bila aku memberimu tugas, harus kau kerjakan. Kau sugguh anak yang susah diatur orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan itu dirumah Kyu?" katanya datar dengan tatapan mematikannya

**Deggg..**

Kyuhyun terkesiap akan penuturan Heechul. Tak selayaknya bila seorang guru melakukan hal demikian. Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk lesu. Heechul terus mwnghujamnya dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang berdampak bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut, menjadi sedih dan juga kecewa. Tapi semua berubah sejak Siwon mulai aktif mengantarkannya kesekolah…

"Kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu Kyu? Ya sudah.. tak apa-apa. Lain kali harus dikerjakan ya…"

"Gwechana Kyu? Bagian mana yang terluka? Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan…"

Sikapnya berubah drastic 100%persen. Seketika, Heechul berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang keibuan dan juga penyabar. Dan penyebabnya adalah Siwon yang kaya raya dan juga tampan.

[flashback end]

Heechul berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun, dan membelai surai coklatnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum akan perlakuan Heechul yang menurutnya penuh kasih sayang tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun? Hanya mendengus kesal dalam hatinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Heechul perlahan. Matanya terus berputar bosan. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat tatapannya tertuju pada sosok diujung jalan. Seorang yeoja yang slama ini ia cari. Seorang yeoja yang telah merebut hati mungilnya akan kasih sayang yang tulus yang terpancar dari tutur katanya. Dan seorang yeoja yang slalu hadir dikala mimipi indahnya hampir ditiap malam.

"Snow ahjumma.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kyuhyu bilang apa?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul. Ia malah beralih menatap Siwon. Ditariknya pelan jas coklat Siwon pelan. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang masih setia menarik jasnya. Tetapi, bocah tersebut tak juga membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon, sembari mensejajarkan posisinya dengan putranya.

"Snow ahjumma…" panggil Kyuhyun. Ia belari mengejar sosok yang menurutnya dikenalnya. Siwon hanya terkesiap ditempatnya. Melihat gerak kecil Kyuhyun. Matanya cukup terbelalak akan sosok yang mungkin dikejar oleh anaknya.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun berhenti, lalu menatap Siwon seakan mengatakan 'itu snow ahjumma daddy…'. Kyuhyun terhenti tepat dipertengahan jalan. Bola mata Siwon semakin melebar menatap putranya horror, saat didapatinya sebuah mobil sedan yang berlaju kencang menghampiri putranya yang masih saja terpaku menatapnya sendu.

"OMMOOO"

"KYUHYUN!"

Dan apa yang terjadi? Benda yang terbuat dari baja dingin tersebut, berhasil mengenai kulit hangat bocah yang masih belum sadar akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Tubuh mungil itu terlempar mengenai pembatas jalan. Cairan merah yang seketika merembes dari pucuk kepalanya, terus teresap dalam balutan putih seragam yang dikenakannya. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Larut akan mimpi indah yang mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya… chap ini kelar uga Amooree buat. Amoree mohon maaf bila di chap ini pengolahan kata yang amoree gunakan terlalu acak-acakan. Habisnya… Amoree sempat nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetiik di tengah jadwal Ujian Semester yang semakin mengekang Amoree.**

**Dan T.H.A.N.K.S buat para reader yang udah welcome ama ff ini…**

**Thx buanget buat :**

**Bryan Andrew Chow, lianpangestu, LyaxueSibum, bang3424, CheftyClouds, paradisaea Rubra, Jmhyewon, Aiza, kiky, Siwonnie, kiky, keke, tety sinaga, bumhanyuk, anin arlunerz, lovelybummie, , Seo Shin Young, Pusycat3**

**Review n review ne **

**Gomapta!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sejak kapan kau tiba Kibum? Aishh.. kau ini, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku segala? Aku kan bisa membuat pesta penyambutan atas kedatangan kalian… kau memang yeoja yang menyebalkan, Kim Kibum" dengus seorang yeoja.

"Sudahlah Chullie, kuberitahu atau pun tidak.. sama saja kan? Lagian, aku datang ke Korea juga karena aku dipindah tugaskan kemari. Jadi.. mau gimana lagi?" ujar Kibum sembari menganggkat kedua bahunya. Heechul hanya berdecak kesal akan sikap masa bodoh sahabatnya satu ini. Walau rasa kesal masih mendominasi hatinya, ia tetap tersenyum. Sebuah senyum ketulusan yang melekat diatas rasa rindu yang slalu ia tahan. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Kibum secara spontan. Dan sontak, perlakuan Heechul tersebut membuat Kibum terperanjat kaget akan perlakuan mendadak itu. Ia hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Kau tau, bila aku merindukanmu Kibum. Kenapa, kau tak pernah memberi kabar padaku eoh? Tapi, biarlah..kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama bila kau disini" ucap Heechul.

"Tapi, apakah karna pekerjaan kau kembali lagi disini? Bukan untuk lelaki itu?" tanya Heechul retoris. Kibum melepas pelukannya, sembari tersenyum kecut menatap Heechul. Heechul yang menerima tanggapan yang kaku dari seorang Kim Kibum, segera meraih kedua tangan yeoja cantik tersebut dalam genggamannya. "Mianhe Kibum…"

"Gwechana Chullie.."

Heechul paham akan arti dari perkataan Kibum. Ia hanya mampu bugkam dalam fikirannya. Berargumentasi pasti dengan paham yang ia miliki. Walau rasa iba masih saja menyelimuti hatinya, Heehul tetap bisa menampilkan rasa bahagianya dihadapan sahabatnya. Lika liku kehidupan Kibum, slalu membuatnya ingin menangis dikala ia dengar. Kehidupan yang cukup rumit untuk teratasi, begitu mudahnya bagi Kim Kibum masih mampu tersenyum diatas luka yang masih terbuka lebar.

Kibum, memanglah seorang yeoja sebatang kara yang harus menjalani pahitnya kehidupan dalam lingkar hitam takdir yang menyeretnya. Bekerja keras, demi mencukupi kehidupannya sendiri sudah terlalu sulit dilaluinya. Bagaimana bila ia juga harus terjeret dalam garis takdir Tuhan dalam kasus asmara? Sungguh pelik jalanan berbatu yang harus ia lewati dengan kaki hatinya yang telanjang. Mengingat kembali kisah menyedihkan itu, hanya akan membuat seorang Kim Heechul akan mengurung dirinya sejam dikamar untuk menangis. Lol

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

Kibum Pov

Sebersit asa slalu menghinggapi hatiku dikala kutatap beberapa anak-anak yang tampak behagia menuju gerbang pendidikannya. Terkadang, aku selalu berfikir.. apakah anakku juga mampu mengecam pendidikan formal seperti lainnya? Tapi, mengingat kondisinya sekarang.. asa yang slalu kupupuk, sirnalah sudah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menelusuri trotoar, walau sesekali aku melirik lirih raut kebahagian yang tercetak jelas diwajah polos mereka.

Pilu yang bercampur bahagia. Begitulah deskripsi dari hatiku. Sedih yang menghampiriku dikala kebahagian dari sikecil lainnya yang berbeda jauh dari buah hatiku. Dan juga bahagia…dikala aku mampu dihadirkan kembali berjumpa dengan teman akrab selama aku dinegri Sakura. Chullie. Seorang yeoja yang aku kenal, sedari aku menetap disana. Walau terkadang mulut pedasnya yang tak bisa dipawang lagi ketika amarahnya kian membuncah, tetapi yang aku tau dia adalah sosok yeoja yang baik hati.

Pertemuan sederhana yang terjadi antara aku dan juga Chullie, mengingat ia adalah tetangga baruku ditempat aku menaungi apartemen yang aku beli. Kesan pertama yang cukup angkuh dipandang, dan juga tutur bahasanya yang seakan mengejekku...sungguh membuatku selalu berharap pada Tuhan, bila kesan tersebut bukanlah watak sesungguhnya dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Seakan Tuhan mendengar harapan kecil dari hatiku, sikapnya berubah semalam. Dikala kunci apartemennya yang hilang, ia tampak sungguh menyedihkan duduk termangu didepan pintu apartemennya. Aku yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menawarkan sikap ramahku agar ia bisa menginap semalam di apatemenku, dan keesokkan harinya ia bisa memanggil tukang kunci untuk membobol pintunya dan mendapatkan kunci barunya.

Chullie menerimanya. Walau rasa segan masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Aku tetap tersenyum ramah menyambutnya. Dan terkadang, suasana canggung yang menyatu diantara keberadaan kami ikut andil dalam rasa yang cukup cekat tersebut. Aku ingat betul, kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk membunuh rasa segan diantara kami, " Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

Ya, disaat itu aku tengah mengandung Yesung anakku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan dari sebuah kalimat itulah, berangsur-angsur kami semakin akrab satu sama lain. Dan dari kalimat itulah, lika-liku kehidupan yang slalu kupendam seorang bisa kubagi bersamanya….

Aku tetap melangkah, berjalan pasti meniti langkah kakiku yang akan mengantarkanku kembali kerumah. Tempat dimana Yesung aku tinggalkan seorang diri, tanpa pembantu dan juga baby sister yang akan menjaganya.

"OMMOOO"

"KYUHYUN!"

**Brakkkk…**

Langkahku seakan berat, mendengar nada histeris yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. Hatiku berdesir mendengar nama yang terucap lantang oleh sosok namja yang cukup aku kenal. Aku terhenti. Membatu sempurna ditempatku berdiri. Raut wajahku menengang, saat perlahan onyx mataku menangkap jelas tubuh kecil yang kukenal terkulai lemas dipembatas jalan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kyu.." gumamku.

Seketika, aku berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil itu. Ku letakkan kepalanya dalam pangkuanku. Aku menatap nanar melihat kondisinya. "Snowhite ahjumma" gumam Kyuhyun. Aku tak memperdulikan gumaman tersebut. Aku merogoh saku mantelku. Mencari benda persegi panjang yang terselip disana. Kutekan beberapa tombol diatasnya, walau sesekali kulirik bocah mungil dipangkuanku ini yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Kibum End

**^^Mommy For Daddy^^**

Author On

Siwon berlari berhambur mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah darah dalam pangkuan Kibum. Didekapnya buah hatinya dalam pelukannya. Kibum terkesiap akan perlakuan Siwon yang cukup kasar menurutnya. Ia hanya mampu diam. Membiarkan namja tampan tersebut tetap larut dalam kepanikannya.

"PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE..CEPAT" titah Siwon arrogant. Semua masa yang mengeruminya hanya bisa membisu walau diantara mereka masih ada yang mengikuti titah mutlak dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Sabar Wonnie.. aku sudah memanggilkan ambulance kemari" ucap Kibum. Siwon terkesiap akan suara lembut yang mengusik kepanikannya. Wanita yang slalu mengganggu dalam fikirannya dan juga mimpinya, kini hadir berada disampingnya. Tatapan dingin yang terpatri jelas di onyx matanya, memperjelas sudah memang namja tersebut tak sedang larut dalam fatamorgananya belaka.

"Tapi, melihat kondisinya… kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Sebelum ia kehabisan darah lebih banyak." Tuturnya dingin, walau masih jelas terasa nada khawatir dari kata-katanya.

Siwon mengerti. Di angkatnya tubuh kecil Kyuhyun menuju mobil mewahnya, yang masih teparkir manis didepan gerbang sekolah putranya. Kibum mengekori langkah Siwon memasuki mobilnya, begitupun Heechul yang masih setia terdiam didalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Tak ada pebincangan hangat yang menghiasi mobil mewah tersebut. Mereka semua hanya membisu, bermain dalam fikiran masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Siwon. Namja tampan tersebut, tetap kukuh memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Heechul yang duduk disamping kemudi, sesekali melirik kursi belakang.. sekedar melihat kondisi muridnya atau memandang sendu namja yang ia sukai.

Kibum terus saja mengelap kening Kyuhyun yang terus dibasahi oleh cairan amis berasal dari pucuk kepalanya. Sesekali, ia mengecek denyut nadi bocah kecil tersebut.

"Eotthoke.."

Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya keras. Tak ia pedulikan pertanyaan retoris dari namja yang ia cintai.

"Ahjussi… lajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi. Kita harus segera sampai kerumah sakit" ujar Kibum dingin. Donghae yang mendapat perintah mutlak tersebut, segera melaju kencang menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah terisi padat oleh berbagai transportasi. Tak diperdulikannya rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang seakan meneriaki untuk mentaatinya. Gemuruh dihatinya yang merasa takut, terus menghantuinya. Ketakutan yang berlebihan bila tuan muda yang ia sayangi akan berada dalam keadaan yang tak baik tentunya.

Kibum merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah handphone yang terletak dimantelna.

"Ah.. Dokter Jung, tolong sediakan ranjang pasien dipintu utama.. dan 5 menit lagi kami akan sampai."

Ia menutup telfonnya. Siwon menatap lekat handphone Kibum didalam genggaman yeoja tersebut. Bukan handphonenya yang menarik perhatian Siwon, tetapi gantungan handphone yang terpajang manis melekat di benda persegi panjang tersebut. Walau sudah tampak begitu usang, tapi ia yakin benar.. bila gantungan tersebut, pemberiannya beberapa tahun silam.

"Aishh…denyut nadinya semakin melemah. Ppalli ahjussi.." teriak Kibum frustasi. Siwon tercekat akan lamunannya sendiri. Ia melupakan sosok kecil dalam pangkuannya yang kini tengah meregang nyawanya. Tatapannya kembali beralih menatap sendu putra semata wayangnya. Cairan amis tersebut masih membanjiri pelipis matanya. Nafasnya yang memburu, membuat semua insan yang berada didalam benda persegi tersebut..tertohok akan pemandangan yang mereka dapati.

Dengan laju yang cukup kencang, mereka tiba dipintu utama rumah sakit. Ranjang pasien, dan juga berbagai perawat dengan peralatan medis yang menyambut kedatangan mereka, terlihat tergesa-gesa mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun dari Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya pasrah. Melepaskan dekapan posesifnya dari putra satu-satunya.

Ia hanya mampu meringis, melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang cukup tragis dimatanya. Langkahnya yang semula mampu menyeimbangi laju jalannya ranjang Kyuhyun, kini semakin melemah. Siwon tertunduk lemas, dikursi ruang tunggu. Heechul yang memang mengikuti langkahnya dari tadi, sejenak membatu.. menatap kilas raut yang sungguh terlihat rapuh diraut wajah namja tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Heechul mendekati Siwon. Duduk disampingnya, menemani namja tersebut bercegkrama dengan rasa takut yang menghinggapi mereka.

Sudah hampir 30 menit, lampu ruangan yang teramat kramat untuk dijamah insan lainnya.. tak mengubah minatnya untuk terus menyala. Kepanikan dan juga rasa takut yang menyemati masing-masing relung hati mereka yang tengah menunggu, masih senantiasa menemani mereka tanpa pamrih.

Tak ada perbincangan hangat atau basa-basi belaka yang terlontar dari dua insan yang berbeda tersebut. Mata mereka tetap terfokus pada satu titik, dimana seorang bocah kecil yang mereka sangat kenal dan juga sayangi tengah bertarung hebat dengan takdir yang sewaktu-waktu menyapnya.

"Wonnie.." panic seseorang. Siwon mendongak, menatap arah sumber suara. Yeoja tersebut berlari berhamburan memeluk tubuh atletis Siwon.

"Eottokhe? Eottkhe Siwon-ah"

"Anniyo eomma.. Kyunnie akan baik-baik saja eomma. Ia anak yang tangguh..hanya berdoa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyemangatinya."

Jaejoong membisu. Ia hanya mengusap pelan punggung Siwon dengan tatapan kosongnya. Seorang cucu yang teramat berharga baginya, kini harus terbaring pasrah meregang nyawanya yang kini diambang pintu. Walaupun hatinya tersayat perih, ia tetap berusaha menahan liquid bening yang mulai memupuk kelopak matanya. Jaejoong tak ingin menangis. Ia tak ingin membuat benteng pertahanan Siwon akan runtuh akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Begitupun dengan Siwon. Ia hanya diam, walau kekokosongan hati dan juga fikiran melandanya saat ini. Perih dan juga pilu, mengingat Kyunnie kecilnya yang harus terluka dihadapannya.

.

**^^Mommy For Daddy^^**

Kibum terus menyeka keringat yang bercucuran memenuhi dahinya. Walau bau amis yang setia menemani Kyuhyun dari tadi telah berhasil ia atasi, tapi tidak dengan deru nafasnya. Benda persegi yang terlampir dinakas bagian kanan Kyuhyun, terus berbunyi frustasi seakan memberitahu Kibum bila bocah yang tengah ditanganinya dalam kondisi yang tak baik.

"Suster Oh… cepat ambilkan alat pemicu jantung.." ucapnya dingin. Setelah apa yang ia inginkan tiba di tangannya, Kibum meletakkan kedua alat tersebut didada Kyuhyun. Sengat listrik yang tersalur dari alat tersebut, cukup memberikan reaksi pada tubuh kecilnya. Kibum berdecak frustasi, tak ada reaksi positif yang terlihat dari alat persegi tersebut.

"Kyunnie… Kyunnie harus berjuang chagi!" teriak Kibum frustasi. Raut dingin yang semula tersemat diwajah cantiknya, runtuhlah sudah. Sesekali ia tersedu-tersedu, kembali meletakkan alat pemicu jantung tersebut didadanya. Dan lagi, tak ada reaksi positif yang diterima tubuhnya. Kibum semakin frustasi, saat alat persegi yang terletak dinakas, berbunyi nyaring. Yeoja tersebut melongo tak percaya. Bulir bening yang memang mengalir perlahan dari onyx hitam matanya, seakan mendapat perintah dari pemiliknya..satu persatu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kibum terhenyak duduk dilantai yang terasa dingin. Kedua tangannya masih setia memegang alat pemicu jantung.

Baik suster maupun dokter yang berada didalam ruangan bersama Kibum, hanya mendesah pasrah akan takdir yang terlalu cepat mendatangi bocah kecil dihadapan mereka. Hei, jangan heran bila semua oknum dirumah sakit ini berkumpul diruangan kecil ini, dan hanya menangani satu bocah kecil. Ingat, siapa ayah dari bocah tersebut! Choi Siwon. Namja yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ginseng tersebut.

Tapi percuma. Sehebat dan sebanyak apapun dokter yang menangani nasib bocah tersebut, bila Tuhan berkata lain.. kekuatan manusia yang semaksimalpun tak akan mampu menandinginya. Begitupun dengan Kibum. Ia masih terpuruk menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menolong bocah kecil dihadapannya. Kibum mencoba berdiri, walau dengan tumpuan dikaki ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia tetap meletakkan alat tersebut kebagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh kecil itu tergoncang, tapi tidak merubah semuanya.

Semua orang yang memandang perlakuan Kibum tersebut, hanya menatapnya iba. "Kyunnie..jebal! bertahanlah chagi.."

Kibum terus melakukan aksi gilanya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Seorang suster memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang, menghentikan aktivitas Kibum yang dapat membuat tubuh kosong dihadapan mereka merasa tersakiti. Kibum hanya terdiam. Perlahan kedua tangannya terkulai, walau kedua alat tersebut masih dalam genggamannya.

"Catat waktu kematiannya.." Ucap Kibum dingin. Tersirat nada kesedihan yang teramat parau dalam setiap suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kibum memang terpukul akan ini semua. Bagaimana tidak, karna mengejarnya bocah tersebut harus meregang nyawanya sendiri. Dan karena dirinya jugalah keluarga harmonis Choi harus berantakan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin menjadi manusia yang harus bersalah kembali.

**^^Mommy For Daddy^^**

Lampu merah yang terhias indah disudut atas ruangan tersebut padam dengan sendirinya. Mereka yang memang menunggu dengan cemas diluar, seketika berdiri memandang pintu keramat dirumah sakit tersebut terbuka kecil. Sosok wanita yang keluar dengan penampilan kusut diwajahnya, menatap mereka dengan iba. Jaejoong paham betul akan sosok tersebut. Dihampirinya Kibum yng terdiam didepan pintu, lalu mencengkram kedua bahu yeoja tersebut.

"Eottokhe? Kyunnie.. bagaimana keadaan cucuku, hah?" teriak Jaejoong. Kibum tampak gamang akan kondisinya saat ini. Ia hanya membisu, menunduk dalam. Heechul yang tak mengerti akan masalah yang ia masuki, seketika mendekati Kibum..memeluk yeoja tersebut dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong menatap Heechul murka, " Bisakah nyonya bersikap tenang terlebih dahulu? Dengan sikap Nyonya yang demikian, bagaimana dia mampu menjawab akan keadaan Kyuhyun"

Jaejoong tertegun. Perlahan raut wajahnya yang menyalang, seketika memudar. Kibum masih tetap diam dalam dekapan Heechul. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, apa yang harus ia katakan? Dan bagaimana reaksi Siwon dan juga Jaejoong, mendengar bila bocah kecil yang mereka sayangi telah tiada.

"Uisa.." panggil Siwon datar. Kibum mendongak, menatap Siwon dengan raut tatapan sendu. Siwon hanya tertegun, seakan tengah berkomunikasi lewat mata mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau hanya bercandakan..?" ucap Siwon.

Kibum hanya terpaku. Semua mata memandangnya lekat, termasuk Heechul. Ia semakin tersudut akan tatapan yang memenjarakan dirinya. "Kyu..Kyunnie..dia.."

"Dokter.. ia masih hidup..denyut jantungnya kembali normal" teriak seseorang dari bilik kamar. Semua tercekat akan ungkapan tersebut, termasuk Kibum. Ia berhambur melarikan diri kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sedikit senyuman, terlukis dibibir pulmnya. "Terima kasih Tuhan" gumamnya.

Siwon, Heechul, dan juga Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Kibum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Walau masih disergah oleh para perawat untuk menunggu diluar.. Siwon tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya saat ini.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG MENUNGGU DILUAR, SEDANGKAN PUTRAKU KINI DALAM KONDISI KRITIS" bentak Siwon. Suster tersebut hanya diam.

Kibum terus mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun dengan telaten. Dari bola matanya, denyut nadinya, dan lain sebagainya. Raut kesedihan yang semula menghiasi setiap lekuk wajahnya, kini telah tersamarkan oleh rasa bahagia dari sudut mata malamnya. Sesaat, ia bernafas lega. Kibum menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya ketembok ruang tersebut. Sedikit senyuman melintasi bibirnya, dan itu yang dilihat Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, sontak bagaikan sebuah sugesti..Siwon membalas senyuman tersebut.

Kibum sadar akan reaksi namja yang ia tatap. Tersenyum. Ya, namja tampan itu tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat ia elu-elukan dari dulu. Tapi, ia sadar..kembali yeoja tersebut memasang wajah dinginnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Siwon terdiam. Menatap punggung yeoja yang sangat dicintainya berlalu menghindarinya. Ia terus menatap punggung yeoja tersebut hingga Kibum berbelok menuju toilet. Ia hanya terpaku. Berdiam diri, bahligai porselen yang terpajang indah dirumah sakit yang mewah ini. Lagi-lagi memori lama akan kisahnya dan juga Kibum memenuhi otaknya…

"Mianhe Bummie…mianhe.. aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah aku, dan juga eomma yang sudah menyakitimu chagi. Jebal..berilah aku kesempatan itu." Batin Siwon.

**^^Mommy For Daddy^^**

Udara musim semi yang menyejukkan, sungguh membuat semua pohon maple menari dengan indahnya. Walau terkadang, sedikit dedauan yang jatuh akibat rentanya umur mereka, tak membuat keelokkan yang tercipta merusak semuanya. Tetapi, membuat semua keelokkan yang tercipta itu..menjadi sebuah goresan alam yang menambah akses kata indah sebelumnya.

Begitupun dengan yeoja satu ini. Ia duduk termangu didekat jendela kelasnya, sembari memegang sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya. Sesekali, ia melirik liukan-liukan kecil dari pohon maple yang tengah menari. Sedikit senyuman melekat dari bibirnya.

**Cklekk..**

Sebuah blitz cahaya tersorot padanya dari pintu kelasnya. Kibum kaget akan cahaya tersebut. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap garang seseorang yang membisu didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau mengambil gambarku tanpa meminta izin dahulu dariku"

Sebelum Kibum beranjak dari kursinya, namja yang memotret Kibum secara diam-diam.. telah lari dengan paniknya, dan menghilang dibalik lorong sekolah.

"Heii..kembali kau. Bila nanti kau kutemui, habislah nyawamu…"

Kibum berdecak kesal diambang pintu kelasnya. Matanya menatap intens sesuatu benda yang tergeletak dilantai jauh dihadapannya. Ia berjalan perlahan,memandang keseluruh arah seakan tengah mencuri. Diambilnya benda tersebut, dan ternyata sebuah dompet. Kibum membuka dompet tersebut, dan dapat dilihatnya, uang yang tersimpan didalamnya cukup banyak.. dan juga sebuah kartu identitas dari komunitas fotografi yang entah apa nama komunitas tersebut, dan Kibum tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan nama komunitas tersebut.

"Choi Siwon?" Kibum mengernyit heran memandang kartu nama tersebut. Seketika, ia hanya cuek lalu membawa dompet tersebut menuju kelasnya…dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya serta menikmati udara pagi ini yang sempat terganggu oleh namja misterius tadi.

**Sedangkan ditempat lain..**

Seorang namja tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia menunduk, memegang kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Diaturnya nafas yang masih memburu dirinya. Ia terhenyak duduk, dibawah pohon yang cukup besar.. melindunginya dari terpaan cahaya matahari dipagi ini.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami. Dipegangnya sebuah kamera SLR yang mengantung indah didadanya. Senyuman itu, lagi-lagi mengembang dengan ringannya disudut bibirnya. "Benar-benar cantik. Melihat senyumnya saja, sudah membuat hatiku bahagia." Monolognya seorang.

"Hahh… tak sia-sia aku datang terlalu pagi disekolah ini. Aku mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang sungguh luar biasa indahnya…"

Namja tersebut kembali berdiri. Berjalan santai menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan sedit rambutnya yang menutupi ketampanannya. Melihat sebuah objek yang menarik, ia lansung memotretnya dengan kamera yang masih menggantung didadanya.

Tettt…

Tetttt…

Suara bel, menggema memenuhi sudut sekolah tersebut. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup menengah atas, di daerah Nowon. Begitu terkenal, dengan banyaknya para siswa dan siswi yang berprestasi tercetak dari School High Sappire Blue tersebut. Namja tersebut tercekat. Dipandangnya jam tangan yang melekat ditangannya.

"Oh God…"umpatnya pelan, dan berlari berhambur menuju kelasnya.

.

Kibum memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang dengan bosan. Ia bosan dengan apa yang tengah diajarkan seongsangnim didepan kelas. Bukan karna ia tak mengerti pelajaran yang tengah diajarkan, tapi malah terlalu mengerti dengan pelajaran tersebut, sehingga ia bosan untuk mengulanginya lagi. Dan Heii… jangan salahkan otak yeoja tersebut yang terlalu jenius untuk menangkap semua pelajaran yang ia terima…

"Annyeong seongsangnim… maianhamnida, saya terlambat" tutur seseorang diambang pintu. Ia menunduk hormat, memberi salam pada seongsangnim yang tengah mengajar. Senyumnya merekah, hingga menampilkan lesung pipi yang bertengger manis dikedua pipinya. Dan sontak, seluruh yeoja yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, terpana akan sosok namja tampan dihadapan mereka… kecuali Kibum.

"Nuguya?" tanya seongsangnim tegas. Namja tersebut melangkah memasuki ruang kelas. Sebuah suara kecil mengintrupsi setiap langkahnya yang elegant. "Choi Siwon imnida"

Kibum memperhatikan setiap detail yang tersemat dalam tubuh namja yang membuat kegaduhan dikelasnya saat ini. Mata Kibum melotot, saat didapatinya sebuah kamera yang melekat didada namja tersebut. Dan ia yakin, bila kamera tersebutlah yang telah mengambil potret dirinya pagi ini.

"Annyeonghaseo… Choi Siwon imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari Seoul. Dan mohon bantuannya"

"Bagaimana bisa, ditahun ajaran akhir ini ada seorang siswa bisa berpindah kesekolah lain? Apakah kau bermain uang tuan?" tutur sebuah suara. Semua mata memandang lekat kesumber suara, begitupun dengan Siwon. Dan siapa lagi, orang yang berani berkata demikian…selain Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sinis memandang Siwon. Siwon hanya terdiam memandang yeoja yang telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh (?). "Kibummie.." tegur seongsangnim. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas akan teguran yang ia dapat. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, akan tindakan Kibum barusan.

"Nah.. Siwon-ah.. sekarang, kau duduk di…" tutur seongsanim. Ia tampak tengah berfikir, akan diletakkan kemana porselen yang berharga untuk sekolah mereka. Semua siswa-siswi, tampak gaduh menyuruh Siwon duduk disamping mereka. Tapi, itu semua hanya berlaku untuk para siswi yang labil akan ketampanan Siwon.

"Aku duduk disana saja seongsanim…"

Siwon menunjuk bangku yang berada disamping Kibum. Kibum melotot tak percaya, begitupun yang lainnya. "Tapi, bila kau duduk disana…kau takkan dapat melihat semua pelajaran dengan jelas." Kata seorang siswi, dan berharap buangeet kalo Siwon bisa merubah keputusannya dan duduk disampingnya. Siwon tak terlalu ambil pusing akan semua protes yang menghujamnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat duduk dibagian tengah menghadap jendela. #poor nona

Kibum hanya berdecak kesal melihat Siwon yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Raut kekesalan masih tersemat diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik bila tersenyum hangat seperti tadi pagi. Jadi, rubahlah sikapmu yang seperti ahjumma dipasar..menjadi seorang yeoja yang bertutur kata lembut." Gumam Siwon.

Kibum tersontak akan penuturan Siwon. Ditatatpnya obsidian mata Siwon dengan garang. "Tau apa kau, hah? Dan aku minta.. hapus fotoku dari kamera jelekmu itu"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, dan itu membut Kibum semakin geram akan sikap namja disampingnya ini. "Bila aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

"Ya!" bentak Kibum. Ia berdiri sambil menunjuk tangannya kehadapan wajah Siwon. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Hening. Semua terfokus pada satu objek keributan, yakni seorang Kim Kibum. Kibum yang sadar akan tindakan bodohnya, meminta maaf pada semuanya dan kembali duduk.

"Kibummie.. kerjakan soal dipapan tulis ini segera" perintah seongsangnim. Kibum mengerti akan perintah tersebut. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, lalu melangkah menuju papan tulis didepan. Sejenak,ia memandang serentetan soal-soal fisika yang terlukis indah dihadapannya. Dan tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, satu persatu soal yang memang tingkat kesulitannya menengah..mampu ia kerjakan dengan baik.

"Ne.. duduklah." Kata seongsanim. Ia beranjak duduk, sembari tersenyum sinis memandang wajah Siwon yang terpesona akan jawaban yang ia kerjakan. "Selain kau cantik, kau juga genius..Bummie" goda Siwon.

Kibum tak terlalu ambil pusing akan godaan yang dilontarkan Siwon. Diambilnya sebuah earphone yang terletak dilaci mejanya, dan memasangnya dengan volume yang keras. Ia memandang hamparan rumput hijau yang terbentang luas dibalik jendelanya. Rasa tenang nan damai, menyelimuti relung hatinya..dikala memandang pemandangan yang indah menurutnya ini. Walau sinar mentari yang cukup terik menerpa pandangannya, tapi tak membuat seorang Kim Kibum gentar untuk menikmati keesan Tuhan yang cantik ini.

Siwon memandang Kibum lekat. Dan lagi-lagi, senyuman yang didapatinya dipagi hari..mampu ia temukan kembali saat ini. "Tenang dan juga damai. Dua kata itu yang aku rasakan, kala melihat ukiran tersebut" monolognya sendiri.

**^^Mommy For Daddy^^**

Siwon terdiam duduk termangu disisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam erat jemari putranya yang tak kunjung sadar. Dua hari. Ya, selama dua hari bocah tersebut masih setia terpejam dalam tidurnya. Ditatapnya wajah putranya yang terlihat pucat. Tak ada tangisan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri bila keterpurukan senantiasa menggantung indah diobsidian mata tersebut.

**Krett..**

Siwon mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Kibum lengkap dengan pakaian dokternya. Sosok dingin tersebut, berjalan menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring. Tak ada suara yang menginterupsi satu sama lain. Mereka saling membisu seakan tak saling mengenal.

"Kibum.." sapa Siwon.

"Hn, kondisinya cukup jauh lebih membaik. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa..anda bisa memanggil suster yang berjaga didepan tuan."

Kibum melangkah meninggalkan ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik lengan Kibum. Yeoja tersebut sedikit tercekat akan tindakan Siwon yang terkesan mendadak. Namja tampan tersebut berdiri, lalu berhambur memeluk Kibum erat. " Jebal..jangan menghindariku lagi Bummie.." gumam Siwon.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ia hanya diam dalam belenggu dekapan Siwon, dan mencoba memproses tiap kata yang keluar dari namja tersebut.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Bummie…"

"Mianhe.. mianhe, karna aku telah membuatmu menderita chagi."

Perlahan, bulir bening itu meluncur dengan indahnya. Kibum menangis dalam diam. Tak mampu lagi ia membendung benteng pertahanan untuk dirinya seorang. Siwon terus memeluknya erat tak ingin melepaskan yeoja yang begitu ia cintai. Kibum ingin membalas pelukan tersebut, tapi seketika ia ragu..tangannya begitu gamang hendak memeluk namja tersebut.

"Dad.."

Siwon tersentak kaget akan gumaman yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Begitupun Kibum. Kibum beranjak mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Sedikit senyuman menggantung indah dibibir pulmnya, kala Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ne..appa disini jagoan." Tutur Siwon. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya..beradaptasi akan lingkungannya saat ini.

"Dad.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ne Kyu.. kau ingin apa chagi?"

Sesaat Kyuhyun hanya diam. Berusaha duduk, dan memandang keseluruh penjuru ruang inapnya. Siwon mengernyit heran akan tindakan Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak duduk disamping Kyuhyun, memegang kedua bahu putranya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau cari chagi?" bisik Siwon.

"Kenapa semua begitu gelap Dad..? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun… aku takut…" Racau Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan juga Kibum terkesiap akan penuturan Kyuhyun. Kibum mengambil senter kecil yang dikantonginya, dan memeriksa kadua bola matanya Kyuhyun. "Kyuhnnie.." panggil Kibum lembut.

"Nugu?" tanyanya panic.

"Ini ahjumma chagi. Eomma Sungie… apa Kyuhnnie bisa melihat tangan ahjumma didepan mata Kyuhnnie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sembari menahan tangis. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun cara yang dipergunakannya.. bulir bening itu tetap setia mengalir membasahi pipinya. Siwon meringis dalam hati melihat kondisi buah hatinya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan, bila putranya harus hidup dalam dunia yang kelam seumur hidupnya.

"Wah.. Kyuhnnie sudah sadar nde?" tutur seseorang diambang pintu. Siwon menatap yeoja tersebut. Dan didapatinya Jaejoong yang tengah menjinjing sebuah kantong plastic putih dalam genggamannya. Jaejoong bergerak cepat, meletakkan belanjaannya keatas nakas kecil disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget akan pelukan tersebut. Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan Jaejoong, dan meracau tak jelas.

"Dadd… hidupkan lampunya… Shireo..shireo.. disini terlalu gelap Dad"

Jaejoong tertegun akan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Kibum yang masih membisu disamping kiri Kyuhyun. Begitupun juga Siwon. Namja tersebut hanya menatap sendu buah hatinya yang terus meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Nyonya.. bisa ikut saya keluar." Ucap Kibum dingin. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih meronta dalam dekapan Siwon. Langkah Jaejoong seketika goyah. Ia begitu shock akan takdir yang harus dihadapi cucu kesayangannya. Walau demikian, ia tetap mengikuti semua perkataan Kibum yang menunggunya didepan ruang inap Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya.. sepertinya Kyuhnn…"

**Plakk**

Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulusnya. Jaejoong menampar Kibum dengan kerasnya. Matanya memerah murka menatap sosok dokter dihadapannya kini. Kibum hanya meringis memegangi pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan Jaejoong

"Karna kau.. cucuku menjadi tak terkendali seperti itu. Dan sekarang, kau ingin memvonis cucuku buta? Kau memang wanita jalang Kim Kibum…." Desis Jaejoong.

"Eomma"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu itu…Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya Kim Kibum." Ucap Jaejoong sinis. Ia memandang rendah sosok Kibum dihadapannya.

"kau.. wanita rendahan yang tak tau malu…"

"Nyonya…." Bentak seseorang.

.

.

**TBC**

.

CHAP 3 akhirnya Update.!

**Gomawo buat para readers yang welcome buanget ma ni ff. Dan mianhe… karna ff ni terlalu lama buanget updatenya. Hingga para reader bosan untuk menunggu. Betul?**

**Hahh… mianhe! Tolong dimengerti ea! Dan Amoree ngertiiiiii buanget kalau ni efef kurang dari kata layak publish #evil smirk**

**Dan, Amoree masih berharap buanyakk nih #puppy eyes# agar readers masih sedia buat review efef abal-abalan Amoree satu niiii. Ehheeee…**

**Review.. and review ne!**

**Thanks to :**

**CheftyClouds** : ^Gomawo atas partisipasinya^ Alasan Siwon ninggalin Kibum? Hm, kayaknya belum terungkap tuh di chap ini… Tapi, author usahain dech di chap depan bakal author paksa mereka berdua buat ngasih tau #ngasah golok buat Sibum.# Dann…. Tarraaaaa… Bukan yeye chingu, tapi Kyu pemenangnya. Ehhe

**paradisaea Rubra** : Kyu; "Emang nih author hobby buanget buat jiwa dan raga gue menderita" ehhe… Mianhe chingu kalau chingu gag suka Amoree buat si magnae menderita. Dan flashbacknya Sibum? Di chap ini baru sedikit diputar dibioskop sih (?). Py, di chap kedepan… bakal amoree tuntasin dech flash backnya. ^Gomawo chingu^

**Woles :** TBC.a gantung ya chingu? Mianhe. Tapi ^gomawo chingu^ atas partisipasinya

**saltybear** : Yup! Kibum yang ketabrak. Chingu kira Amoree ya yang ketabrak? Ehhe #pose cantik# n Bumbum bukan seorang guru chingu, py dia dokter. ^gomawo chingu^

**Bryan Andrew Chow** : emang kamu siapa? Sampe-sampe Amore harus ada waktu buat kamu? #pasang muka aegyo# ehhee… Hyung chingu? Nugu? Chullie? Aigoo..Chillie kan memang menyeramkan# ditabok tempurung ddangkoma. ^gomawo chingu^

**hera3424** : Alasannya? Karna bang Won milik amoree. Ehhee. Hn, permintaan chingu akan author kabulin satu persatu dichap depan ya! ^gomawo chingu^

**Pusycat3** : Iya chingu… si magnae yang ketabrak. Kita jenguk yukkk. #muka aegyo#. Kibum ngeliat kok, tapi sayang..Kibum yang disalahin. ^gomawo chingu^

**KinanChoi** : ^Gomawo chingu^ yang jelas.. mereka punya hubungan yang special buangetttt. Karna hubungan itu, Jaejoong gag ngerestui. Dan tenang, disini Chullie gag bakal amoree buat jadi seorang perusak chingu. Ikutin terus ya…

**Lovelybummie **: ^Gomawo chingu^ sabar ya Chingu. Di chap depan bakal amoree kupas lebih dalm hubungan mereka. Ehhe

**ChoiMerry-Chan** : Kayaknya gitu dech.. ehhe. Dan untuk kisah WonMin, dichap depan bakal amore kupas satu-satu ne.. ^Gomawo Chingu^


	4. Chapter 4

"Karna kau.. cucuku menjadi tak terkendali seperti itu. Dan sekarang, kau ingin memvonis cucuku buta? Kau memang wanita jalang Kim Kibum…." Desis Jaejoong.

"Eomma"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu itu…Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya Kim Kibum." Ucap Jaejoong sinis. Ia memandang rendah sosok Kibum dihadapannya.

"kau.. wanita rendahan yang tak tau malu…"

"Nyonya…." Bentak seseorang.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terkesiap akan bentakkan yang tertuju padanya. Sorotan matanya masih terus menyalang menatap sosok yang berani mengusiknya. Sosok itu mendekat bersama seorang bocah dalam genggamannya.

"Anda bilang, anda merupakan orang terhormat. Tapi, dengan sikap anda begitu..saya meragukan status anda tersebut Nyonya" tuturnya penuh penekanan.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya terhadap bocah yang dibawanya tadi. Merasa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya, bocah tersebut berlari menghambur kearah Kibum yang masih mematung.

"Eomma" tuturnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia beralih menatap Kibum yang terduduk lemas dihadapan bocah itu sembari memeluknya.

"Eomma?" gumam Jaejoong. Sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Heechul, menghampiri letak berdiri Jaejoong. "Apa kau kenal bocah dan juga wanita itu Nyonya? Tampaknya kau sangat terpukau melihat drama yang tersuguh indah dihadapanmu kini?" tanya Heechul sarkatis.

"Apa urusanmu Heechul ssi?" jawab Jaejoong sinis. Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk lemas dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Sedangkan Heechul? Tersenyum misterius menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

"Uljima Eomma.." ucap Yesung. Ia mengusap liquid bening yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dipipi Kibum. Dikecupnya pipi kiri Kibum dengan hangat, menyalurkan rasa sayang keselubung relung hatinya. Kibum sedikit tersenyum akan perlakuan Yesung. Diusapnya dengan paksa bekas-bekas airmata dipipinya. "Ne"jawab Kibum sembari tersenyum hangat menatap Yesung. Yesung tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Kibum. Sikap Kibum beginilah yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dan juga merasa bahagia bila bersama ibunya. Bukan tangisan atau bahkan amarah dari sosok ibunya.

Melihat kehangatan yang begitu manis antara Kibum dan juga Yesung, membuat Heechul tersenyum. Tatapan yang sebelumnya penuh amarah yang tersirat memandang Jaejoong, kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh nanar menatap sahabatnya. Diam-diam Heechul menangis. Buliran bening yang jarang skali tampak dimuka umum, kini hadir menjamunya. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, bila hatinya ikut terenyuh akan peristiwa yang ditangkapnya barusan.

**Flasback**

Heechul berjalan santai menggandeng Yesung dikoridor rumah sakit. Sengaja ia membawa Yesung kesini, mengingat terlalu iba dan juga berbahaya bila Yesung harus terus-terusan ditinggal sendirian dirumah ataupun dipenitipan anak. Heechul tak mampu menyalahkan Kibum seutuhnya atas perannya sebagai seorang paham benar akan rutinitas Kibum yang terkadang terlalu sibuk bekerja sebagai dokter. Dan karena hal itulah, ia berinisiatif mengajak Yesung untuk menemui Kibum sejenak.

Memang tak mudah diawal, mengingat Yesung yang terlalu focus akan dunianya. Walaupun sosok Heechul sudah dikenal Yesung sejak mereka hidup di Jepang, tapi.. bukankah baginya saat ini, yeoja tersebut cukup asing dimatanya saat di negri yang dihuninya ini?

Heechul tersenyum manis, menatap Yesung yang tengah memakan ice cream sembari digenggamnya. Yesung tak memperdulikan tatapan Heechul tersebut. Mendapat jatah satu buah ice cream, cukup membuatnya yakin bila Heechul benar-benar orang baik dimatanya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu eomma Sungie.." tuturnya terhadap Yesung. Lagi-lagi Yesung mengabaikan perkataan Heechul dan terus memakan icenya. Heechul hanya tersenyum menatap Yesung yang masih asyik dengan makanannya. Tak diambilnya pusing akan tindakan Yesung yang masih tak menyadari seutuhnya akan keberadaan Heechul.

Dipersimpangan rumah sakit, senyum Heechul semakin mengembang saat didapatinya sosok yeoja yang memang tengah mereka cari. Tetapi senyuman itu tak mampu terkembang cukup lama, saat didapatinya raut wajah Kibum yang tertekuk pilu, ditambah dengan seorang yeoja yang telah mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Nyonya.. sepertinya Kyuhnn…"

**Plakk**

Heechul terkesiap kaget akan perlakuan yeoja tersebut terhadap Kibum. Dengan sigap, Heechul menarik tubuh Yesung untuk segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok bersamanya. Ia tak sampai hati untuk memperlihatkan perlakuan yang didapati Kibum kepada Yesung. Yesung hanya diam tak banyak elakan yang ditunjukkannya. Ia tetap asyik memakan ice cream dalam genggamannya.

"Karna kau.. cucuku menjadi tak terkendali seperti itu. Dan sekarang, kau ingin memvonis cucuku buta? Kau memang wanita jalang Kim Kibum…."

Mendengar nama yang sudah terlalu familiar untuknya, Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia hanya terdiam, dan perilakunya tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Heechul. Heechul menunduk, melihat Yesung sekilas. Merasa bila Yesung telah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, Heechul segera menutup kedua daun telinga Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung tak menolak. Ia tetap diam, sembari menatap kosong dihadapannya.

"Eomma"

Heechul kembali terkesiap mendengar penuturan tersebut. "eomma?" gumamnya. Ia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, melihat keadaan yang ada. Dan yang ada? Kibum tengah meringis memegang pipinya yang memerah, dan juga tatapan amarah yang telah membuncah dari yeoja dihadapannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu itu…Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya Kim Kibum."

Heechul tampak murka akan hinaan yang dilontarkan terhadap sahabatnya tersebut. Apakah pantas bila seseorang mencap orang lain dengan sebutan demikian?

"kau.. wanita rendahan yang tak tau malu…" habis sudah kesabaran yang ditahannya barusan. Ia tak mampu lagi mendengar sekelabat hinaan yang akan ditujukan lagi kepada sahabatnya. Heechul keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Yesung, dan membentaknya dengan keras.

Flashback End

"Gomawo Chullie" ucap Kibum tulus. Menyadari posisinya saat ini, Kibum menyeka air matanya dengan cepat. Ia meraih tubuh Kibum yang masih terduduk dan lansung memeluknya. Kibum memendamkan kepalanya kebahu Heechul, dan menangis dalam dekapan tersebut. "Sudah.. kau jangan menangis dihadapan anakmu Bummie. Dia mungkin akan membencimu dengan sikapmu sekarang" tutur Heechul sembari menatap Yesung yang tampak heran melihat dua orang dewasa dihadapannya kini.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum memandang Yesung yang tengah mengamati mereka. Diusapnya sayang pipi chubby yang dimiliki Yesung. Yesung menikmati sentuhan tersebut. dan dengan sentuhan tersebutlah, membawa Yesung kembali kedunia mimpinya.

"Bummie.."

"Ne"

"Aku benci melihatmu yang terlalu cengeng ini. bukankah Kim Kibum yang ku kenal merupakan yeoja yang berbesar hati? Kenapa sekarang, kau begitu lemah hah?" kata Heechul pedas. Kibum tertawa mendapat wejangan yang sedikit pahit dari Heechul.

"Bummie.."

"Ne"

"Apakah yeoja tadi adalah mertuamu?" Seketika Kibum terdiam, dan terus mengusap surai hitam Yesung. Ia masih belum mampu mengatakan fakta sebenarnya kepada Heechul. Tapi, bukankah lambat laun semua akan terungkap?

"Ne" jawab Kibum lesu.

"Dan..apakah Choi Siwon adalah ayah dari Sungie?" Kibum mendongak menatap Heechul. Heechul membalas tatapan tersebut dengan harap. Berharap bila jawaban yang akan diucapkan Kibum, bukanlah jawaban yang ia nanti. Tapi, apa daya seorang Kim Heechul saat seorang Kim Kibum mengangguk dengan lemah. Hatinya rapuh sesaat menghadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut. Impiannya yang akan bersanding dengan Siwon sebagai istri orang yang begitu dicintainya, musnahlah sudah. Ia begitu sakit … tidakkah Kibum lebih menderita darinya?

"Ayo keruanganku.. dan akan kuceritakan semua padamu" ucapnya dingin. Ia menggandeng Yesung meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. Heechul mengikuti langkah ibu dan anak tersebut dengan lunglai. Ia masih harus menguatkan hatinya terhadap kenyataan yang meneriakinya.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah aku harus bahagia atau sedih mendegar ini semua? Tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan? Bersaing melawan tuanku sendiri? Tidak mungkin, aku mampu menang melawannya..ditambah tatapannya yang masih mengharapkan tuanku kembali untukknya" monolog seorang namja yang memang telah mengamati segala peristiwa yang telah terjadi diantara Jaejoong dan juga Kibum

**Mommy For Daddy**

Dentang bunyi lonceng yang menggema, mengalun indah menghiasi tiap sudut High School Sapphire. Rutinitas yang tergelar ditiap kelas, satu persatu mengundurkan dirinya akan teriakan yang masih mengalun indah memekakkan telinga.

Desahan nafas yang terucap lega, terdengar dari bibir pulm yang dimiliki Kibum. Ia menyender ke bangkunya dan beralih menatap jendela yang berada disampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum memandang entah apa yang dilihatnya di luar sana.

"Kau begitu suka tersenyum rupanya. Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia Bummie" ungkap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon mengintrupsi. Kibum menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Ia cepat mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak berdiri.

"Awas" ucapnya dingin. Siwon tak mengindahkan perintah Kibum tersebut. "Kenapa kau begitu dingin terhadapku Bummie?" tanya Siwon.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku muak mendengarnya bila itu terucap dari kau" jawabnya dingin. Siwon hanya terdiam. Menatap manik kelam Kibum dengan lembut. Seketika, sebuah senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kibum hanya heran menanggapi sikap namja tampan dihadapannya kini. Hah? Tampan? Demi Tuhan, apakah ia telah terhipnotis akan karisma dari namja ini?

"Bummie!" panggil seseorang diambang pintu. Dan panggilan tersebut berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut sadar dari imajinasinya. Ditatapnya melas dua orang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Mendapat alarm yang tak baik dari sahabat mereka, mereka mendekat menuju meja Kibum.

"Nuguya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Siwon hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos mendapat pertanyaan yang terlalu formal itu. Ia bangkit berdiri, membungkukkan sedikit badannya memberi salam pada dua dua orang dihadpannya. Satu orang namja, dan satu orang yeoja.

"Lee Sungmin, imnida" tutur seorang yeoja yang berambut coklat sebahu mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon hanya diam menampilkan raut bingungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Diawal sikap mereka yang terkesan arogan, kini berubah menjadi childish saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya barusan.

"Dan aku Shim Changmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap seorang namja berambut coklat menatapnya senang. Siwon kembali lagi dibuat bingung, akan perlakuan dua maklhuk dihadapannya. Dan ia lagi-lagi dibuat bingung, ketika dua tangan menjulur kepadanya. Tak ada respon dari namja tampan tersebut, Sungmin dan juga Changmin dengan agresifnya mengambil alih kedua tangan Siwon dan menjabatnya.

Melihat itu semua, Kibum hanya berdecak kesal akan tingkah kedua temannya. Ia menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, dan membuat ketiga insan yang masih bergelut hangat akan candaan ringan mereka menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau kenapa Bummie? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menggeser letaknya berdiri mendekati Kibum. Dirabanya kening Kibum yang tampak berkeringat. Kibum menepis tangan Sungmin yang hendak memegang dahinya. "Gwechanayo Min-ah" ucapnya lesu. "Aku ingin segera pulang.." tambahnya lagi.

Ia berjalan lesu melewati mereka. Tatapan matanya yang diawal sinis, dan juga senyuman manis yang sewaktu-waktu terukir indah dibibir pulmnya, tak ada lagi bertengger indah disana. Raut asa yang kecewa, menjalar dengan apik keselubung wajahnya. Siwon yang menatapnya demikin, hanya bisa menampakkan raut sendunya yang tak kalah saingnya dari sosok Kibum.

"Ya! Bummie.. chakkaman. Ayo kita pulang bersama" seru Changmin. Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, mereka bertiga telah mensejajarkan langkah Kibum. Canda dan tawa, menghiasi langkah mereka. Kecuali Kibum. Ia masih berjalan menunduk, walau Sungmin telah merangkulnya dengan hangat dan menghiburnya.

**Drrtt..drrtt…**

Kibum merogoh sakunya. Ia mengernyit heran akan nomor yang terus memanggilnya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo.."

'Ya! Bocah tengik, cepat kau kemari… '

"Appa.." ucap Kibum terbelalak.

'Dan juga uangnya. Cepat bawa kemari! Apa kau ingin aku mati disini Hhahh?'

"Appa Eodiseo?" tanya Kibum. Changmin, Siwon, dan juga Sungmin hanya menatap heran Kibum. Kibum yang telah mengetahui letak keberadaan appanya, lansung menutup telfonnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bummie.." panggil Siwon. Seketika langkah Kibum terhenti, membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Aku duluan ne.." ucapnya. Siwon terenyuh mendapat senyum manis dari Kibum barusan.

"Minnie.. aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" tutur Changmin yang masih menatap lepas kepergian Kibum.

"Aku juga Min. Kajja!" jawab Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Siwon yang masih kagum akan senyum Kibum yang terkembang untuknya. "Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Kibum dalam bahaya..kau bisa berkelahi kan?" tanya Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk pasrah dan tetap mengikuti langkah Changmin dan juga Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya, mengikuti langkah mereka yang meyeretnya pergi.

**.**

**.**

Siwon, Changmin, dan juga Sungmin kini tengah berada di pusat Gangnam. Sebuah tempat yang menyuguhkan area busana, dan tak terkecuali hiburan malam. Siwon hanya bisa membungkam dirinya seorang, saat dilihatnya dua teman barunya kini melangkah mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Kibum. Tak ayal juga, bila seorang penerus Choi terkadang mengikuti jejak konyol mereka dalam menjadi dekteftif abal-abalan.

Siwon menarik ujung baju Changmin, yang membuat namja itu melirik sekilas kearah Siwon. " Untuk apa kita menjadi seorang penguntit begini? Kenapa kita tidak lansung menyapanya saja?"

"Kibum slalu menghindar bila dia akan bertemu dengan appanya. Dan setiap dia menemui appanya itu juga, dia selalu menerima perlakuan kasar dari appanya yang pemabuk itu. Karna itu, kita akan menolongnya bila nanti ia kesusahan" jawab Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum.

Walaupun Siwon belum paham betul akan kondisinya saat ini, ia masih saja mengikuti langkah Kibum secara sembunyi seperti yang lainnya.*bilang penguntit aja susah! Lupakan.*

Dari satu gang ke gang yang lain dilalui oleh Kibum. Raut bahagia masih menempel diwajah mulusnya. Senyum yang terkembang seperti yang ditujukan ke Siwon pun, masih sama manisnya. Langkah Kibum terhenti, begitupun Siwon dkk. Sejenak, yeoja itu mengatur nafasnya pelan didepan sebuah ruko yang terhiasi berbagai macam lampu-lampu kecil disekitarnya. "Untuk apa dia ke bar?" tanya Siwon, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab.

Senyumnya semakin terkembang, tak kala ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan menghilang didalamnya. Siwon dkk, mendekati tempat tersebut masih dengan mengendap-endap. Changmin yang sudah berada didekat jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menajamkan penglihatannya ke dalam tempat tersebut. Begitupun Sungmin. Dan hanya Siwon yang masih terpaku memandang bingung akan pola tingkah teman barunya ini.

"Ada sekitar tujuh namja dewasa didalam." Bisik Changmin.

"Kita lihat dulu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan" sahut Sungmin. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti akan jalur pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang Changmin dan juga Sungmin tanpa ada celah untuk mengikuti kegiatan mereka.

**Kibum Pov**

Langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah bar yang masih belum dibuka. Sedikit senyum kusunggingkan dari bibirku, mengingat appa yang slalu aku rindukan menungguku didalam. Tak urung menunggu waktu yang lama, aku membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sesampainya didalam, aku hanya bingung bertakjub keget takkala kudapati appaku yang telah tersungkur dilantai. Wajahnya yang lebam seperti habis dipukuli, tampak begitu meringis menahan sakit yang dirasanya. Aku segera menghampiri appa. Kuseka sedikit darah yang terlihat disudut bibirnya. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan, dan menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada tujuh namja dewasa yang tengah berdiri, menatap kami angkuh bercampur jijik.

"Mana uangnya?" tanya namja bertubuh gempal, dan kurasa ia adalah pemimpin dari namja-namja ini.

"MANA UANG YANG KAU JANJIKAN, HAH" suaranya meninggi menatap kami garang. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan juga Appa. Ditendangnya keras appa yang telah terkulai tak bertenaga. Aku hanya bisa menangis, memohon untuk berhenti. Tetapi, ia tak menghiraukan perkataanku dan terus membabi buta menendang appa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA.." Pekikku, dan berhasil membuatnya terhenti. Ia menatapku,lalu berjongkok menghadapku. Sebuah seringaian ditampakkannya menatapku. Aku meringkuk takut, dan perlahan mundur darinya.

"Dengan cara apa kau akan membayar semua hutang appamu manis?". Sejenak aku terdiam. Mencoba berfikir atas jawabannya. Tapi semuanya nihil. Aku bingung, bila harus berfikir disaat genting seperti ini. ia masih menatapku dengan seringaian nakalnya. Berusaha sok tegar, kubalas tatapan tersebut walau tubuhku merasa takut akan keberadaan mereka yang mampu berbuat nekat.

" .. akan~~"

"Akan kuserahkan dia untukmu. Terserah kau mau apakan dia. Apakah itu cukup untuk membayar semua hutangku?"

Pernyataan appa mengintrupsiku. Belum sempat kukeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, appa telah memotongnya dengan pernyataan yang membuatku kaget. Kualihkan perhatianku kepada appa yang berada disampingku. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap namja tersebut, tersirat sudah keyakinan akan perkataannya.

"Appa.." ucapku lirih.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Kim Young Woon?" tanyanya. Appa mengangguk pasti tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan disana. Perlahan, tubuhku lemah. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat. Appa rela menjualku demi kepentingan pribadinya? Apa tak ada sedikitpun kasih sayangnya untukku?

"Bukankah ia adalah anakmu? Kau tak khawatir dengannya?" tanya namja tersebut. sejenak appa diam, menunduk seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Aku berharap appa bisa mengubah keputusannya, tapi keberuntungan belum memihakku " Dia sudah dewasa. Dan bukan tanggung jawabku lagi untuk mengurusnya" tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kulihat namja-namja dihadapanku. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mendekatiku. Dua orang mencengkram tanganku, mengangkat kuberdiri. Aku menolak, terus meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Shireo…Appa Jebal…Appa" pekikku.

Appa hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya memandangku tanpa rasa kasihannya melihatku diajak paksa oleh mereka. "Appa…Appa…Shireo. Aku tak ingin ikut dengan kalian. SHIREO.." erangku frustasi.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu Bar milik appaku terbuka paksa. Kuperhatikan tiga sosok remaja yang memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku. Aku sedikit tersenyum memandang mereka. Tiga sosok yang notabennya adalah teman-temanku. "Sungmin..Changmin..Siwon.." ucapku lirih.

Kibum End

"Ya ahjussi tua bangka. Kasihan uri chingu. Lepasin!" tutur Sungmin dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pemimpin mereka.

Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan dari namja tersebut. Merasa tak dihiraukan, namja tersebut mengerahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengusir mereka semua. Sungmin telah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya, begitupun Changmin. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka. Satu orang namja datang menghampiri Sungmin, hendak menggapai yeoja tersebut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum misterius. Merasa jengah telah diremehkan oleh anak kecil, namja tersebut semakin gesit menggapainya. Belum sempat tangan namja itu menyentuh Sungmin, Sungmin telah menyemprotkan parfumnya yang dipegangnya dari balik punggungnya. Namja tersebut mengerang perih. Dan perkelahianpun tak terelakkan lagi.

Changmin melawan dua namja sekaligus. Satu orang namja berambut merah dan juga namja berkulit hitam coklat. Satu pukulan dilayangkan namja berkulit hitam kepada Changmin. Changmin menangkis pukulan tersebut dengan cepat. Ditinjunya ulu hati namja tersebut dengan sikutnya. Namja berambut merah maju hendak melayagkan satu tendangan kearah Changmin. Dan lagi-lagi, Changmin mampu menandinginya. Ketika kaki tersebut melayang kepadanya, Changmin segera beralih memegang kaki tersebut,menguncinya lalu memutarnya, sehingga namja tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

Begitupun dengan Siwon. Tapi berbeda dengan dua temannya, ia telah dikepung oleh tiga namja yang melingkarinya. Namja namja tersebut berseringai. Siwon tak gentar dengan seringaian tersebut. Satu namja berambut coklat, berusaha menyerangnya. Dengan sigat, Siwon mengunci pergerakan namja tersebut. dipelintirnya tangan namja tersebut kebelakang dan menguncinya. Merasa temannya telah dikalahkan oleh Siwon, dua namja sisanya mendekati Siwon dengan perhitungannya. Jangan remehkan si muda Choi dalam bertarung. Ia berjalan mundur, masih dengan namja berambut coklat dalam dekapannya.

Merasa Siwon takkan bisa lari, mengingat dibalik namja tersebut berdiri kokoh tembok yang mengepungnya. Dua namja tersebut berseringai sembari melayangkan serangannya. Siwon terkekeh pelan. Diringankannya badannya bertumpu dengan tubuh namja dalam dekapannya. Sedikit loncatan dilakukannya, lalu kekuatan kakinya ditumpukannya sebentar pada tembok. Ia melakukan salto dua kali putaran sembari melakukan pukulan telak kepada dua namja tersebut. Mereka limbung, dan jatuh.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga akan aksi Siwon, begitupun Changmin. Tapi, senyuman tersebut tidak berlansung lama saat Siwon limblung dan jatuh.

"Siwon" pekik Kibum. Ia berlari menghampiri Siwon yang terjatuh bersimbah darah. Sebuah pisau tertancap indah dipunggungnya.

"Choi Siwon!" tambah Changmin. Ia berlari menghampiri Siwon. matanya menyalang garang menatap namja gempal yang telah menusuk Siwon. Changmin berdiri, menggertakkan rahangnya. Namja gempal tersebut tersenyum kecut menatap Changmin yang marah.

"Kau panggil siapa tadi? Choi..Choi Siwon?" tanyanya takut. Changmin tak menggubris pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sedikit meloncat, memutar tubuhnya diudara dan mendaratkan tendangannya pada leher namja tersebut. Namja tersebut terjerembab jatuh, dan pisau yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya.

Changmin duduk diatas namja gempal itu, lalu mengunci kedua tangan namja tersebut dengan kedua kakinya, dan tangannya yang hendak mencekik namja tersebut.

"Choi..Choi..Siwon?" tanyanya terbata.

**Mommy For Daddy**

"Lalu?"

Kibum mendesah, menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi singasananya. Ia memainkan gantungan handphone dalam genggamannya kini. "Dihari itu, pertama kalinya aku bertemu ibunya. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? Kami bertiga habis-habisan dimarahi oleh ibunya~~" Kibum menjeda ceritanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau dulu tidak menyukai Siwon? Apa sebelumnya kalian terlibat maslah?" tanya Heechul antusias. Kibum kembali mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Heechul yang tampak menunggu jawabannya. " Aku bukan tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, dihari itu~~"

"Dihari itu~~?" ulang Heechul.

"Changmin dan juga Sungmin tak kunjung mengucapkan selamat dihari ulang tahunku saat itu. Dan jadilah aku dibuatnya bad mood pada hari itu."

Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban yang begitu kekanakan terucap dari bibir Kibum. Kibum yang merasa ditertawakan, mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang ditujukan pada sahabatnya tersebut. Sontak, Heechul terperangah akan senyum mematikan tersebut. " Kau sungguh terlalu kekanakan Bummie"

"Mungkin. Tapi, dihari itu juga..aku mendapat sebuah kado dari Siwon." Kibum menunjukkan gantungan handphone yang terpasang dihandphonenya kini. Heechul menatapnya intens. Sebuah gantungan pahatan dari kayu, berukir kristal es natal dengan ukiran nama 'Snow' tercetak dibawahnya. Diperhatikan lebih dalampun, tak ada yang istimewa dari gantungan tersebut.

"Dia bilang diriku tampak dingin dari luar, sama halnya dengan es tersebut. Terlalu dingin dijamah~~"

"Aku terlalu menarik untuk diteliti menurutnya. Sehingga aku mampu menarik perhatian, dan mampu memberi warna untuk yang lainnya~~"

"Sifatku yang terlalu transparan, mudah untuk ditebak katanya…sama halnya seperti es tersebut."

Heechul hanya mendengarnya dengan seksama. Kibum mendesah, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Dia bukan namja yang puitis, terlalu spontan akan perkataannya..tapi, aku hargai kemampuannya itu" puji Heechul. Dilihatnya kembali gantungan handphone Kibum. Diraihnya lalu ditelisiknya lebih dalam. Heechul tersenyum sembari menelisiknya, sembari berujar " Apa kalian lansung berkencan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Anni.. tetapi, hubungan kami semakin dekat dari hari kehari hingga sampai ke bangku kuliah~~"

"Apa kalian berempat masih bersama-sama saat itu?" Kibum menggeleng lagi."Hanya aku, Sungmin, dan Siwon. Changmin tak melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan kami"

"Bagaimana appamu saat itu?" Apa kau masih menemuinya?"

"Anni.. Aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya semenjak insiden tersebut. Tetapi Siwon yang sesekali bertandang menemuinya"

Kibum beranjak berdiri menuju jendela ruang kerjanya. Dipandangnya lepas hamparan pemandangan gedung bertingkat dan juga jejak-jejak aktivitas manusia dibawahnya. Perlahan, mentari beranjak menemui peraduannya. Tergambar jelas dari tumpahan warna jingga yang tergores indah dihamparan langit. Heechul pun beranjak, mendekati Kibum yang yang masih berimajinasi dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Bummie.." Kibum menoleh. Sejenak, Heechul menarik nafasnya perlahan. Mengumpulkan semua keberanian akan pertanyaan yang akan dikatakan kepada Kibum. Heechul membuka sedikit mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Terlihat jelas, bila yeoja tersebut tengah gugup.

"Apa..apa kau dan juga Choi Siwon, pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

Perlahan Kibum mengangguk, dan anggukan itu yang membuat hati seorang Kim Heechul hancur. Tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya untuk meraih hati seorang Choi Siwon. Hei, Heechul bukanlah tipe yeoja perebut. Lihatlah dua sejoli ini! Mereka saling mencintai, tetapi takdir belum bisa menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana bisa Heechul tega merebut tambatan hati sahabatnya ini?

"Tapi..Tapi kenapa kalian~~"

"Sungie.. Sungie dimana Chullie?" tanya Kibum memotong pertanyaan Heechul.

.

**ʈʙʗ®**

Kemana Sungie perginya Chingu? Ada yang liat gag? Kalau liat, lansung kabari Bummie ya. Kasihan tuh Bummie nyariin. Kekekek

Nah, masa lalu Sibum satu persatu terungkap nih. Ada yang tau gimana kelanjutannya? Kenapa mereka bisa pisah? Jawaban yang benar, bakal amore cium dech#mata blink-blink# Read: Inget thor puasa, gag takut dosa apa?

Ok Lupakan! Heum, untuk kalian yang berpuasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya . Mohon maaf lahir batin ya!. Dan satu lagi, Amoree gag bisa mastiin berapa hari atau minggu sekali efef ni bakal publish. Soalnya, amoree juga harus ngehendel Efef 'Appa Hyung Waeyo' amoree. Jadi prinsip amore gini, Kalau MFD publish, selanjutnya AHW publish dan seterusnya gitu…

Jadi, amoree gag bisa egois bila MFD ni banyak peminatnya, amoree bakal ngelanjuti efef ni mulu. Semoga Chingu ngerti ya, dan jangan salahkan amoree bila updatenya lama. Habis, mood buat nulis kadang-kadang muncul dan kadang-kadang juga ilang.

Dan sekarang, amoree ngucapin thanks buat reader setia amoree :

**Paradisaea Rubra** : Sungie gag muncul, lagi asyik main ma ddangkoma brother tuh noona . Eum, Kyu buta. Tapi gag selamanya, gag tega uga ma si magnae satu ini dibuat menderita mulu. Hihih. Kibum emang dokter chingu..Gomapta chingu

: waduh..lansung jatuh cinta? Ama amoree nya uga jatuh cinta uga gag? Ehehe. Gomapta Chingu

**Hera3424** : Hahaha..bener tuh Chingu. Apa perlu Jongie kita bakar rame-rame, dan jadiin dia Jongie guling? Gomapta chingu

**Psykkh **: wah..wah.. amoree bisa ngelus dada nih. Ihihi. Seperti pengakuan Kibum, mereka pernah menikah chingu. Hanchul? Eum.. amore fikir-fikir dulu ya enaknya di moment gimana. Gomapta chingu

**Kyusung Shipper** : Siap chingu! Ini udah update. Mian terlalu lama. Wah.. pertanyaan chingu banyak beuner dech. Untuk jawabannya, bakal amoree kupas kedepan ne. Gomapta chingu

**Bryan Andrew Cho** : heheh… mian chingu. Waduh chingu sadis bener, makn buat Kyu? Gimana nasib anak-anak kami chingu?# nangis gaje bareng Kyu#. Kok efefnya gag dilanjutin chingu? Padahal dah lama buanget nungguinnya. Gomapta chingu

**Cho97** : #nangis gaje bareng reader#. Menderita beuer nasib Bummie ne? . Cinta gag ya wonnpa ma istrinya? Liat aja ntar dech. Gomapta chingu

**Lovelybummie** : penasaran gimana chingu? Jae kejam udah dari orok chingu.#digapok sandal Yunho. Gomapta chingu

**Kyurielf** : nih dah dilanjutin Chingu. Gag papa kalau chingu baru riviw. Heum, kaasih tau gag ya alas an jae benci m bumbum? Entar aja dech. Ehehe. Gomapta chingu

**KinanChoi** : Heum. Kyunnie buta…tapi gag permanen chingu. Alasan kebencian Jae? Chap depan ne Chingu. Yeppa emang bener amoree buat sedikit agag berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya, tapi gag akut kok. Kinan cerewet? Menurut amoree gag tuh. Malah amoree makin semangat nih. Gomapta chingu

**Nasumichan Uharu **: selamat datang Naumi . Gag papa law chingu baru bisa review. Betul buanget, Sibum pernah nikah sebelumnya.. Nasumi gag cerewet kok, Amoree malah seneng. Ntar amoree jwab satu persatu pertanyaannya ne. Gomapta chingu

**EllaChoi13** : Nasib evil? Dah amoree tending ampe erkurius tuh. Ehehe bercanda. Kok Chingu tau? Wah.. chingu bisa baca fikiran amoree ya? Kekek. Efef AHW masih lanjut kok. Tapi amoree selang seling dipublishnya. Gag papa kan? Gomapta chingu buat perhatiannya

**Woles **: sekejam-kejam ibu mertua, masih kejam ibukota chingu. Kekeke. Gomapta chingu


	5. Chapter 5

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

**Twinkle-twinkle little star..**

**how i wonder what you are****  
****up above the world so high****  
****like a diamond in the sky****  
****twinkle, twinkle, little star****  
****how i wonder what you are**

Alunan suara yang berayun merdu didaun telinga, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut larut dalam simfoni sederhana tersebut. Termasuk dua yeoja satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum dan juga Kim Heechul. Kibum merapatkan dirinya disamping ruang inap pasiennya. Sedikit sembulan dari kepalanya di tengadahkannya guna memperhatikan suasana didalam sana. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Yesung. Ya, hanya buah hatinya itulah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hangat seperti ini. Wajahnya yang teduh, tanpa dosa…serta suaranya yang merdu dengan kadar seni yang terbilang tinggi, hanya bisa membuat orang yang memandangnya akan lansung terpaut hatinya bila dekat dengannya.

Lihat saja seorang bocah yang terduduk diranjang empuknya. Ia tersenyum, walau dapat dikatakan hanya sebuah senyum palsu yang diukirnya. Tapi, tidakkah itu cukup bagus? Mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, pasiennya itu mengerang frustasi atas keadaan yang dialaminya. Kyuhyun. Choi Kyuhyun. Bocah itu lah yang tengah mendengar lantunan merdu sederetan nada Yesung.

"Suaramu benar-benar bagus hyung" puji Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum lebar. Walau kondisinya tak selayak anak pada umumnya, tapi ia tau benar bila Kyuhyun tengah memujinya.

"Aku bangga padamu"

"Kyu rubik.." tutur Yesung. Ia menjulurkan rubik yang telah tersusun rapi kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya. Bukankah kegelapan kini melanda penglihatannya? Yesung sadar akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia menyambar tangan Kyuhyun cepat, dan meletakkannya diatas tangan bocah tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus guna memberi jawabannya. "Gomawo Sungie hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederetan giginya yang terlihat putih.

**Twinkle-twinkle little star….**

**how i wonder what you are****  
****up above the world so high**

Kibum yang sedari tadi memandang dua bocah dihadapannya, hanya mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair. Yeoja itu memang tengah menangis. Hatinya terenyuh mendapati potret putranya yang sudah bisa menanggapi lawan bicaranya perlahan. Hal yang sungguh luar biasanya baginya kini.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa memberikan energy positif untuk perkembangan Sungie" bisik Heechul. Dielusnya pundak Kibum perlahan. Kibum memegang tangan Heechul lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Ini sungguh keajaiban Chullie". Heechul membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Sungie jauh lebih membaiknya saat dekat dengan simuda Cho itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara bass menginterupsi mereka. Kibum tau siapa pemilik suara. Tapi, tubuhnya masih juga enggan untuk menyapanya.

"Annyeong, tuan Choi" jawab Heechul kikuk. Heechul menyikut lengan Kibum pelan, tetapi Kibum tak mengubrisnya. Ia masih saja diam, menempelkan dirinya dipinggir pintu masuk memandang lekat Sungie yang masih saja menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Kibum noona" sahut seorang namja disamping Siwon. Kibum menoleh. Dipandangnya seorang namja berperawakan China yang memang sudah ia kenal. Kibum tersenyum kecil menatapnya. "Annyeong Hankyung ssi"

Hankyung menunduk hormat, begitupun Kibum. Siwon merasa jengah dengan perlakuan Kibum yang lebih terkesan manis pada bawahannya dibandingkan ia. Siwon sedikit berdehem, mengalihkan keadaan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan ini.

"Eomma.." seru Yesung. Ia berlari berhambur memeluk paha Kibum. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan tersenyum lebar. Kibum membalas senyuman putranya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Yesung, lalu merapikan poni anaknya yang menjuntai didahinya. "Kyuhyun bahagia. Sungie punya suara bagus" celotehnya bahagia. Yesung begitu bahagia. Setelah melapor pada eommanya, ia kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Kibum mengikuti gerak langkah anaknya yang begitu semangatnya. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur, karena Tuhan telah memberi seorang malaikat kecil untuk menemani hari-harinya yang begitu berat. Kibum tak pernah sedetikpun mengeluh, bila malaikat kecilnya itu berbeda. Bukankah itu indah? Dan ia patut diberi gelar sebagai ibu terbaik didunia ini.

"Sungie? Apa dia anakmu Bummie?" Kibum mendongak, menatap obsidian Siwon. Ia berdiri, dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang sedikit lusuh. "Sungie memang anakku" jawabnya dingin. Kibum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon, Heechul, dan juga Hankyung. Belum jauh ia pergi, sebuah tangan menginterupsi langkahnya. Kibum membalikkan badannya, menatap siempunya tangan tersebut.

"Siapa ayahnya? Dan dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Siwon. Kibum bungkam. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari namja tampan didepannya. Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Kibum, dan dengan terpaksanya yeoja cantik itu harus menatap wajah tampan Siwon.

"Tolong beritahu aku Bummie..apa dia anak kita? Apa Sungie adalah darah dagingku?" tanya Siwon. Obsidiannya begitu sendu memandang manik kelam Kibum. Kibum menggeleng perlahan. Hatinya perih, bila harus membuka kembali lukanya yang telah terkoyak. Ia menggigit bibir atasnya kuat, agar tangis yang slalu ia kukung tak lengser dari jangkauannya.

"Bummie"

Kibum semakin tertekan dibuatnya. Hatinya terlalu gamang untuk mengungkap faktanya. Ia juga terenyuh memandang obsidian Siwon yang begitu tulus padanya. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini? Kibum menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu berkata " Dia bukan anakmu. Kau puas?"

"Aku tak percaya padamu"

Kibum semakin pangling. Tanpa disadari siapun, badannya sedikit bergetar, dan juga jemari-jemarinya yang mulai dingin menahan kegusarannya "Ke..kenapa kau be..begitu yakin bila di..dia anakmu"

Siwon tertawa. Dipeluknya hangat tubuh Kibum. Sejenak Kibum menikmati pelukan tersebut. Tangan kekar yang mengalungi badannya, suhu badannya yang begitu hangat, bahkan aroma tubuhnya yang memang sudah menjadi candu Kibum slama ini.. Demi Tuhan, Kibum sangat merindukannya. Tapi, ia masih belum terlalu sanggup untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bila ia harus berkata jujur, bagaimana nasib Sungmin sahabatnya yang merupakan istri sah Siwon? Dan juga Kim Jaejoong, yang merupakan ibu mertuanya yang sangat membencinya? Sungguh teruntuk apapun didunia ini, Kibum masih belum terlalu siap memberitahukan semuanya.

PLAKK!

Heechul dan juga Hankyung terperangah dengan apa pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka. Mereka melangkah mendekati Kibum dan juga Siwon. "Dia bukan anakmu. Dia adalah darah dagingnya CHANGMIN. SHIM CHANGMIN" ucap Kibum dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bergalau ria dengan fikirannya. Heechul sekilas menatap Siwon, hendak memberi perhatiannya. Tetapi, melihat begitu terpuruknya Kibum dalam pengamatannya tadi, Heechul memutuskan untuk menyusul Kibum yang mungkin lebih membutuhkannya.

Siwon sedikit tersenyum memandang kepergian Kibum. Tak dihiraukannya rasa perih yang masih menghinggapi pipinya. "Bahkan tubuhnya tak pandai berbohong." Ujar Hankyung. Siwon mengangguk. Ditepuknya bahu Hankyung pelan. Hankyung menoleh, memandang lekat tuannya. "Gomawo Hankyung ah" tuturnya, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

'Apa tindakanku sudah benar? Menyatukan hati mereka, yang mungkin dengan tanpa sadarnya, aku sudah menghancurkan sendiri perasaanku? Bukankah begitu Hyung?. Maafkan aku, karnaku..namamu juga ikut terseret … Apa aku sudah benar?' batin Hankyung.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

**.**

**Duduk bersantai dibawah pohon maple yang terlihat rimbun akan daunnya, memang terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Dedaunan yang begitu tampak kecoklatan, silih bergati saling berjatuhan menimpa setiap gerangan yang menikmati akan sifat jahil dari pohon tersebut. Semilir angin yang berputar-putar dengan sedikit angkuhnya, sedikit terasa ngilu pada kulit ari yang memang sudah terasa tipis.**

**Tak ayal dengan pasangan baru yang tengah memadu kasih mereka dibawah pohon tersebut, dan dalam jangkauan semesta tentunya. Siwon yang duduk manis menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang besar pohon tersebut, mendekap kekasihnya Kibum yang bergelayut mesra duduk dihadapannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon. **

**Siwon mengelus surai kelam Kibum dengan lembutnya, sembari sesekali menelusuri sebuah buku yang tengah dipegang manis oleh jemari-jemari Kibum. "Apakah begitu cintanya kau pada selingkuhanmu itu chagi? Sehingga kau melupakan kekasihmu kini?" tanya Siwon lembut. Kibum mendongak. Matanya yang mengerjap polos, hanya membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil memandangnya. **

**Siwon mencubit pelan ujung hidung Kibum, lalu menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri dengan lembutnya. Kibum tampak kesal dengan perilaku Siwon, lalu dengan refleksnya ia menjewer pipi Siwon dengan kerasnya. Siwon meringis kesakitan. Dilepaskannya tautannya dari hidung mancung Kibum. Ia beralih memegang pipinya yang tengah disiksa tanpa ampun oleh kekasihnya.**

**Kibum membalik badannya yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon. Ia berseringai mendapati kekasihnya yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dan dengan isengnya, Kibum menambah lagi tautan tangannya pada pipi Siwon dengan tangan kirinya. Dan jadilah sekarang kedua pipi namja tampan tersebut menjadi sedikit longgar dibuatnya.**

"**Cha..Chagi..Lepa..kan. A..kit" ucap Siwon lirih ditengah aksi menjewer Kibum. Kibum tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon lagi-lagi memaksa Kibum untuk melepaskannya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum menolak. Ayolah..Choi Siwon bukanlah namja yang lemah yang tak mampu melepaskan tautan tangan Kibum dari pipinya. Dia memang namja yang berkomitmen bila asset yang melekat didirinya tak ingin disentuh. Tapi, sebuah pengecualian untuk yeojachingunya.**

**Siwon merasa jengah akan ucapannya yang tak didengar oleh Kibum. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang memegang kedua tangan Kibum, lalu menarik lengan Kibum dengan kuatnya. Kibum diam saat jarak pandang mereka begitu dekat. Dapat dilihatnya wajah mulus Siwon dari sudut pandangnya. Begitu bersih, mulus, dan tanpa celah apapun. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Ia tak ingin bila Siwon mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergerak diluar kendalinya kini. Kibum menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan raut malunya yang mungkin sudah tergambar diwajahnya yang memang sudah merah padam.**

**Siwon memegang dagu Kibum. Diangkatnya sedikit dagu tersebut. **

**CUPP!**

"**Itu untuk kau yang mengacuhkanku tadi"**

**CUPP!**

"**Itu untuk kesakitan dari pipiku karna kau tadi" Kibum merona hebat karenanya. Raut wajahnya memerah seketika karena malu. Oh ayolah, ini baru pertama kalinya Siwon mencium dirinya begitu kekanakan. Hubungan mereka yang terjalin 5 bulan lamanya, tak pernah sedikitpun namja tersebut bersikap sedemikian rupa untuk meminta ciuman darinya. Bukankah terlalu lucu?**

**Kibum ingat betul saat pertama kali Siwon memintanya untuk menjadi yeojachingunga, namja tersebut berdiri dihalaman depan kampus dengan seikat bunga mawar dalam genggamannya. Ia berteriak lantang memanggil nama Kibum dan mengatakan "Kim Kibum.. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Kibum. Malu tentunya. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Kibum juga memang benar-benar mencintai Siwon setulus hatinya.**

**Sebuah anggukan Kibum layangkan saat ia berhadapan dengan Siwon, menandakan bila ia menerimanya. Siwon tersenyum menang, lalu mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Kibum. Semua insan yang memandang mereka seketika riuh akan tontonan gratis didepan mereka. Kagum, iri, atau benci menjalar kemasing-masing, mengingat begitu indahnya hubungan mereka.**

**CUPP!**

**Kibum berseringai saat didapatinya Siwon membatu. "Itu untuk kau karna telah menggodaku" tutur Kibum.**

**Siwon menarik tengkuk Kibum dan mendekatkannya pada bibir marum Kibum. Siwon tak melumatnya, hanya mendekatkannya saja. Ditatapnya manik kelam Kibum yang melotot dengan sempurnanya. Siwon tersenyum dalam hati mendapat respon Kibum yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengerling nakal memandang Kibum yang masih larut dalam rasa kagetnya.**

**Perlahan Siwon melumat lembut bibir marum Kibum, bermain sedikit dengan lidahnya dan juga kekasihnya. Perlahan Kibum menikmatinya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Siwon tampak senang dengan reaksi Kibum. Kibum mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon, begitupun dengan Siwon yang memeluk pinggang Kibum dengan eratnya. Ciuman hangat nan intim, begitu hangat diantara mereka. Desahan-desahan kecil dari bibir mereka, mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengar makhluk-makhluk disekitar mereka.**

'**AKH' Pekik Kibum. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, walau tangannya masih mengalung pada leher Siwon. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memegang bibir Kibum yang tampak sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kau terlalu bersemangat Choi Siwon!**

"**Ah, mianhe chagi. " ucap Siwon tulus. Diusapnya bibir Kibum dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan. Kibum sedikit tersenyum. Sungguh beruntung dirinya mendapati seorang namja yang begitu perhatian padanya, dan juga TAMPAN.**

"**Apakah acara kalian sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Sungmin. Ya, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu tengah berkacak pinggang disamping mereka. Kibum dan juga Siwon tersenyum kaku memandangnya.**

**PLETAK!**

**Kibum dan Siwon meringis kesakitan atas perlakuan Sungmin yang mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kekepala mereka. "Kalian fikir, dunia ini milik kalian? Seenaknya saja bercumbu dimuka umum. Bila kegiatan itu memang kebutuhan kalian, carilah sebuah kamar dan lakukan disana. Jangan dikampus Pabbo" erangnya dan berlalu pergi.**

**Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi SiBum, Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah mereka. Sebuah senyuman ambigu yang terhias dibibir shape M nya. Mereka kembali bercanda satu sama lain. Meleparkan kehangatan yang mereka miliki, guna memenuhi kehampaan yang mungkin masih saja terisi dihati mereka masing-masing.**

"**Aku memang menyukainya, mencintainya, bahkan sayang kepadanya. Tetapi ia kekasih sahabatku. Apa aku juga terlalu egois seperti nyonya Choi nantinya?" gumamnya. Sungmin berjalan lemah menjauhi kedua orang yang teramat beharga untuknya. Fikirannya melayang begitu saja, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu kebelakang. Disaat pertemuannya yang secara khusus bersama Choi Jaejoong, ibu dari Choi Siwon.**

Flashback

**Sungmin berjalan memasuki sebuah café yang terletak di pusat kota. Ia tersenyum ramah, saat seorang pelayan menyapanya dan menuntun langkahnya kesebuah ruangan khusus dimana seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menunggunya dengan anggun.**

**Sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan tesebut. Begitu banyak meja dan kursi yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi, tapi hanya dirinya dan juga wanita itu yang mengisinya. Sungguh, harta dan kekuasan mampu membeli semuanya.**

**Sungmin membungkuk hormat dihadapan wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut akan tata krama yang Sungmin lakukan. Ia mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dihadapannya. Sungmin menurut. Ia duduk dengan manisnya dihadapan wanita tersebut. Sungmin menunduk, meremas jemari-jemarinya dengan alibi sebagai pengalih kegusaran hatinya. Sejenak suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hanya detak jarum jam yang seakan asyik bermonolog seorang diatas pintu utama ruangan tersebut.**

**Suhu ruangan yang bisa dikatakan kini tengah menguliti kulitnya, dapat dirasakan Sungmin dengan detailnya. Ia meringkuk takut harus berhadapan dengan wanita ini. Walaupun ia adalah ibu dari temannya, tetapi rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi hatinya.**

"**Lee Sungmin-" Panggil Jaejoong.**

"**Ne" Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Walau rasa gugup luar biasanya masih menjalar dalam peredaran darahnya, ia tetap mempertahankan sikap seadanya dihadapan Jaejoong.**

"**Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku? Apa aku tampak begitu mengerikan?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Sungmin berbohong. Jelas-jelas kini ia tengah ketakutan Nyonya. Tidakkah kau lihat jemari-jemarinya yang kini tengah diremasnya kuat?**

**Oh ayolah… apa yang kau takutkan Min? Heii.. wajar kan bila ia kini merasa gusar? Mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia telah memaki bahkan menyiram wajah cantiknya dengan segelas orange jus dihadapan para sosialita sepertinya. Apa ia gila? Boleh kalian ucapkan itu. Tapi, apa kalian bisa mencapnya demikian saat temanmu yang paling berharga dipermalukan habis-habisan dimuka umum?**

**Apa kalian tau siapa dia? Ya, Kibum…Kim Kibum. Sungmin tampak aneh saat Jaejoong begitu akurnya berjalan bersanding dengan Kibum dalam sebuah acara. Bukankah hubungan mereka tak baik? Sungmin terus memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Tak berniat menyapanya dikala ia dan juga Jaejoong tengah bercengkrama dengan para undangan lainnya.**

**Sungmin memang berada diacara tersebut untuk menemani ibunya, yang memang sangat menyukai hal seperti ini dari kalangan yang sama seperti lainnya. Tapi Kibum? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Apakah ia telah berbaikan dengan calon mertuanya? Bila memang demikian, ia cukup lega mendegarnya.**

**Tapi, tak selang dari pemikirannya..Sungmin terperangah dibuatnya, saat dilihatnya Kibum tengah tersungkur dilantai dengan gaunnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dan yang lebih membuatnya murka, Jaejoong..orang yang telah mengajaknya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak memandang rendah Kibum. Kibum hanya diam. Ia menangis. Sungmin yakin itu. Kibumnya tengah menangis menahan malu yang dideranya.**

**Sungmin tak tahan lagi, ia menghampiri Kibum dan membantunya berdiri. Kibum terkejut melihat temannya kini disampingnya. Sungmin tak mengidahkan tatapan Kibum yang teruntuknya. Ia memandang Jaejoong sengit, menghinanya habis-habisan lalu menyiramnya juga dengan dua buah gelas orange jus.**

"**Sungmin ssi" panggil Jaejoong lembut, saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya diam sedari tadi. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan wajah aegyonya. "Ne ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin kaku.**

"**Apa yang kau fikirkan, Min?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Apa ia harus mengaku bila ia tengah memikirkan kelancangannya pada wanita ini? Oh jangan Sungmin. Bukankah kau diminta kemari memang karena alasan itu? Untuk apa kau takut?**

"**Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?" Nafas Sungmin seakan tercekat karenanya. Apa orang tuanya akan ikut serta dalam skandal yang dibuatya ini? Oh tidak…Demi Tuhan, itu hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.**

"**Me..mereka baik" Jaejoong tersenyum. Diseruputnya teh yang telah dingin dihadapannya. Sungmin semakin canggung dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia secepatnya pergi saat wanita itu tengah menyeduh tehnya. Tapi apa daya dia saat ini. Kakinya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan. Kau takut nak? Bila benar, kenapa kau melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh waktu itu? Apa karna instingmu seorang? Entahlah..**

"**Apa mereka tak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" **

"**Anni. Apa itu Nyonya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.**

"**Tentang perjodohanmu dan anakku" jawab Jaejoong telak. Sungmin tercengang. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Perjodohan? Siapa anaknya? Apa Siwon mempunyai saudara? Sepengetahuannya Tidak!**

"**Perjodohanmu dan juga Siwon putraku~"**

"**Kau belum tau rupanya. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Min?"**

**Sungmin bungkam. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun saat ini. Disatu sisi ia begitu senang mendegarnya, dan satu sisi yang lain hatinya mencelos saat diingatnya Siwon telah dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, Kibum.**

"**Kau memikirkan perempuan itu? Bukankah kau sungguh mencintai putraku Min? Apa yang kau ragukan lagi? Bahkan aku telah merestui bila dirimu yang menjadi menantuku dibandingkan dia" **

"**Apa yang membuat anda terlalu membencinya Nyonya?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Hatinya kini merasa mendidih panasnya menahan amarah. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Karna latar belakangnya yang tak sebanding denganku. Bahkan ayahnya yang sering skali terlibat skandal dengan para maniak dan juga mafia diluaran sana~"**

"**Namja pecandu itu juga sering memeras putraku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tak sudi bila harus berbesan dengannya yang slalu memeras dan tak tau diri itu. Dia dan juga ayahnya, tak jauh bedanya" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Sungmin tersenyum, walau kini hatinya telah mengilu akan kata hinaan yang terlontar dari Jaejoong.**

"**Apa semuanya harus dipandang dengan kekuasaan dan juga kekayaan Nyonya? Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam?" tanya Sungmin. Jaejoong berseringai memandang Sungmin.**

"**Apakah kau mencintai Siwon, Min?" kini Jaejoong berbalik tanya. Sungmin gelagapan. Bohong bila ia harus mengatakan tidak. Biar bagaimanapun, ia sudah mencintai namja berlesung pipi itu sejak lamanya. Dan kini, cintanya takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena jalur perjodohan yang ditentukan kedua orang tua mereka..bukankah Tuhan telah melancarkan keinginannya itu?**

"**A..a..aku. Hm~" Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menggapai tangan Sungmin yang telah tergeletak diatas meja. Digenggamnya semua jemari-jemari Sungmin. Sungmin tak menolak. Ia terhanyut akan kehangatan yang tersalur dari genggaman Jaejoong, dan semakin terhanyut dengan hati dan fikirannya yang semakin gusar.**

"**Perjodohan ini sudah kami buat sejak dulu, Min. Apa kau tau kenapa Wonnie bisa satu sekolah denganmu? Semua itu omonim lakukan agar kalian bisa dekat tanpa harus terkekang dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi, malah wanita itu yang kini menarik hatinya" jelas Jaejoong.**

"**Omonim tau, bila kau lebih jauh mencintai Wonnie daripada wanita itu. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kau fikirkan Minnie ya?"**

**Sungmin semakin terkekang dibuatnya. Hatinya kini memberontak antara dua sisi. Saling berkelahi dengan argumennya masing-masing. **

'**Heii Lee Sungmin, kau sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari orang tua dan juga calon mertuamu. Jadi apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Temanmu Kim Kibum itu? Sudahlah..pasti dia akan merelakannya.'**

'**Minnie…apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Kibum akan kenyataan ini? Bukankah kau lebih mementingkan persahabatan dibandingkan lainnya? Itu kan janjimu bersama Kibum?'**

**Sungmin semakin gusar akan dua alibi yang menjalar ke otaknya. Sungmin berdiri, melepaskan genggaman Jaejoong dari tangannya. "Aku permisi Nyonya." Ujar Sungmin. Ia membungkuk hormat sebagai salamnya dan beranjak pergi. Belum sempat Sungmin memegang gagang pintu, Jaejoong menginterupsi Sungmin dengan perkataannya, " Kau bisa memikirkannya Min. Kau akan tampak semakin egois bila memutuskan perjodohan ini. Bukan hanya dirimu yang sakit, tapi juga Wonnie. Aku tau benar bagaimana perangai anakku. Takkan ada keharmonisan yang terjalin bila ia bersama wanita itu. Apa kau juga tak kasihan padaku yang akan mati secara perlahan ditangan wanita itu dan juga ayahnya?"**

**Sungmin tak mengubris perkataan Jaejoong. Diambilnya alih gagang kenop pintu tersebut, dan menghilang. Melihat tak ada lagi Sungmin dalam jangkauan matanya, Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia menegak minumannya yang sudah dingin. "Tak kusangka bila dia juga mencintai putraku. Kurasa akan lebih mudah menjauhkan parasit-parasit itu dari putraku nantinya. Jangan bermimpi kau Kim Kibum" gumam Jaejoong disela meminum tehnya.**

Flashback End

.

.

**Mommy For Daddy!**

**.**

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruangannya. Dikatupkannya kedua tangannya yang tengah menutup wajahnya. Ia mendesah pelan, seakan begitu beratnya beban yang slalu dipikulnya. Matanya tampak memerah memang, mengingat sepanjang perjalan menuju ruangannya ia menangis. Kibum tak tau lagi, apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Ia beranjak menuju wastafel disudut ruangannya, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang tampak berantakan. Dipandangnya dirinya seorang dicermin. Kibum tersenyum. "Bahkan kau juga mentertawakanku" gumamnya seorang.

CKLEK!

Kibum beralih memandang pintu kerjanya. Heechul berdiri disana, sembari tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia berjalan masuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Dirangkulnya bahu Kibum dengan hangat. Heechul memegang kedua bahu Kibum dan merebahkannya dibahunya. Kibum tersenyum tipis akan sifat Heechul yang terkesan manja ini. Diusapnya pelan surai Heecul dengan lembut, agar Heechul merasa sedikit nyaman dengan posisinya kini.

"Bummie?"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa tadi kau tak berterus terang? Bukankah sudah saatnya bila ia tau kalau Sungie juga anaknya?"

Kibum tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tautan Heechul yang bermanja dengannya. Kibum beranjak menuju sofa yang memang sudah terletak ditengah ruang kerjanya. Walau rasa berat dihatinya masih terus merasuki fikirannya, perlahan Kibum menceritakan apa alasannya mengatakan hal diluar dugaannya tadi..termasuk akan Sungmin dan juga Jaejoong.

"Bummie.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tau kalau ibu Kyuhyun sudah lama meninggal?" Kibum menggeleng. Maniknya menatap horror obsidian caramel Heechul. Apa ia salah dengar? Sungminnya telah tiada? Apa otakmu kini telah terganggu Kibum? Tidakkah kau sadar bila beberapa hari ini Cuma Siwon yang slalu menemani anaknya disini?

"Yang aku dengar, istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul. Kibum bungkam. Sudah cukup olahraga jantung yang ia terima hari ini. "Kau tak berbohong kan Chullie?" Heechul menggeleng mantap.

"Eomma" panggil Yesung yang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu. Dua yeoja itu beralih memandang lekat Yesung yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Bocah 8 tahun itu sedikit berlari sebelum berhambur memeluk Kibum. Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederetan giginya yang hampir tertutup dengan coklat yang dimakannya.

"Sungie dikasih coklat.." ujar Yesung. Ia menunjuk seorang namja yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Namja tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Hankyung. Yesung berlari menghampiri Hankyung lalu menariknya untuk duduk bersama. Hankyung menurut. Ia terlihat kikuk saat 4 pasang mata memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Ah..Gomawo Hankyung ssi, telah mengantar uri Sungie kemari" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan. Hankyung mengangguk. Ia tertunduk malu, dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Yesung duduk bergelayut manja dipangkuan Kibum seraya memakan coklat pemberian Hankyung. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan atmosfer yang masih terlihat canggung disekitarnya.

"Ah, Kibum noona" sahut Hankyung. Kibum menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap manik kelam Kibum. "Mi..mianhe sebelumnya~" Sejenak, Changmin mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

" Kibum noona.. Aku rasa, masalah anda dan juga tuanku, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hyungku." Kibum mengernyit heran, begitupun dengan Heechul. "Nugu?" tanya Heechul. Jujur, ia juga penasaran dibuatnya. Siapa hyung yang dimaksudnya?

"Changmin. Shim Changmin" jawab Hankyung. "Mwo?" kaget Kibum. Tak dapat disembunyikan lagi raut panic yang luar biasa dari Kibum. Bibirnya membulat karena kagetnya, begitu saja terukir indah disana. Diliriknya Heechul, berharap sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya. Tapi Heechul, hanya melengos tak ingin membantu.

'Kau yang menabu genderang, kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya Bummie' batin Heechul.

**TBC**

**KRIKK..KRIKK..KRIK…**

**Sepii amat nih. Masih ada yang berminat gag? Satu persatu masalah bencinya Jaemma ama Bumma udah kebongkar kan? Alasan Minnie nikah ama Wonppa udah uga (?) Apa lagi nih yang belum? Kita kita kupas rame-rame nih..**

**Jadi, kalau masa lalu dah kelar..baru kita beranjak kedepannya. *Author sok!* Oh ya, ada yang nanya, Bang Won duda 2x ya?(Sebenarnya sih 3x kalau amoree juga ikut diitung. Ihihi). Dan yang minta HanChul, ntar amoree fikir2 dulu eoh. Coz, kagak kefikiran nih tuk si Couple ntu….**

**Dan yang udah review, thanks ya #sambil nyium atu-atu readernya# Tapi amoree heran, yang follow ama ngefavorit ni efef banyak..Tapi kok gag pada review ya? Cuma reader baru atau yg kagak punya akun aja yg review. Tenang chingu, Amoree kagak ngigit kok..Cuma cakar aja. Ihihi…**

**Dan bingung kenapa tulisannya dibold? Itu sengaja amoree buat karena banyak para reader yang bingung dibagian mana flashbacknya nih? Jadi, kelar kan? Sebenarnya sih, tulisannya amoree buat miring. Eh pas di publish balik lagi normalnya…**

**Thanks :**

**Bryan Andrew Cho : **nyindir gimana nih chingu? Keinginan readers? Hm, tapi author kan punya jalan cerita ndiri. Tapi, author usahain dech..permintaan para reader amoree tampang dulu. Buat HanChul ya, sebenarnya sih amoree kagak kefikiran buat mereka couple. Liat aja nanti ehehe. Bang Won emang duda 2x Chingu, dan changmin bukan namjachingu Minnie. Mereka dan juga Bummie bersahabat dari SMA. Tapi, ya gag selamanya persahabatan itu mulus. Dan Chingu nungguin efef baru amoree? Aigoo…amoree terharu banget. Ada sih -_- tapi dah salah satu efef amoree end baru amoree publish, apa gag sudah lebaran dech. Gomawo^^

**hera3424 : **Jaemma beralasan tuh chingu. Tapi, amoree kagak suka uga ama Jaemma.. apa semuanya harus berdasarkan finansial ya? Gitulah dech orang baru kaya. #digatok Jaejoong pake spatula#. Ea chingu, Chullie suka tuh ama bang won. Gomawo^^

**runashine88 : **Ahaha..bener banget tuh, Yeppa lagi wamil. Gag papa chingu, amoree terharu chingu bacanya marathon. Gomawo^^

**nasumichan Uharu : **bener. Hubungan ayah dan anak kagak pernah putus ampe kapanpun chingu. .. chingu sama jahatnya ama amoree nih. Kagak suka ama SiChul. Ihihi. Kan yang ngedenger ama ngeliatnya Chullie chingu? Tapi, kalau namja itu emang Hangeng. Dan untuk reaksi Jaemma selanjutnya, masih amoree fikir dulu nih. Enaknya lansung baik apa masih jutek dulu? #pasang muka aegyo. Gomawo^^

**shinchanryn : **Amoree udah capek chingu ngetiknya, jadi ampe disitu dulu dech. Ehehe/ kalau alas an jaemma ngebenci bumma, udah jelaskan chingu. Tapi untuk alasan Sibum? Kita pending dulu chap ke depan ya chingu. Chingu tau alasannya? Ehehe. Gomawo^^

**psykkh : **eum…amoree kasih sedikit rahasia ya. Mereka itu emang belum cerai, tapi….-_-. Bukan Kangin chingu, tapi pemimpin dari rentenir itu. Wonppa itu ditusuk dari belakang oleh tuh orang. Alasan mereka nikah? Perjodohan sih. Tapi ada yang lebih waw lagi dari kata perjodohan itu. Ikutin terus ya…. Tenang chingu, kyu gag buta kok. Bentar lagi bisa liat chingu kok yang amat terlalu khawatir ama dia. Gomawo^^

**KinanChoi : **dah gag bingung lagi kan chingu? Dah amoree bold tuh. Bang won emang anak baru. ChangMin kan emang gag sekelas ama Bummie, jadi wajar kan nggak tau. Sibum emang sempat nikah chingu. Gomawo^^

**lovelybummie : **untuk moment Sibum, bentar lagi kok Chingu. Bener itu si gege. Mianhe, amoree terlalu banyak ngebuat flashback Cuma pengen ngebuka konflik diantara mereka kok… T_T. Gomawo^^

**kyurielf : **Waduh, tangan amoree udah pegal nih untuk ngebuat lebih panjang. Itu gege chingu yang ge ngintip. Bukan karna yeppa keterbelakangan mental, liat aja nanti. Sibum moment? Tunggu bentar lagi ya chingu. Gomawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, Kibum noona" sahut Hankyung. Kibum menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap manik kelam Kibum. "Mi..mianhe sebelumnya~" Sejenak, Yesung mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

" Kibum noona.. Aku rasa, masalah anda dan juga tuanku, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hyungku." Kibum mengernyit heran, begitupun dengan Heechul. "Nugu?" tanya Heechul. Jujur, ia juga penasaran dibuatnya. Siapa hyung yang dimaksudnya?

"Changmin. Shim Changmin" jawab Hankyung. "Mwo?" kaget Kibum. Tak dapat disembunyikan lagi raut panic yang luar biasa dari Kibum. Bibirnya membulat karena kagetnya, begitu saja terukir indah disana. Diliriknya Heechul, berharap sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya. Tapi Heechul, hanya melengos tak ingin membantu.

'Kau yang menabu genderang, kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya Bummie' batin Heechul.

Kegusaran meraba hati Kibum yang memang telah gusar terlebih dahulu. Dicengkramnya keras ujung baju Yesung dan membuat bocah tersebut tersentak dengan menatap manik kelam ibunya. "Eomma" lirihnya yang terasa terganggu.

"Ka..kau mungkin salah orang Hankyung ssi. Bukankah saat ini banyak nama yang selalu bertebaran sama? Hah..ya kau pasti salah Hankyung ssi" bantah Kibum. Matanya bergerak liar memohon bantuan pada Heechul. Tapi Heechul? Ia seolah tak peduli, malah asyik memainkan handphonenya entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Anda siswi High School Sapphire kan Kibum noona?"

"Ne?" tanya Kibum. Hankyung tersenyum ramah menampilkan sederetan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

Flashback

Hankyung tersenyum hangat saat kaki yang tersanggah melekat ditubuhnya, seakan menari riang menjajaki tanah kelahirannya. Udara yang begitu segar tanpa harus lansung tercemari dengan polusi diperkotaan pada umumnya, mengingat begitu rimbun pepohanan yang melindungi tempat yang masih polos ini.

Sebuah rumah bertipe minimalis, dengan berbagai tanaman gantung terhias diterasnya..menandakan bahwa ketenangan memang menjadi prioritas utama disana.

Hankyung berlari kecil menuju rumah tersebut. Sebuah rumah yang memang sudah menjadi saksi bisunya sejak lahir ke dunia ini maupun tumbuh disana. Tak henti-hentinya senyum kebahagian melengkung dalam dari bibirnya. Hah, hati siapa yang tak merindukan kampung halamanmu disaat kau telah lama merantau.

"Halmeoni..hyung!" serunya riang. Seorang yeoja tua yang tengah menyapu halaman akibat runtuhnya dedaunan yang tua, seketika menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Ia sejenak berfikir, sembari memicingkan matanya. Sebuah senyum khasnya ia lukiskan dikulitnya yang memang telah tua tersebut. "HanHan" ucapnya.

Mendapat respon positif dari nenek yang dicintainya, Hankyung berlari berhambur memeluk nenek tersayangnya. "Bogoshippo halmeoni" bisiknya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja di Seoul HanHan? Kenapa kau pulang?"

"Aku merindukan kalian jadi aku pulang. Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi kalian?" tanya Hankyung sok merajuk. Wajah tampannya dibuat semerajuk mungkin berharap nenek kesayangannya akan menenangkannya. What the hell? Hanya sikap acuh tak acuh yang didapatnya.

"Hyung eodiseyo?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dia digudang belakang entah apa yang dicarinya"

Hankyung meninggalkan tas yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dihadapan halmeoninya. Ia bergegas menelusuri jalan setapak menuju gudang belakang, melalui jalan yang telah tersedia disamping rumahnya. Kenapa yang hanya dicarinya hanya hyungnya seorang? Siapa lagi yang harus dicarinya…bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak lagi disini dan sudah enak menetap disurga bersama kakeknya. Dan ia hanya hidup bersama nenek dan juga kakaknya dari sedari dulu.

"Hyung.."panggil Hankyung. Seorang namja yang menyudut dengan kursi rodanya menoleh kearah Hankyung. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang Hankyung. Diputarnya letak kursi rodanya menuju Hankyung yang masih berdiam diambang pintu. Hankyung memeluk sosok itu.

"Min hyung, bogoshippo" ucap Hankyung. Namja yang tak lain adalah Changmin tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap punggung Hankyung dengan hangat. "Kenapa kau pulang? Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau dan halmeoni sama saja..apa kalian tak suka melihatku kembali kerumah? Aku merindukan kalian, jadi aku meminta cuti pada atasanku selama 4 hari" jelas Hankyung.

Changmin hanya mengangguk paham akan penjelasan dari adiknya satu ini. Senyum menggoda masih terus tertuju untuk Hankyung yang telah merengut kesal. Walau kini kondisi fisiknya tak sesempurna dulu, tapi Changmin masih lah Changmin yang dulu..yang slalu ramah dengan senyum tulus yang tak henti-hentinya terukir.

Ia lumpuh bukan tanpa alasan. Sebuah penyakit yang dianggap khalayak umum sebagai penyakit yang tak mungkin mematikan mereka yakni lumpuh layuh, telah memakan organ kakinya perlahan dari dalam. Kakinya yang dulu tampak kokoh berisi, kini terlihat hanya tulang yang terpaksa diselimuti kulit ari disekitarnya.

Ia tak ingin dikasihani. Karena alasan itulah, ia kembali kekampung halamannya dan memutus kontak dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Boleh kalian meneriakinya apapun yang kalian mau. Tapi kalian takkan mampu meluluh lantakkan prinsip yang begitu teguh ia pegang.

"Kau sedang apa dimari hyung?"

"Ah, aku hanya sedang mencari palu dan juga tali. Tapi aku lupa dimana aku meletakkannya."

"Kajja kubantu" tawar Hankyung. Hankyung memutar kursi roda Changmin ke sudut kanan gudang, sedangkan ia beralih ke kiri ruangan. Tumpukan kardus yang menjulang tinggi menghadang kedua bola matanya. Diturunkannya satu persatu kardus dari atas kesisi kanannya. Debu yang berkoar menggerogoti hampir seisi ruangan, terus saja bermain seakan seorang tahanan yang berhasil kabur dari jeruji penjara. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri pula akan aksi gilanya, kekehan kecil slalu berirama dengan tidak elitenya.

**BUKK!**

Hankyung menubruk sebuah kardus tiga tingkat dibelakangnya saat ia hendak mengangkut kardus didepannya. Setelah kardus dalam dekapannya diletakkannya dalam posisi aman, ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia berhasil menjatuhkan kardus-kardus yang membuat hampir seluruh isinya mencuat dari persembunyiannya.

Dipungutnya satu persatu isi dari kardus tersebut, dengan sesekali memeriksa apakah benda yang mereka cari ada diantaranya. Tapi bukan palu ataupun tali yang ia temukan. Hankyung memicingkan matanya menatap sebuah figura foto yang begitu usang menurutnya. Disapunya figura yang tertutup rapi oleh debu tersebut guna melihat isi dari gambar didalam frame itu.

"Hyung…"

Changmin menoleh. Didekatinya Hankyung yang tampak cengo dengan sebuah figura dalam genggamannya. "Wae?" Hankyung tak menjawab, tapi tangannya masih saja setia menunjuk frame yang berisi 4 murid sekolah yang bercengkrama hangat memandang kamera.

"Oh, mereka semua teman-temanku. Kenapa kau tampak begitu shock?"

"Ini Kibum noona dan juga Choi Siwonkan?"

"Eum. Ada apa? Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Ne. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang mereka hyung?"

.

.

.

Hankyung berjalan menyisir sudut rumah sakit. "Siwon memang menyukai Kibum. Walaupun kami tak pernah berjumpa kembali sejak hari kelulusan, aku tau hubungan mereka dari Sungmin yang slalu datang kemari menemuiku. Sungmin juga bercerita denganku bila ia dijodohkan dengan Siwon. Ya, yeoja itu memang tak menolak..karna Sungmin mencintai Siwon. Ia terlalu terobsesi pada Siwon, apalagi dengan adanya bantuan dari Nyonya Choi..ia semakin keras kepala untuk merebut hati Siwon dari Kibum~"

"Sampai akhirnya Siwon melakukan hubungan yg begitu intim dengan Kibum dan membuat yeoja itu hamil. Siwon memang bertanggung jawab, dengan menikahkan Kibum. Ya jelas saja Nyonya Choi menolak mentah permintaan Siwon. Walaupun restu eommanya tak dapat dikantongi Siwon ditambah dengan appanya yang sudah meninggal, Siwon nekat menikahi Kibum dan melepaskan semua fasilitas yang biasa didapatnya. Keluarga kecil mereka hidup dalam lingkar kebahagian, apalagi dengan adanya malaikat kecil yang tengah dikandung Kibum. Tapi, keindahan itu tak bertahan lama~"

"Nyonya Choi meminta mereka untuk makan malam bersama, dan entahlah apa maksudnya. Dan mereka menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Tapi saat dipertengahan jalan menuju mansion keluarga Choi, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan berakibat Siwon mengalami amnesia, lalu Kibum koma selama 2 hari. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan Nyonya Choi untuk menikahkan Siwon bersama Sungmin, yang pada saat itu Siwon memang mengalami amnesia berat."

Sekelabat percakapannya beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Changmin terus membayangi otaknya. Langkahnya semakin gencar mencari sosok yang begitu ingin ia temui. Hankyung terhenti didepan kamar 407. Dipegangnya kenop pintu seraya mengatur nafasnya yang kini tak teratur sama dengan detak jantungnya.

'Itu hakmu untuk mencintai seseorang sekalipun Kim Kibum, HanHan. Tapi bukankah ada cara lain untuk kau mencintainya? Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah membiarkan orang kau cintai untuk tetap bahagia ada ataupun tidak ada kau disisinya bukan? Janganlah kau dikendalikan oleh hasratmu yang nantinya akan menyiksa dirimu seorang Han, walau sakit yang kau dapat duluan..seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan mendapat kebahagian yang telah lama menunggumu disela kehidupanmu'

Hankyung tersenyum mengingat wejangan yang dikatakan Changmin. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan pelan, menampakkan Choi Siwon yang tengah membujuk anaknya untuk makan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas raut wajah Siwon yang sedikit frustasi dengan gelengan Kyuhyun yang enggan menerima suapan yang dilayangkan Siwon. Bocah 6 tahun tersebut merengut dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali berkomentar pedas pada ayahnya.

"Daddy, Shireo! Kyu nggak mau makan makanan menjijikkan itu. Pokoknya Kyu mau pulang" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Daddy bicarakan dulu dengan uisa Kim apakah Kyunnie boleh pulang atau belum. Tapi sekarang Kyunnie makan dulu nde" bujuk Swon. Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng keras. Hankyung yang sedari tadi melihat, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pola tingkah ayah dan anak ini.

"Mianhamnida tuan. Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" tutur Hankyung memecah keributan diantara Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh memandang sosok Hankyung. Ia mengangguk sekilas dan menghampiri namja perawakan China itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan tuan. Ini menyangkut Kibum noona"

.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

"Eomma" panggil Yesung. Kibum yang sedari tadi menyantap makanannya, harus terhenti dari kegiatannya dan beralih menatap anaknya dihadapannya. Yesung tersenyum memandang Kibum yang kini telah memperhatikannya. "Cha~Kyu, Sungie ingin main dengan Kyu" tuturnya. Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Kibum dihadapannya. Digoyang-goyangkannya lengan Kibum agar yeoja cantik tersebut lekas menyanggupinya.

"Makanan ini belum eomma makan chagi. Tunggu eomma sudah memakannya ne" bujuk Kibum. Yesung menggeleng kuat. Ia bersikukuh dengan kehendaknya agar Kibum mau mengantarnya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya tersenyum miris. Perutnya yang sedari pagi belum terisi karena kesibukannya dalam menangani pasien, dan saat ia mendapat waktu kosong untuk mengisi kebutuhan perutnya..harus terganggu dengan rengekan manis dari anaknya Yesung. Inilah dampak mengajak seorang anak ikut dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi, bila terlalu sering meninggalkannya dirumah ataupun dipenitipan anak bukankah akan berdampak kurang baik pula?

"Ne. Kita menemui Kyu sekarang" ucap Kibum lembut. Senyum hangat yang slalu ia lontarkan untuk anaknya terkembang jelas dibibir marumnya. Yesung berlonjak senang dengan jawaban sang eomma. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia segera menarik tangan Kibum untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ya, hanya sebuah kantin rumah sakit yang bisa Kibum jamah disaat waktunya yang tak banyak ini. Walau raut kecewa melihat makanan yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun olehnya, ia masih saja mengikuti kehendak Yesung yang terlalu posesif meminta diantarkan ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Yesung bersorak gembira disaat potret yang begitu ia ingin temui sudah ada didepan matanya. Ia berlari dan menduduki ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan menyenderkan badannya dikepala ranjang, seraya mendengar cerita yang tengah dibaca Siwon..terlonjak kaget akan getaran kecil dari ranjangnya.

"Kyu~" suara kecil Yesung menginterupsi rasa kagetnya. Yesung memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun sekilas. Digoyang-goyangkannya kecil badan Kyuhyun didalam pelukannya. Kibum yang melihat aksi Yesung yang terlalu berlebihan, datang menghampiri dua bocah tersebut dan melepaskan pelukan Yesung dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungie..Kyuhyun akan sesak nantinya" nasihat Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ia meraba sekitar ranjangnya hendak mencari sesuatu. Setelah apa yang ia cari telah didapatnya, Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Kibum. Yeoja itulah yang dicarinya. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tengah memeluk pinggang eommanya, mengikuti pula tingkah Kyuhyun dengan memeluk pinggang eommanya dengan senyum polos dari bibirnya.

Kibum hanya bisa diam walau rasa kaget menderanya. Ditatapnya sekilas Siwon yang memandangnya dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Snow ahjumma" lirih Kyuhyun. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Eomma" seakan tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun, Yesung juga memanggil Kibum dengan manjanya.

Kibum mengelus surai kedua bocah tersebut dengan hangat. "Sudah..sudah. Snow ahjumma akan sesak dengan perilaku kalian" sergah Siwon sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung dari Kibum. Helaan nafas berat mengalun dari bibir Kibum. Dan benar adanya ucapan Siwon, yeoja cantik tersebut sedari tadi tengah sesak dengan sirkulasi udara yang sedikit diperolehnya.

"Kau begitu terlihat manis dengan wajah merah padam begitu Bummie" goda Siwon. Kibum tak mengidahkan perkataan Siwon. Ia terus mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan sayangnya, dan juga surai caramel Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Kyunnie..halmeoni datang" seru Jaejoong saat ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Semua mata memandang kedatangannya kecuali Kyuhyun. Senyum yang bertengger dibibir Jaejoong, seakan pias takkala melihat potret Kibum yang juga ada didalam ruangan ini. Dalam diam, Jaejoong melangkah menghampiri mereka yang masih diam memandangnya. Diletakkannya barang belanjaannya yang dibawanya diatas nakas.

"Sungie..Cha~ kita beli ice cream diluar ne" ajak Kibum pada Yesung.

"Shireo! Sungie mau dengan Kyu" tolak Yesung. Kibum hanya diam. Hatinya bimbang dengan keadaan yang serasa mencekam dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Tatapan mata yang begitu sinis dari Jaejoong, sedikit membuatnya takut dan begitu kelu untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

"Kenapa semuanya diam?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Jaejoong beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap surai caramel Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. "Apa kau tak mempunyai pekerjaan lagi uisa Kim?" tanya Jaejoong penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya. Kibum mengerti maksudnya bila Jaejoong tengah mengusirnya saat ini pula. Ditatapnya lirih Yesung dalam rengkuhannya memohon untuk menuruti keinginannya satu kali saja. Tapi Yesung seolah tak mendengarnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut memelas Kibum.

"Kajja Sungie.. banyak pekerjaan yang harus eomma lakukan. Cha~" bujuk Kibum. Yesung terus menolak dan sedikit meronta diranjang Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sedikit jengah dengan perilaku Yesung yang tak tau diri ini, itu menurut Kibum.

"Shireo eomma.. Sungie mau disini" tolak Yesung saat Kibum bersikukuh menggendong Yesung. Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kibum. Dipegangnya pundak Kibum seraya memintanya untuk tak lagi memaksa Yesung mengikuti kehendaknya. "Dia anakku bukan anakkmu. Jadi apa urusanmu" ujar Kibum dingin. Jaejoong tersenyum sinis seakan menonton lakon yang menarik hatinya. Ia terus mengusap surai Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya dengan sayang.

"Snow ahjumma…snow ahjumma.."panggil Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit meronta dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun meraba-raba ranjangnya seakan mencari sesuatu. "Kyunnie" ucap Jaejoong yang terus menahan Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun diam. Sedikit senyum terkembang dari bibirnya. Dilepasnya paksa pelukan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mempenjarakannya. Kyuhyun merangkak dengan gusar menghampiri Kibum diujung ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan posesif. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dalam tengkuk Kibum dan menangis sesegukkan disana.

Semua tercengang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, begitupun Kibum. "Kyu" gumam Kibum.

"Aku bisa melihat hiks..aku bisa melihat ahjumma hiks hiks..Snow ahjumma hiks" Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Kibum. Siwon tersenyum, menghampiri tubuh Kibum yang digelayut Kyuhyun. Diacaknya pelan surai anaknya dibalik punggung Kibum. Yesung yang sedari tadi diam, beranjak tersenyum dan ikut memeluk eommanya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa cengo dengan pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Ia hanya mendesah pelan seraya tersenyum remeh dengan menatap drama murahan didepan matanya kini. Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu harmonis Nyonya? Begitu kasihannya potret dirimu yang seakan terlupakan oleh mereka semua. Bahkan cucu kandungmu saja lebih memilih yeoja yang kau anggap murahan dibandingkan dirimu yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

Kibum mengusap jejak liquid bening yang terus membanjiri wajah Kyuhnyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum hangat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sesegukkan dengan derai airmata yang dihasilkannya. Didudukkannya Kyuhyun diatas ranjangnya. Kibum berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun masih dengan kegiatannya menghapus liquid bening yang terus mengalir. Bahkan Yesung juga mengikuti tingkah Kibum. Menghapus derai airmata Kyuhyun dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya.

"Uljima Kyu~" ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung mendongak menatap obsidian Siwon dan membalas senyum Siwon dengan senyum polos yang dimilikinya.

"Nah sekarang ahjumma periksa dulu ne" ujar Kibum sambil merogoh sakunya. Sebuah senter kecil tersemat dalam genggamannya. Kibum tersenyum lembut sambil mengarahkan senter tersebut ke kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya buta temporer yang dialaminya beberapa hari kemarin karna trauma akibat kecelakaan itu." Jelas Kibum singkat.

"Cucuku memang tidak buta. Dasar kau saja yang mengatakan demikian"

"Eomma" tegur Siwon. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong jengah dibuatnya. Kibum hanya tertunduk takut dengan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti biasanya, terlalu membenci dirinya. "Snow ahjumma" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Wanita itu tak pantas kau panggil Snow Kyunnie. Terlalu bagus untuk dirinya yang tak tau diri itu"

"EOMMA!" bentak Siwon.

"Kau berani membentak eommamu Wonnie? Aku ini eommamu, orang yang melahirkanmu. Kau membentakku demi yeoja murahan itu. Dimana akal sehatmu Wonnie" Jaejoong beralih membentak Siwon. Ia beranjak berdiri walau tatapan nyalang masih mendominasi wajahnya.

"Bisakah eomma berhenti untuk terus menyudutkan Bummie? Ia yeoja baik-baik eomma, kenapa eomma begitu membencinya hingga saat ini?" tutur Siwon. Jaejoong geram dengan semua ini. Diambilnya sebuah vas bunga yang berdiri kokoh diatas nakas dekat dengannya berdiri, dan melemparkannya hingga mengenai kening Kibum.

Semua tersontak kaget dengan tindakan gila Jaejoong. "Eomma! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melukainya" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis memandang anaknya. Anak yang begitu disayang dan dibanggakannya marah bahkan membentak dirinya dihadapan musuhnya sendiri? Oh, itu semua sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya saat ini.

"Itu belum apa-apanya dibandingkan kematian appamu karna dia" jawab Jaejoong dingin. Jajoong melangkah dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri Kibum. Dijambaknya surai kelam Kibum dengan liar. Kibum yang sedari tadi masih dalam posisi jongkoknya dihadapan Kyuhyun, meringis kesakitan dengan aksi gila Jaejoong yang terus menjambak rambutnya.

Yesung yang melihat eommanya begitu diperlakukan dengan tidak adilnya, beralih mendekati eommanya seraya menarik lengan Jaejoong. "Lepaskan Sungie eomma! Lepas!" Jaejoong tak mengidahkan permintaan Yesung, malah sebaliknya ia mendorong tubuh Kecil Yesung hingga bocah tak bersalah itu harus tersungkur dengan tidak elitenya. Kibum menyadari itu. Tapi apalah ia saat ini? Jambakkan yang terlalu kuat hingga dirinya tak mampu melepaskannya, hanya mampu memandang anaknya yang telah jatuh dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Halmeoni Kyunnie mohon..Lepasin Snow ahjumma" mohon Kyuhyun yang telah duduk disamping Kibum sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu menggosok-gosokkannya. Air matanya terus mengalir meminta permohonan pada Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong terus saja menarik-narik surai Kibum dengan amarahnya.

**PLAKK!**

Jaejoong terdiam saat sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipinya. Bulir bening dari matanya pecah begitu saja mengaliri setiap sudut wajahnya. Ditatapnya nanar si pelaku yang begitu tega melayangkan tamparan yang begitu keras padanya. Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya kaku dengan memandang tangannya yang telah bergetar dengan tindakannya tadi.

Jaejoong melepaskan cengkamannya dari surai Kibum, dan beralih memandang putranya. Sedikit dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati posisi Siwon yang masIh saja kaku memandang tangannya, mencerna apa yang telah diperbuatnya barusan pada ibu kandungnya ini.

"Kau berani menampar eomma kandungmu sendiri Wonnie?~"

"Eomma"

"Demi wanita jalang itu, kau berbuat demikian padaku?"

"Hentikan eomma!"

"Aku yang melahirkanmu bahkan membesarkanmu, malah sekarang kau membela anak pembunuh itu~"

"Hentikan eomma! Eomma sudah keterlaluan dengannya. Dia tidak bersalah eomma.. itu hanyalah masa lalu eomma…"

Jaejoong mencekam kerah baju Siwon dengan kuat dan menatap putranya dengan nyalang. Siwon diam tak ingin melawan. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya eomma…Jadi tolong hentikan semua ini."

Tatapan Jaejoong seketika sendu memandang putranya. Bulir bening yang terus membanjiri wajah cantiknya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Dilepaskannya cengkramannya dari kerah baju Siwon, dan ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang masih bersimpuh dalam tangisannya.

"Eomma" seru Yesung dan berlari memeluk Kibum. Kibum menerima dekapan Yesung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk yeoja cantik tersebut dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kibum. Semuanya menangis, kecuali Siwon.

Namja tampan tersebut masih saja mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tersenyum lirih memandang yeoja yang begitu dicintainya harus terluka lagi karena dirinya. Sejenak semua larut dalam tangis pilu yang terus mengalun disini. Sesak. Bahkan angin yang slalu mengganggu seakan enggan untuk menyapa mereka yang kini tengah terpuruk sejadinya.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Diangkatnya sedikit dagu Kibum berharap yeoja tersebut mampu menatapnya. Siwon tersenyum lembut saat manik kelam yang kini rapuh tersebut menangkap tatapan lembut yang dilontarkan Siwon. Kibum tersenyum lirih dengan derai airmata yang terus mengguyur setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Sstt…uljima Bummie" ucap Siwon lembut. Siwon meraba wajah Kibum lalu menghapus jejak-jejak tangisan itu dengan jari-jarinya. Kibum menangkap pergerakan tangan Siwon seraya menggeleng. "Mianhe..mianhe" racau Kibum. Ia masih saja menangis dan hal itu membuat Siwon terenyuh dengan sikap lemah Kibum kini.

**SRAPP!**

Siwon merengkuh tubuh lemah Kibum dalam pelukannya. Kibum tak menolak, malah menerima pelukan tersebut dan menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan tersebut. Hati Siwon mencelos dibuatnya. Ia tak sanggup harus melihat orang-orang disekitarnya menangis, apalagi karenanya. Diusapnya pelan surai kelam Kibum sembari menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung sedari tadi menangis, hanya bisa sesegukkan melihat kedua orang tua mereka yang saling berpelukan. "Eomma!" rengek Yesung.

"Daddy!" tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lembut, dan merengkuh kedua bocah tersebut. Ia tersenyum hangat dengan semua keadaan ini. Setitik asa mencerahi hatinya untuk kembali bisa merajut tali kasihnya bersama Kibum untuk membentuk keluarga kecil mereka seperti dahulu.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

.

Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung-huyung menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan aneh dari berpuluh pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana tidak? Kondisinya yang terlihat kacau dengan bulir air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Jangan lupakan dengan riasannya yang sudah pudar berantakan sejak tangisan pecah dari bibirnya.

Tumpuan kakinya memang sedikit goyah saat ia memutuskan enyah dari ruang inap Kyuhyun. Hati siapa tak rapuh karenanya, apalagi buah hati yang sangat kau banggakan dengan tega merendahkanmu didepan mata orang yang kau benci. Sakit yang didapat dari tamparan tersebut memang bisa sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi tidak dengan rasa malunya pada Kibum.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi taman rumah sakit. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dirinya dan menangis didalamnya. Isak keseduan terus mengalun lirih dari bibirnya, dan masih tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang dan juga terik matahari yang menyengat dirinya dibawah kekuasaannya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi Nyonya? Yeoja terhormat seperti anda bisa juga menangis tersedu-sedu begitu rupanya" ujar seseorang yeoja. Diambilnya salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan melampirkan sebuah sapu tangan ungu diatas telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong beralih memperhatikan seseorang disampingnya. Heechul. Ya, Heechullah yang tengah mengajaknya untuk berbicara. "Jika kau ingin mencomoohku sekarang, lakukan saja. Dan setelah itu silahkan kau pergi" jawab Jaejoong dingin walau getaran masih saja menjadi pendamping nadanya. Heechul tersenyum sinis. Diambilnya dua buah air mineral dari sampingnya, dan meletakkannya diantara dirinya dan juga Jaejoong.

Ia mengambil satu botol air minum mineral tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Jaejoong tak mau tau dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul. Ia mengusap perlahan jejak-jejak airmatanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Heechul.

"Mencemooh anda? Beribu kosakata yang akan kulontarkan takkan habisnya untuk anda Nyonya. Hah, aku sadar..ternyata kau salah satu orang yang harus dikasihani didunia ini. Bahkan dengan kondisi anda saat ini, anda tak jauh bedanya dengan orang-orang biasa diluaran sana"

"Kau sudah puas? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Jaejoong dingin. Heechul tak mengidahkan perkataan Jaejoong. Diraihnya sapu tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong, lalu bergerak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersemat dipipi cantik yeoja tersebut.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tau seberapa besar kesalahan umatnya. Apakah anda Tuhan Nyonya? Sepertinya anda paham sekali kadar kesalahan orang lain hingga anda mampu menghukumnya begitu keji. Kesalahan besar apa yang ia lakukan Nyonya? Merebut anak yang kau cintai dan juga kematian suamimu? Hah, anda pasti punya hati kan? Coba anda tanyakan sendiri pada diri anda tentang sikap anda ini. Apakah sudah pantas tindakan brutal yang anda lakukan itu?" kata Heechul sembari mengusap jejak air mata Jaejoong walau tak ada lagi jejak kasar disana.

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan ucapan Heechul yang lebih menjurus hinaan untuknya. Perkataan yang begitu tajam dari mulut Heechul, mampu membungkam Jaejoong yang slalu terbiasa memotong lawan bicaranya dalam berargumentasi.

Heechul meletakkan sapu tangannya kembali ditelapak tangan Jaejoong. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang dibawah terik matahari yang ikut andil menghujamnya. Sejenak, Heechul berbalik menatap Jaejoong dengan remehnya dan berkata, "Dia adalah wanita baik. Mungkin ada belum saja melihat sisi kebaikannya yang akan menyentuh sanubari anda…dan satu lagi. Sapu tanganku itu kuberikan untuk anda Nyonya. Siapa tau nantinya anda membutuhkannya kembali"

Jaejoong benar-benar bisu dibuatnya. Sepatah katapun tak bisa ia ucapkan untuk melawan hinaan yang Heechul tujukan padanya. Diremasnya kuat sapu tangan dalam genggamannya, menyalurkan amarah yang sedari tadi tertahan dihatinya. Guratan kemarahan jelas tercetak diwajahnya dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil terucap dari bibirnya "Sialan!"

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

.

Kibum duduk dipinggir ranjang Kyuhyun diam. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan sendu dari malaikat-malaikat kecil disamping kanan dan kirinya. Ia terus menunduk, menyembunyikan raut memalukannya. Yesung yang terus bergelayut manja memeluk pinggang Kibum, mendongakkan kepalanya guna menangkap raut eommanya terkasih. Begitupun juga Kyuhyun dalam mencari perhatian Kibum. Ia hanya memeluk yeoja cantik itu dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangat disana.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai untuk bersuara disana. Begitpun Siwon. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan kekacauan yang dibuat eommanya, ia beralih membersihkan luka di kening Kibum. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum seraya merapikan poninya yang terjuntai berantakan.

"Heii..dimana sosok Bummie yang kukenal?" goda Siwon. Kibum menatap obsidian Siwon. Hanya tatapan dingin yang slalu ia berikan pada Siwon. Tak ada senyum atau sapaan diucapkannya. Walau begitu dinginnya Kibum padanya, senyum hangat yang ia lukiskan tak henti-hentinya Siwon berikan.

"Eomma!" rengek Yesung. Ia begitu takut dengan sikap Kibum saat ini. Matanya sedikit berair memperhatikan Kibum. "Eomma hiks.."rengeknya lagi. Kibum mununduk, memperhatikan Yesung yang masih saja mengalungi tangannya dipinggangnya dengan tatapan nanarnya. Bukan pandangan dingin yang slalu ia tujukan pada Siwon. Ia telah kembali menjadi sosok ibu sesungguhnya untuk Yesung. Diusapnya ekor mata Yesung yang berair dengan lembut. Tak luput pula senyum hangat yang begitu Yesung suka bertengger manis dibibir eommanya. Hanya potret Yesunglah yang bisa membuatnya sedikit terobati dengan kepiluan yang menderanya.

"Eomma..Lapar" rengek Yesung lagi. Kibum tersenyum lembut. Diraihnya Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Yesung tak menolak. Ia malah senang hati agar bebas bermanja ria dengan eommanya. Siwon hanya tersenyum hangat memperhatikan pola tingkah orang-orang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Daddy..Kyunnie juga lapar. Kita makan diluar ne" pinta Kyuhyun yang masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kibum dan bergelayut manja disana.

"Ne. Kita akan makan diluar. Bukankah begitu uisa Kim?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah mianhe.. Aku tak lapar. Lagian aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan. Dan untuk Sungie, aku akan memesan makanan saja" tutur Kibum dingin.

**Kruk~Kruk~**

Siwon tertawa kecil sedangkan Kibum tertunduk malu dengan semburat rona merah melingkupi wajahnya. Heii ingatkan kau beberapa waktu yang lalu Bummie? Perutmu itu gagal kau isikan asupan makanan karna rengekan anakmu. Dan sekarang kau mau menolak? Kau bisa saja terjangkit maag nantinya Bummie. Turuti saja kemauan mereka semua. Toh Choi Siwon juga yang akan membayarnya. Kekeke..

"Snow ahjumma kita makan ya? " bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri disamping Kibum sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan yeoja tersebut. Kibum tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasa malu akibat bunyi yang tak elite muncul dari perutnya terus saja mendomisili hatinya. Diliriknya sekilas namja tampan yang masih berlutut dihadapannya. Ia merengut kesal dengan senyum simpul yang dikulum Siwon.

'Kau terlalu pabbo Bummie' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagimana Bummie? Maukah kau menerima ajakan kami semua? Pekerjaanmu bisa saja kau handle nantinya, tapi perutmu? Dia tak menerima penolakan…" goda Siwon dengan senyum jahilnya.

**Kruk~Kruk~**

Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul dengan tidak tau dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum harus merutuk dirinya sendiri. Diliriknya raut memohon dari Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun padanya, dan jangan lupakan namja tampan dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan senyum tampannya yang terkesan menggodanya.

"Aishh! Ne..Ne.. kita makan diluar. Tapi sebelum petang kita harus kembali untuk memeriksa kondisinya Kyuhyun" Jawab Kibum malu. Sorak kegembiraan terdengar menghiasi ruang inap tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun. Siwon berdiri dari posisinya lalu mengacak pelan surai kedua malaikat kecil disana.

**Tuk'~**

Yesung meringis pelan saat Siwon mengelus surainya. Tapi semua itu tak berlansung lama saat dirinya mendapati Kyuhyun masih bersorak riang karna senangnya, dan ia mengikutinya.

'Aku masih membutuhkan bukti untuk meyakinkan eomma bila Sungie adalah anakku. Bila aku terang-terangan meminta Bummie untuk melakukan tes DNA Sungie bersamaku, ia akan menolaknya telak. Mungkin dengan cara ini, semua akan terjawab' batin Siwon seraya menggenggam erat sesuatu ditangannya.

Bukan hanya raut kebahagian dari mereka saja terukir menghiasi wajah mereka satu sama lain. Melainkan juga dua sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu. Heechul dan juga Hankyung. Meringkuk dibalik pintu seakan pencuri yang takut tertangkap basah. Mereka tersenyum hangat menonton mini drama dihadapan mereka.

"Ini" sahut Hankyung menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Heechul. Lirih tangis yang Heechul hasilkan tertangkap jelas dari oleh Hankyung. Bila ia seorang yeoja, sudah dipastikan pula bila ia akan ikut menangis bersama Heechul. Tapi ia adalah namja. Begitu gengsi untuk Hankyung untuk menitikan air matanya yang terlalu beharga itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Heechul.

"Cha~ apa kau ingin bila kita ketahuan mengintip mereka?" ajak Hankyung.

"Kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Minum kopi misalnya?" Heechul tersenyum hangat menerima penawaran Hankyung. Anggukan pelan yang diarahkankannya sebagai tanda menerima, membuat Hankyung sedikit tersenyum karenanya.

Semua kisah begitu manis untuk diuraikan. Satu persatu dari mereka telah menemukan titik terang dari masalah mereka. Kesakitan yang terus bermain tanpa rasa iba, perlahan terkikis dari hati mereka dengan kehangatan dan juga kelembutan yang menyapa mereka sejenak. Apa kisah mereka akan terhenti disini?

**FIN~ #plakkkk**

**TBC**** aja dech**

Padahal kalau end di chap ini enak buanget. Ngegantung gimana gitu kesannya. Ihihi…Tapi amoree masih sayang ama ni efef. Digantung mulu kasihan Bummie eomma kan? Kisah idupnya ngegantung mulu. #Peace!salamDamai

Yang nanya tentang kemunculan Yunppa, Mianhe. Disini Yunppa hanya sebagai angin lalu doang. Coz Yunppa udah tenang disurga soalnya #Plakk_Lupakan. Dan amoree bingung nih. Kenapa banyak gag suka SiMin eoh? Apa salahnya? Apalagi pas tau Sungmin disini udah gag ada, readers yang terhormat bersorak gembira karenanya! #SujudSembahUntukPumpkins

Nah yang ngotot bener Kyu gag buta, udah amoree sembuhin tuh ama kornea mata tetangga amoree. Jadi, jangan keroyok amore lagi eoh untuk minta Kyu sehat. Ehehe…. Dan untuk masalah SiBum pisah ranjang, sedikit udah kebukakan? Kalau ada yang minta penjelasan ntar amoree jelasin dech.

Gitu aja dech cuap-cuapnya. Thanks bedebek dech untuk :

**runashine88/SnowyDictator/Nasumichan Uharu/Veeclouds/Bryan Andrew Cho/KyuSung Shipper/chocolates/meotmeot/KinanChoi/Cho97/psykkh /Sumincuih/jona807/ChoiMerry-Chan/anin arlunerz/lovelybummie/**

Dan untuk readers pasif, kapan kalian tobat? Apa tunggu amoree Nikah dulu ama Wonppa eoh? #Pasang muka Pabbo.

Jangan lupa RnR Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

Harmonis memang. Begitulah kata yang cocok untuk menyatakan keluarga kecil yang belum terbentuk itu, disalah satu café didaerah Gangnam. Mungkin bila orang awam yang melihat mereka, sependapat bila mereka memang sebuah keluarga kecil yang sungguh harmonis. Lihat saja ketampanan yang tersemat dari kepala keluarganya dan juga kecantikan alami yang dimiliki sang istri, ditambah dengan dua buah hati mereka yang tak kalah tampan seperti ayahnya dengan tingkah lucu mereka. Tapi sayang. Mereka benar-benar bukan satu keluarga. Choi Siwon dan juga Kim Kibum bukanlah sepasang suami istri yang membuat kebanyakan orang iri melihatnya.

"Eomma!" panggil Yesung. Kibum tersenyum lembut seraya menyuapi Yesung. Begitulah Yesung. Slalu bermanja dengan ibunya tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar, menunggu sendok yang dipegang Kibum untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Snow ahjumma!" pinta Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kirinya. Dan bocah itu juga telah membuka mulutnya. Kibum tersenyum kecut dibuatnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dua bocah didekatnya ini terlalu berlebihan bermanja padanya?

Bagai seorang baby sister, setelah suapan pertama dilayangkan untuk Yesung, Kibum mengambil satu sendok nasi lagi untuk disuapkan pada Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tampak senang. Terlihat dari tingkah mereka yang berlonjak-lonjak ditempat duduknya. Siwon yang sedari tadi menatap kegiatan suap menyuapi yang dilakukan oleh Kibum, hanya mampu tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang biarkan daddy yang menyuapi kalian ne? kasihan uisa Kim. Lihat, makanannya saja belum tersentuh karena ulah kalian" bujuk Siwon. Yesung dan Kyuhyun diam. Menatap datar sosok tampan yang kini tengah mereka telisik dari sudut pandangnya. Rasa kikuk sempat menghampiri namja tampan tersebut, saat tatapan tak bersahabat itu terus ditujukan padanya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, saat deretan gigi rapi mereka terbuka lebar minta suapan dari Siwon.

"Aaa~" ucap mereka serempak dengan membuka mulut masing-masing. Siwon meminta piring nasi makanan mereka pada Kibum. Dan dengan rasa malas Kibum memberikannya. Siwon tampak begitu luwes saat menyuapi mereka satu persatu. Gerak tangannya yang tak terlihat kaku, ditambah dengan senyum hangatnya yang terkembang…sungguh membuat nyata sosok malaikat dari dirinya.

Kibum menggeleng kepalanya keras saat ia terus memuji Siwon dalam fikirannya. Diraihnya pisau dan juga garpu yang masih tergelatak didepannya lalu memulai makan cantiknya sebelum dua bocah itu merengek padanya.

"Machita!" ujar Yesung dengan senyum lebar sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ddaddy..Uah.. ini.. hita.. ke..am~an..e~ain..ne (Daddy, sudah ini kita ketaman bermain ne?)" pinta Kyuhyun ditengah ia menguyah makanannya. Pipinya yang kembung karena makanan yang masih menjadi parasit didalam mulutnya, terkadang pula sesekali harus keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menempel dengan tidak elitenya disekitar lingkup meja. Kibum yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

Diambilnya sebuah serbet makan dan mengelap bulir-bulir nasi yang masih menempel disekitar pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon yang memperhatikan kepiawaian Kibum dalam memperlakukan buah hatinya, hanya tersenyum kecil walau ia masih setia menyuapi Yesung disampingnya. (Kok author ngerasa mereka berdua baby sister ya? Lupakan)

**Prett~**

Semua diam. Kibum beralih menatap Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecut sembari menggeleng kepalanya. Dipandangnya Yesung, tapi Yesung malah sibuk dengan aksinya yang masih saja berlonjak-lonjak dalam duduknya. Dan terakhir, diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang wajah childishnya dengan senyum lima jarinya "Mianhe ahjumma..Perut Kyu sakit. Kyu mau ke kamar mandi ahjumma.." sesal Kyuhyun.

"Ayo sama daddy..Cha~"

"Andwe. Kyu mau sama Snow ahjumma.."tolak Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya manik kelam Kibum dengan tampang aegyonya, dan mau tak mau Kibum menerima bujukkan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma!" panggil Yesung saat didapatinya Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Sungie disini dulu bersama ahjussi ne. Eomma ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Kibum. Yesung beralih menatap Siwon yang mengumbar senyum padanya. Dan dengan cepatnya ia mengangguk pada Kibum.

**Prett~Prett~**

Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju Kibum dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya telah setia memegang bokongnya. "Ahjumma…"rengek Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang memang pucat, bertambah pucat lagi akibat menahan sakit yang dideranya. Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ditariknya tangan kecil Kyuhyun untuk segera menuju toilet dan membiarkan bocah tersebut segera menuntaskan kegiatannya disana. Poor Kibum!

.

.

**Prett~**

Kibum hanya mampu menahan diri saat berada satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut takut akan ruangan yang sempit dan juga sepi. Dan jadilah yeoja tersebut menungguinya hingga Kyuhyun selesai dengan aktivitasnya.

"Ahjumma"

"Ne?"

"Mianhe.."

Kibum diam dan memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di closet dengan menahan sakitnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini. Bukannya ahjumma merasa bau karena Kyu?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya pelan surai caramel Kyuhyun dengan lembutnya. Kyuhyun mendongak memperhatikan sosok Kibum yang malah tersenyum padanya. Walau rasa sakit masih setia membaluti sisi dalam perutnya, ia berusaha tersenyum membalas senyuman Kibum yang tulus padanya.

"Ahjumma tidak merasa bau?"

"Sedikit" jawab Kibum jahil. Kyuhyun merengut dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kibum yang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun, hanya terkekeh kecil hingga bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Tapi, ahjumma bisa tahan. Bukannya Kyu tidak mau bila ahjumma tinggal seorang?" tanya Kibum balik masih dengan senyum keibuannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ditekannya tombol diatas closet tempatnya duduk guna membersihkan sisa-sisa dari kegiatannya.

"Ahjumma"

"Eum?"

"Kyu tak bisa membersihkannya.." ucapnya lirih. "Jadi selama ini yang membersihkan Kyu siapa?"

"Daddy.. kalau daddy tak ada, Hae ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun polos. Kibum terkekeh akan penuturan polos yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Membayangkan seorang Choi Siwon membersihkan kotoran anaknya? Sungguh menggelikan…Tapi disisi lain, Kibum salut dengan tindakan namja tampan tersebut.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Kibum beralih mengambil shower yang terletak dibagian kanan Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten dibersihkannya bagian belakang Kyuhyun kecil tanpa ada satu sisa pun disana. Ia tak merasa jijik ataupun risih dengan tindakannya ini. Ingat, ia juga mempunyai seorang anak yang bahkan seorang Kim Kibum harus lebih berekstra lebih telaten dari ini.

Setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun telah kembali bersih, Kibum menggendong bocah tersebut dan mendudukkannya diatas wastafel yang memang mempunyai ruang kosong diantara sisinya.

"Nah, sekarang kita cuci tangan dulu ne" ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil saat Kibum memberinya sebuah sabun cair ketelapak tangannya. Ia mengusap-usap tangannya dengan sedikit air yang diberinya, hingga membentuk sebuah busa-busa kecil yang berhasil dibuatnya. Kibum tersenyum menatap tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan gelembung busanya. Dipandangnya lirih sosok Kyuhyun, hatinya sedikit terenyuh dengan kepolosan Kyuhyun. 'Dia lebih mirip dengan Wonnie. Aku masih saja bersikap dingin bahkan masih membenci daddynya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap dingin padanya juga?'

"Kyu.."

"Ne, Snow ahjumma"

"Kalau boleh ahjumma tau, dimana eomma Kyunnie?"

"Daddy bilang.. mommy sudah bersama Tuhan disurga Snow ahjumma~." Jawabnya, masih dengan memainkan gelembung busanya. Tak ada raut kesedihan saat ia menjawab. Apakah begitu tak taunya ia pada sosok ibunya?

"Jadi..snow ahjumma mau jadi mommy untuk Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggodanya. Kibum tak mampu berkata, ada rasa sedikit ngeri terlintas saat manik kelamnya menatap hazel caramel Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang diberikannya, sama halnya dengan tatapan Siwon..daddynya. Memang benar adanya pepatah yang mengatakan bila buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Dan begitulah Kyuhyun saat ini. Walau seringaian yang ia umbar, tapi dapat ditangkap jelas bila tatapan menggoda telah ia keluarkan. Ckck..

"Kenapa harus ahjumma? Bukankah banyak yeoja-yeoja diluar mengantri untuk menjadi mommy Kyu?" tutur Kibum seraya membersihkan tangan Kyuhyun dari gelembung busa yang dibuatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan mempoutkan mulutnya. Kibum memandang tingkah Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya, menangkap raut penolakan yang jelas terpatri disana.

"Shireo!"

Kibum mengambil beberapa tisu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Dilapnya perlahan jemari-jemari Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tanpa ada setetespun air yang masih melekat ditangan bocah tersebut. Setelah selesai mengeringkan tangan Kyuhyun, ia beranjak kembali ke wastafel dan membersihkan tangannya sendiri.

"Kyu hanya mau ahjumma.." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia melompat dari duduknya, dan berdiri disamping Kibum..menatap yeoja tersebut dengan intens.

"Bukannya Yesung hyung juga tidak punya Daddy? Jadi daddy bisa menjadi daddy Sungie hyung, lalu ahjumma jadi mommynya Kyu…Kan nantinya sama?"

Kibum terkekeh kecil. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari merapikan surai Kyuhyun, dan tak lupa dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Tapi…tidak semudah itu Kyunnie"

"Bahkan mommy juga menyetujuinya" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah. "Mommy?"

"Ne ahjumma.. Mommy Kyu. Mommy bilang kalau ahjumma itu pantas menjadi mommy baru Kyu. Dan mommy bilang kalau daddy itu juga suka dengan Snow ahjumma. Bukannya semuanya sudah mudah ahjumma?~"

"Kyu selalu bertemu Mommy dalam mimpi. Mommy selalu bilang kalau Snow ahjumma itu orang baik. Mommy juga selalu bertanya pada Kyu, bagaimana kabar daddy dan juga Ahjumma. Dan Mommy juga suka ahjumma sama seperti Kyu" jelas Kyuhyun. Kibum cengo dengan penjabaran yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Bukan itu alasan ia menolak untuk menjadi istri Choi Siwon lagi, bahkan ia masih mencintai namja tampan itu. Ia tersenyum hangat menatap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap surai cokelat miliknya.

**SRAPP~**

Kibum terperangah saat tubuh kecil itu memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya kepundak Kibum. Tak ada isak tangis seperti biasanya disana. Kyuhyun masih saja diam memeluk tubuh Kibum tanpa ada ucapan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Kyu~"

"Kyu mau seperti ini dulu sebentar, ahjumma. Biar nanti Kyu tidak dicemooh oleh teman-teman lagi kalau Kyu tidak punya Mommy. Jadi, kalau mereka mencemooh Kyu..Kyu bisa membalas cemoohan mereka kalau Kyu sudah punya Mommy ahjumma.."

Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia didalam rengkuhan Kibum. Bila ia disodorkan sebuah game terbaru atau apapun itu, bocah kecil itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sederhana memang, tapi apa bisa kebahagian yang kau dapat bisa ditukar dengan hal lainnya?

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Yesung masih berlonjak dalam duduknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya membuka mulutnya saat Siwon menyuapinya dikala mulutnya sudah tak terisi lagi. Dunia sendiri yang dimiliki Yesung, sedikit membuat Siwon terenyuh. Raut kebahagian yang semula menjalar keseluruh urat-uratnya, silih berganti dengan kesedihan yang jelas dapat dilihat.

Bukan hanya rasa iba yang kini menumpuk dihatinya, sekelabat rasa sesalpun tak luput dari jangkauannya. Sesal? Jelas iya. Beribu kemungkinan memenuhi isi otaknya. Bila memang benar Yesung adalah darah dagingnya, bukankah ia adalah namja sekaligus ayah pendosa? Memang benar ia tak dapat disalahkan 100 persen akan kecelakaan dahulunya. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Kibum, disaat Kibum tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Hanya itulah ingatan terakhir yang ia punya bersama Kibum terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, kalau memang bayinya selamat. Dan Yesunglah yang menjadi korban atas ketoledorannya dulu. Tapi jika bukan? Jika anaknya telah diangkat Tuhan kembali kesisi-Nya? Apakah Kibum telah menikah dengan namja lain di negeri sakura itu?

'Baboo. Bila ia telah menikah, kenapa kau harus merutuk dirimu sendiri? Bukankah kau dulu melupakannya lalu mencampakkannya? Dan kau malah menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri?' Ia mengerang dalam hatinya, menyesali akan segala perbuatannya dulu.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, saat Yesung sedikit menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Daddy.."

"Ne"

Heii, bukankah Yesung peniru unggul dari Kyuhyun. Walau Kibum terus menyuruh Yesung memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan 'ahjussi', Yesung menolak. Selama Kyuhyun tak merubah pengucapannya, ia juga tak berniat untuk merubah…itulah pemikiran dangkal dari Yesung. Bukankah ikatan batin antara orang tua dan anak cukup kental Nyonya Kim?

"Eomma..Kyu.." tanya Yesung. Manik caramelnya sedikit nanar untuk sesaat beradu dengan obsidian Siwon. Ia tak lagi berlonjak riang dalam duduknya. Yesung sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti hendak menangis. Yesung memang begitu. Saat Kibum dalam jangkauan matanya pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang lain dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, ia merasa sedih. Entah apa yang dirasa olehnya..apa ia berfikir bila Kibum akan meninggalkannya dan memilih orang itu? Entahlah. Dunianya tak bisa dijangkau dengan pemikiran kita pada umumnya.

"Eomma dan juga Kyu di toilet Sungie. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Bujuk Siwon.

"Eomma.." ucapnya penuh dengan penekan lirihan disana. Digigitnya keras bibir bawahnya, walau bulir bening yang tersimpan dimatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Siwon beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Yesung. Digendongnya tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan tubuh kekarnya.

"Eomma..hiks" Siwon tersenyum kecil saat Sungie terus meracau lirih memanggil ibunya.

"Cha~kita susul eomma Sungie ne." ujarnya. Jari-jarinya terus menyeka air mata Yesung yang masih saja membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju toilet tempat dimana Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun berada. Berbagai tatapan bangga bercampur kagum dilontarkan oleh pengunjung café tersebut terhadap Siwon. Siwon sadar itu, bahkan bisa ditangkapnya oleh ekor matanya.

Bukan hanya wajah tampan yang Siwon miliki, melainkan keharmonisan keluarga yang begitu manis yang sedari tadi menjadi tontonan menarik untuk mereka. Dan jangan lupakan potret istri yang cantik dan juga anak-anak mereka yang lucu menambah rasa kagum para penonton yang tak diundang itu.

"Sungie? Wae?" kaget Kibum takkala ia dan juga Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah bergelayut dalam gendongannya. Sosok Yesung yang baru ia tinggalkan beberapa menit yang lalu masih begitu ceria, kini berubah menjadi raut kesedihan dan itu membuat hati Kibum merana dibuatnya.

"Kau dan juga Kyuhyun terlalu lama disini, jadi ia merasa takut kau tinggalkan Bummie" jawab Siwon. Kibum menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya dan beralih menggendong anaknya, Yesung. Yesung masih menangis terisak dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dipoutkannya.

"Sstt..uljima Sungie hyung. Hyung cemburu ya kalau Kyu ambil snow ahjumma? Ihihi" tutur Kyuhyun dengan kesan mengejek. Kibum tersenyum, begitupun Siwon. Diacaknya pelan surai caramel Kyuhyun dengan hangatnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil menatap obsidian Siwon.

"Cha~daddy,ahjumma..kita ketaman bermain ne." pinta Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeleng keras hingga menciutkan nyali Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lirih manik kelam Kibum yang telak menolak telak keinginannya.

"Ahjumma sudah bilang kan? Sebelum sore kita harus kembali kerumah sakit. Kyu lupa?"

"Tapi ahjumma.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan memasang tampang aeogyonya. Kibum tetap pada pendiriannya, menolak mentah permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon guna meminta satu dukungan dari daddnya, tapi Siwon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tersenyum kecil memandang anaknya.

Siwon meraih tubuh kecil Siwon dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun tak menolak. Ia tertunduk lesu walau sudah dalam gendongan daddynya. Kecewa pastinya, saat harapanmu harus ditolak demikian. Siwon mencubit pelan hidung mancung Kyuhyun hingga bocah 6 tahun tersebut beralih menatapnya.

"Hei jagoan daddy.. bukankah masih ada esok dan juga esok harinya lagi? Kyu harus kembali diperiksa agar Kyu bisa kembali bersekolah nantinya. Dan untuk kapan waktunya, terserah Kyu kapan maunya. Daddy dan juga ahjumma akan menyanggupinya. Bukankah begitu Bummie?" tanya Siwon beralih pada Kibum yang dibuat cengo akan pendapat sepihak Siwon.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum yang masih cengo karena namja tampan tersebut. "Ahjumma.." desak Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Ne..ne.." jawab Kibum terbata. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat Kibum mengutarakan jawabannya. Ia bersorak girang dan berhigh five ria dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia hanya mampu meringis sama halnya seperti Yesung dalam gendongannya yang masih terisak lirik disana.

"Cha~ahjumma kita kembali" seru Kyuhyun. Ia beringsut turun dari gendongan Siwon dan berdiri dihadapan Kibum. "Hyung..uljima ne. Hyung tidak mau lagi main bersama Kyu? Hyung turun ne" pinta Kyuhyun tulus seraya menarik kecil ujung baju Yesung. Yesung sedikit menunduk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang telah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Walau isak tangis masih sedikit mengalun, ia beringsut dari gendongan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengusap jejak bulir bening Yesung dengan ibu jarinya, lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Yesung dalam lingkup jemari kecilnya.

"Cha Hyung.." ajak Kyuhyun. Mereke sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama café, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang masih diam diposisinya.

"Sungie..Kyu.. kalian jangan berlari-lari begitu." Panggil Kibum.

"Sudahlah Bummie. Mereka masih anak-anak, biarkanlah mereka menikmati dunia mereka sejenak. Kau lihat mereka..mereka terlihat seperti anak kembarkan?" tutur Siwon lembut. Kibum hanya memandang Siwon dengan sudut matanya tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Siwon dan beralih beranjak menuju bocah-bocah tersebut.

**Bugh!**

Kyuhyun terjatuh saat ia tersandung dengan kaki kursi-kursi café tersebut. Ia terduduk dilantai, meringis kesakitan yang dirasakan dilututnya. Yesung ikut duduk bersama Kyuhyun, hanya menatap intens raut Kyuhyun yang menahan sakitnya.

"Kyu...Gwechana?" tanya Kibum saat ia sampai didekat mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tapi raut kesakitan masih jelas diwajahnya.

"Kyu hanya tidak hati-hati tadi. Daddy, Kyu mau digendong" tutur Kyuhyun mutlak. Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan anaknya yang terlalu manja ini. Diraihnya tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil memandang Siwon. "Daddy…"

"Eum.."

"Sungie hyung juga mau digendong." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya. Yesung tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar memandang Siwon. Tanpa berkata apapun, Siwon menggendong kedua tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya disamping kanan, dan juga kirinya.

"Aigoo…ternyata anak-anak daddy berat juga ne? Apa mommynya juga mau digendong?" goda Siwon pada Kibum. "Dimimpimu saja Choi Siwon" jawab Kibum dingin, dan berlalu meninggalkan tiga namja tersebut. Semburat merah mengalun mengisi wajahnya yang terlihat putih. Kibum menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya, berusaha keras untuk mengusir rautnya yang merah padam itu. Melihat tingkah Kibum yang mungkin tersipu malu, Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil memandangnya.

"Mianhe Nyonya..tuan" hadang seseorang. Seorang namja gempal, mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang terlalu press dibadannya yang gempal itu. Senyum hangat ia paparkan menatap satu persatu keluarga yang ia lihat harmonis tersebut. Salam hormat tak luput ia berikan dengan menunduk 90 derajat dihadapan mereka.

Kibum yang memang berdiri didepan dari tiga namja yang menjadi bodyguardnya, hanya terlihat cengo dengan mengerjapkan matanya. "Anda siapa?" tanyanya kikuk.

Namja gempal tersebut tersenyum hangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum menyambut uluran tangan tersebut walau rasa bingung masih menderanya. Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Kibum, berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Kibum guna menjadi tameng yeoja tersebut jika namja gempal itu hendak berbuat macam-macam.

"Shindong imnida. Saya adalah agensi dari Shappire, tuan..Nyonya." jawab namja gempal tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu namanya dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Siwon membaca kartu nama tersebut, dan jangan lupakan kedua bocah yang digendongnya juga ikut penasaran dengan kartu tersebut.

"Bukankah anda Choi Siwon tuan? Pemilik dari Choi Corp?" tanya Shindong saat pandangannya teralih pada sosok Siwon yang sudah berdiri disamping Kibum. Siwon tersenyum hangat menunjukkan kedua dimple miliknya.

"Jadi apa maksud anda tuan?" tanya Kibum to the point. Shindong tersenyum hangat memandang Kibum dan beralih memandang Siwon.

"Kalian adalah sebuah keluarga harmonis dari pengamatan saya tadi. Apalagi dengan anak-anak kalian yang terlihat lucu-lucu.~"

"Lansung intinya saja tuan" ucap Kibum dingin dan tak sabaran. Shindong tersenyum kaku menatap Kibum yang sudah menatapnya hendak memasangnya.

"Jadi..saya ingin menawarkan kalian untuk menjadi bintang iklan agensi kami. Tema yang akan kami usung adalah tentang keharmonisan sebuah keluarga. Menurut pengamatan saya tadi, keluarga kalian pantas untuk membintanginya. Tidakkah kalian sadar, bila pengunjung café ini merasa iri pada keserasian keluarga kalian?"

Kibum menatap sekilas kearah Siwon dan menatap Shindong. Kibum mendengus kesal. Ditariknya tangan Shindong hingga telapak tangannya mengarah keatas dan meletakkan kartu nama tersebut diatasnya. "Lupakan! Aku tak berminat." Ucapnya dingin dan berlalu pergi.

Shindong cengo menatap Kibum yang berlalu darinya. Siwon menghampiri Shindong yang terlihat frustasi saat ini. "Maafkan atas kelakuannya tuan. Emosinya terkadang tak bisa terkendali akhir-akhir ini. Begitulah kalau sedang hamil muda.." jawab Siwon tersenyum hangat. Kyuhyun merampas kartu nama tersebut dari tangan Shindong yang masih menengadah keatas.

Siwon berseringai puas seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shindong yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak dihiraukannya skandal yang mungkin akan mencuat di media massa tentang statusnya yang kini telah menikah. Memang itulah keinginannya….

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

"Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda menggugurkan kandungan anda Nyonya~"

"Siapa kau? Apa kita saling mengenal? Beraninya kau mengaku sebagai istriku. Ingat! Saat ini aku adalah calon suami dari Lee Sungmin, dan 3 hari lagi kami akan segera menikah..Sebaiknya kau enyah dari hadapanku~"

"Benturan hebat yang anda alami karena kecelakaan itu, membuat jabang bayi anda mengalami sedikit pendarahan pada sel otaknya. Saran saya sebagai seorang dokter, sebaiknya anda mampu menggugurkan kandungan anda ini Nyonya. Dia akan mati perlahan didalam rahim anda bila kandungan anda tidak kuat dan itu akan memperburuk kondisi anda~"

"Dia adalah istriku, Choi Sungmin."

"Tapi bila ia mampu bertahan hingga waktunya, apa anda siap dengan keterbelakangan mental yang dimilikinya Nyonya?"

Kibum tampak resah dalam tidurnya. Peluh yang terus mengucur dari dahinya tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sang kehidupan yang tegak semakin berkuasa, berserentak pada pion-pionnya untuk bekerja keras berbagi kehidupannya pada maklhuk dibawahnya. Tak terkecuali Kibum.

Panas dan begitu menusuk. Cahaya itu seakan tak gentar untuk menggoda Kibum yang masih terlelap dimeja kerjanya. Kepalanya yang lunglai jatuh diatas meja kacanya, tak membuatnya risih dengan rasa ketidaknyamaan posisinya kini.

Rasa kantuk yang begitu berlebihan menggantung dipelupuk matanya, seakan memberinya sugesti untuk terlelap disela-sela detik pekerjaannya. Berharap untuk mendapat kesegaran setelah ia tidur, hanya memperkeruh hatinya dengan mimpi-mimpi kelam masa lalunya.

Ia masih diposisinya, masih terpejam dalam lautan mimpinya. "Bummie…Bummie." Panggil Heechul yang tiba diruang kerja Kibum. Heechul berdiri disamping kiri Kibum, sembari menepuk pelan punggungnya. Kibum tak menggubris. Dan lagi, Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Kibum.

Perlahan Kibum membuka matanya, mengumpulkan seluruh rohnya yang belum terkumpul semuanya. Ia memandang Heechul sekilas yang tampak begitu khawatir melihatnya. Kibum tersenyum kecil, guna mengusir kekhawatiran Heechul.

"Gwechana Chullie"

"Kau selau saja seperti ini. selalu semuanya baik-baik saja…Kau sakit Bummie? Wajahmu tampak pucat" ujar Heechul seraya memegang dahi Kibum.

"Tapi badanmu tidak panas? Aneh." Monolognya seorang. Kibum terkekeh karenanya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju sofa panjang yang terletak diruangannya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Kibum. Ia mendesah pelan, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Sejak ia kembali bersekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku terus mendapat teguran dari para orang tua karena tingkah jahilnya yang menjadi-jadi. Berulang kali aku harus memanggil Choi Siwon ke sekolah, agar ia tau bagaimana jahilnya anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi apa? Tak ada yang berubah." Keluh Heechul. Kibum tertawa kecil,tak diperdulikannya raut putus asa yang Heechul paparkan padanya.

"Namanya juga anak-anak Chullie. Kurasa ia melakukan pembelaan dari tindakan anak-anak yang menjahilinya terlebih dahulu…Kau ini, katanya kau mencintai anak-anak..tapi kenapa baru menghadapi bocah itu saja kau malah kewalahan Chullie?"

Heechul lagi-lagi mendesah berat. Terkutuklah sudah bocah 6 tahun tersebut. Heechul memang mencintai anak-anak, tapi bila ia harus dihadapkan pada sosok setan kecil seperti Kyuhyun..kesabarannya juga bisa runtuh dan berubah menjadi rasa jengkel yang telah mendominasinya.

**Tok~Tok**

Mereka serentak memandang seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Siwon. Ya,namja itulah yang kini berdiri tegap dengan senyum joker yang ia miliki. Kibum melengos, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Ia tak ingin untuk berurusan terlalu jauh dengan namja masa lalunya ini. Berpandangan terlalu lama padanya, hanya bisa kembali membuka perih dilukanya lebih dalam. Sakit. Itu yang dirasa Kibum.

"Eh..E.. sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu Bummie, aku pamit dulu ne" pamit Heechul. Ia menunduk, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak disofa tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tak harus pergi Chullie. Kurasa ia takkan lama disini" tutur Kibum dikursi singasananya, menatap dingin Siwon yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ta..tapi~"

"Duduk. Kubilang duduk Chullie" ucap Kibum mutlak. Dan mau tak mau Heechul kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan rasa kikuk dan juga canggung. Entah memang benar atau hanya perasaannya saja, Heechul merasa suhu diruangan ini turun beberapa derajat dan membuatnya sedikit merasa dingin karenanya.

Siwon melangkah menuju meja Kibum dan duduk dihadapan yeoja tersebut. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan dinginnya, walau manik kelamnya mulai tampak bernanar. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menyodorkannya kearah Kibum. Yeoja tersebut tak lansung mengambil amplop itu. "Ige Mwoya?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti memandang raut bingung Kibum. "Samsung Hospital?" tambah Kibum saat manik kelamnya menangkap jelas pucuk dari kop surat. Maniknya melebar sempurna takkala serentetan kalimat dan juga kolom-kolom yang begitu ia mengerti tersusun indah disana. Diliriknya sekilas namja tampan dihadapannya dengan raut takut. Kibum meremas kuat kertas tersebut dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri surat lusuh yang tak bersalah itu. Sama halnya seperti Kibum, Heechul menutup mulutnya yang membulat sempurna. " I..Ini?"

"Apa kau mau menyangkal lagi Bummie? Kau sudah melihat dengan jelas hasil pemeriksaan itukan?~"

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan bila Yesung adalah anak kita? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan padaku bila anak kita telah mati? Kenapa Bummie?" Desak Siwon. Kibum diam. Entah alasan apa yang akan diutarakannya nanti, ia bingung.

"Mianhe Bummie..aku mohon, maafkan aku namja pendosa ini Bummie. Tak ada niatku untuk mencampakkanmu dahulu. Tak ada niatku untuk menyia-nyiakan istri dan juga anakku dahulu. Aku memang terlalu pendosa padamu. Sungguh, aku tetap mencintaimu Bummie.~"

"Bummie.."

"Cukup! Hentikan semuanya Choi Siwon." Kibum tertunduk,menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya yang telah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjongkok disamping Kibum. Diraihnya jemari-jemari Kibum dalam genggamannya. Kibum tak menolak. Bahkan kini ia masih harus berperang dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Saranghe Bummie… Aku mohon padamu, berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya.~"

"Hentikan Choi Siwon!"

"Bukan kau yang harus menanggung kepedihan ini Bummie, melainkan aku. Bummie..~"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN, hiks."

**Srapp!**

Kibum terjatuh dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia sedikit memberontak dalam pelukan Siwon,tapi namja tampan itu mengukungnya lebih keras menahan Kibum dalam dekapannya. "Kau boleh menghujat atau memukulku Bummie..asal kau mau memaafkanku chagi"

"Aku benci padamu Wonnie..aku benci kalian semua…hiks hiks~"

Siwon terdiam, berusaha mendengar semua keluh yang dirasa istrinya ini. "Kau berjanji padaku..mana janjimu itu? Kau bahkan melupakan aku dan juga anakmu…hiks hiks~"

"Aku berusaha melupakanmu dan juga membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa…kau sudah merenggut semua perasaanku Won..Hiks.. Aku sakit harus menjalani hidup ini tanpa kau disisku hiks.."

Siwon mendekap tubuh Kibum dengan eratnya. Dikecupnya pelan pucuk kepala Kibum yang masih menangis sejadinya. Aroma ini. Ya, aroma tubuh Kibum ini yang sangat ia rindukan. Aroma tubuh yang menjadi candunya sejak dahulu, kini telah kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Siwon tersenyum lirih, sembari mengelus punggung Kibum.

"Aku takut..aku takut kau masih melupakan kami hiks..hiks."

"Mianhe chagi..Sudah cukup kau merasakan sakit yang terus membebani pundakmu seorang diri Chagi. Dan kini, izinkan aku juga memikul beban yang akan terus datang, bersamamu chagi…"

Kibum diam. Walau isak tangis tersebut masih terdengar dengan jelasnya. Heechul yang sedari tadi diam, menonton roman picisan yang tersuguh nyata dihadapannya..seketika tersenyum lembut. Ia menangis. Menangis karena sahabatnya mampu terbuka dan menurunkan semua bebannya yang terlalu berat dipikulnya saat ini.

"Hei kalian!" panggil Heechul lirih. Matanya kini sembab, menandakan bila ia juga menangis. Siwon mendongak menatap Heechul. "Kalian teruskanlah saja..aku tinggal dulu ne." tuturnya sendu.

Tak perlu jawaban dari pasangan tersebut, Heechul beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ditutupnya pelan pintu ruang kerja Kibum. Sejenak, Heechul masih terdiam didepan pintu tersebut. Diambilnya sebuah sapu tangan yang berada didalam tasnya, dan segera menghapus jejak-jejak tangis dari matanya.

'Aku harap kau bisa bahagia Bummie. Jangan lagi kau sembunyikan kondisi yang membuatmu terpuruk Bummie. Bukankah kini namja yang kau cintai sudah berada disampingmu? Hiduplah yang bahagia Bummie..' gumam Heechul.

Ia meraih handphonenya, mendial satu nomor yang biasa ia hubungi akhir-akhir ini.

'Yeoboseyo Heechul ssi'

"Mereka telah kembali Hankyung ssi..hiks hiks"

'Kau kenapa menangis? Bukankah ini berita bagus?'

"Aku terharu karenanya…Mereka sungguh membuatku iri."

'Sudahlah..Biarkanlah mereka kembali merajut tali yang sempat terputus dahulu. Oh ya, berarti tuanku ada disanakan?'

"Ne. ada apa Hankyung ssi?"

'Kyuhyun menghilang bersama Yesung.."

"Mwo?"

'Aku sudah mencarinya kesana kemari, tapi belum menemukan mereka. Tolong kau beritahu tuanku Heechul ssi, sepertinya handphonenya sedang tidak aktif'

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Kibum duduk disofa masih dengan isak lirih yang terus melantun dari bibirnya. Dipeluknya namja tampan tersebut..Choi Siwon dari samping. Siwon sedikit tersenyum, merasa lega dengan sikap Kibum yang telah menerimanya kembali. Diusapnya pelan surai hitam Kibum, bermaksud menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dan juga ikut menenangkannya.

Heechul membuka pintu ruang kerja Kibum dengan tergesa-gesa. Menampilkan raut kepanikan yang entah semenjak kapan tergantikan oleh raut sedih yang dimilikinya tadi.

"Kyuhyun dan juga Sungie menghilang…"

**Degh!**

Nafas Kibum tercekat dibuatnya. Ditatapnya Siwon yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kabar yang diterimanya. "Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungie ditempat penitipan anak, dan setelah itu..mereka menghilang"

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya. Rautnya semakin menegang karenanya. "Wonnie…"ucapnya lirih.

"Cha~" ujar Siwon sembari menarik tangan Kibum, meninggalkan ruang kerja yeoja tersebut dan juga Heechul yang terlupakan oleh mereka.

Sedangkan ditempat lain…..

Riuh kegaduhan terus berkumandang dari mesin-mesin game yang berdiri kokoh, dengan kelap-kelip lampu penghiasnya..membuat dua bocah ini riang karenanya.

"Ayo Hyung…itu disana..Ya Jatuhkan disana" teriak bocah kecil yang masih memakai seragamnya, menunjuk geram kearah monitor..mengarahkan bocah bermata caramel untuk mengikuti arahannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi saat Yesung tak mengenai sasaran yang diarahkannya tadi. Yesung jengah, lalu menghempaskan senapan yang dipegangnya tadi. Kyuhyun panic dengan sikap Yesung yang mulai merajuk kini.

"Ayo Hyung coba lagi..Hyung pasti bisa" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Cerewet!" balas Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar menatap caramel milik Yesung yang sedikit merajuk padanya. Yesung terduduk ditempatnya berdiri dengan memangku kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Kyuhyun sedikit panic. Ia mengikuti tingkah Yesung dan sedikit tersenyum pada bocah tersebut.

"Bukannya hyung mau bersenang-senang dengan Kyunnie?"

Yesung berdiri, "Sungie tak suka ini.." katanya sambil menendang kecil game tersebut. Ia beralih menunjuk sebuah box besar jauh dari pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungie. Matanya sontak melebar, dan tak luput juga dengan mulutnya yang juga ikut membulat.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun saat Yesung berlari menghampiri box itu. Yesung tampak berbinar memegang box tersebut. Sebuah box yang hanya berisi kumpulan boneka-boneka lucu nan cukup besar, dan hal itu bukanlah kesukaan Kyuhyun. Bocah tersebut menyukai area game yang menantang, bukan yang berbau manis seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kumpulan boneka tersebut yang mendominasi warna pink. Warna yang memang diperuntukkan untuk anak perempuan.

"Kita main yang lain saja ya Hyung…" bujuk Kyuhyun. "Shireo!"tolak Yesung mutlak.

Berupaya bocah tersebut membujuk, tapi jawaban yang selalu didapatnya adalah penolakan dari Yesung. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Yesung. Yesung bersorak gembira saat Kyuhyun memberinya satu buah koin.

Dimasukkannya koin tersebut. Yesung terlihat berbinar saat alat pencapit yang dijalankannya sesuai keinginannya. Dijatuhkannya pencapit tersebut pada sebuah boneka kura-kura yang cukup besar. Tak ada raut tegang dari wajah Yesung. Ia masih terus tersenyum lebar memandang alat pencapit tersebut. Berbeda halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu was-wasnya karena tegang.

'Pasti gagal.. Tak ada yang pernah berhasil melakukannya' gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganga lebar saat prediksi yang diungkapnya melenceng. Yesung berhasil. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kali kesempatan. Ia berlonjak bahagia memeluk boneka kura-kura yang didapatnya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung tak menjawab. Ia masih larut bahagia atas boneka kura-kuranya. "Kyu..pulang!" pintanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunnya, dan menggeleng keras ke arah Yesung. "Kita ketempat lain dulu hyung. Untuk apa aku mematikan ponselku bila kita harus cepat pulang" jawab Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sebentar raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memelas padanya. Yesung tersenyum lebar, lalu menyerahkan boneka kura-kuranya.

"Andwe! Bukan ini hyung. Cha~ kita ketempat lain." Ajaknya. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung keluar dari area game centre. Raut kebahagian jelas tercetak dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Tak ada beban ataupun kesedihan sedikitpun menghiasi disana. Tapi, tak berfikirkah kalian? Disatu sisi yang lain, banyak yang tengah mencari kalian?

**TBC**

Gimana..gimana? Apa pendapat kalian di chap ini? Kok amoree ngerasa rada garing ya? Ayo-ayo merapat kasih saran buat amoree. Tapi kalau kalian mau ngebash jangan dalem-dalem ya! Gag kasihan ama amoree yang dah susah payah nulisnya. Oh ya, untuk pemberitahuan aja nih buat para readers… yang mau minta untuk update cepat kagak bisa amoree sanggupi dulu. Coz mau mudik. Ehehe..Pecuma juga kalau si babyKyu dibawa kemana-mana kalau sinyal kagak ada kan? #Alasan!.

Dichap ini memang gag amoree munculi dulu Jaemma. Kasihan udah tua, terlalu eksis gak bagus untuk kesehatan #Lupakan.

Thanks special buat :

**SnowyMochi/runashine88/Nasumichan Uharu/psykkh/Veeclouds/ChoiMerry-Chan/lovelybummie /KinanChoi/Bryan Andrew Cho/wonnie/vha Chandra**

**RnR **ne


	8. Chapter 8

'Pasti gagal.. Tak ada yang pernah berhasil melakukannya' gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganga lebar saat prediksi yang diungkapnya melenceng. Yesung berhasil. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kali kesempatan. Ia berlonjak bahagia memeluk boneka kura-kura yang didapatnya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung tak menjawab. Ia masih larut bahagia atas boneka kura-kuranya. "Kyu..pulang!" pintanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunnya, dan menggeleng keras ke arah Yesung. "Kita ketempat lain dulu hyung. Untuk apa aku mematikan ponselku bila kita harus cepat pulang" jawab Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sebentar raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memelas padanya. Yesung tersenyum lebar, lalu menyerahkan boneka kura-kuranya.

"Andwe! Bukan ini hyung. Cha~ kita ketempat lain." Ajaknya. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung keluar dari area game centre. Raut kebahagian jelas tercetak dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Tak ada beban ataupun kesedihan sedikitpun menghiasi disana. Tapi, tak berfikirkah kalian? Disatu sisi yang lain, banyak yang tengah mencari kalian?

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

Malam semakin larut. Rembulan yang semula malu memancarkan sinarnya, kini mulai memberanikan diri duduk disingasananya yang kokoh. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tampak begitu tenang diatas sana dengan keadaan insannya yang terlalu gamang dengan sanubari mereka.

Kibum. Ya, yeoja itulah yang terlihat kontras dengan kondisi batinnya yang sedang cemas. Kegusaran yang melingkupinya, terlihat jelas dari iris kelam matanya. Maniknya terus memandang liar seluruh penjuru tempatnya kini.

"Bummie..tenanglah" saran Heechul. Ia berdiri disamping Kibum, memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya memberi sugesti pada yeoja cantik tersebut agar berusaha tenang. Kibum sekilas memandang Heechul dengan tatapan nanarnya, dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut tempat yang dijamahnya kini. Hanya sebuah taman kecil, dengan segelintir area bermain seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit atau perosotan yang mungkin menarik minat anak-anak pada umumnya seperti Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung..Tapi apa hasil yang didapatinya? Nihil! Bahkan jejak atas keberadaan mereka disini pun tak ada. Dan bisa kalian bayangkankan? Hati ibu mana disaat anakmu hilang yang mungkin bisa tenang-tenang saja? Hanya ibu yang tak punya hati nurani yang mungkin bersikap demikian.

"Tenanglah Bummie.. Siwon dan juga Hankyung juga sedang mencari mereka. Bukankah Choi Siwon sudah mengkerahkan semua bawahannya? Sungie dan juga Kyuhyun pasti akan ditemukan."

Kibum terduduk ditumpukkan bebatuan pinggir taman. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru taman, berharap dua bocah tersebut muncul dibalik semak-semak yang sedikit tinggi dari tubuh mereka dan mengejutkannya.

"Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada mereka Chullie! Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk berada diluar tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Dan Sungie..kau tau kan apabila ia merasa bosan apa yang dilakukannya? Aku saja sampai kewalahan menghadapinya, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Heechul tersenyum kecut. Didudukkannya dirinya berada disamping Kibum. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa sekarang Bummie. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.."

Kibum mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Heechul. Walaupun kegusaran masih mendominasi hatinya.

"Bummie…" panggil seseorang. Kibum menoleh cepat kearah suara. Dilihatnya Siwon beserta Hankyung tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka. Kibum berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel dibaju dokternya. Heii, apa kau bisa berfikir jernih disaat anakmu hilang? Mengganti pakaianmu, memilih pakaian bagus untuk mencari anakmu? Kau ingin mencari seseorang atau ingin berkencan eoh?

"Wae? Apa mereka telah ketemu?" tanya Kibum panic. Siwon tersenyum hangat. "Ne..sekarang Kyuhyun dan juga Sungie sudah berada dirumah. Cha~"ajak Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum, walaupun liquid bening yang telah lama ia penjarakan lolos dari jangkauannya. Siwon merengkuh tubuh ramping Kibum dalam pelukannya. Tak ada penolakan yang slalu Kibum lontarkan terhadap namja berdimple itu. Ia hanya menangis kecil dalam dada bidang Siwon.

"Sudahlah Bummie..Cha~kita temui mereka" tutur Heechul. Kibum mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Siwon.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Kyuhyun beserta Yesung tengah duduk manis diatas sofa sembari menonton televise dihadapan mereka. Kikikan-kikikan kecil terkadang menghiasi tiap rongga mansion keluarga Choi yang tampak hampa tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sesekali memegangi perutnya yang tengah menahan tawanya akibat tayangan yang ditontonnya. SedangkanYesung? Hanya sesekali ia mengalihkan tatapan dari layar kaca tersebut, dan selebihnya ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terlalu focus dengan tontonannya dan mengikuti apa saja pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa , Yesung tertawa. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya, begitupun Yesung. Benar-benar duplicate yang sempurna..

"Kyu..ayo makan. Ajak juga Sungie sekalian" panggil seseorang diruang makan. Seorang yeoja berperawakan lembut, dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai indah. Kyuhyun tak menggubris panggilan tersebut. Ia masih saja asyik menonton bersama Yesung.

"Untuk siapa piring satu lagi itu Yoona?" tanya Jejoong menginterupsi kegiatan yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona tersebut. Yoona terhenti dari menyanduk nasinya dan beralih memandang Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum hangat, lalu berkata" Yesung eomma.. dia kan juga belum makan sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun." Jawab Yoona. Ia terus menyanduk nasi dan juga berbagai lauk pauk kedalam dua piring tersebut. Jaejoong merebut satu piring dari tangan Yoona. Yoona sontak kaget dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang spontan tersebut.

"Berikan saja untuk Kyuhyun, dan bukan untuk bocah itu" jawab Jaejoong dingin. Yoona tersenyum kecut, mengambil perlahan piring yang tengah dipegang Jaejoong. "Eomma.." tegur Yoona lembut. Jaejoong menurut. Diletakkannya piring tersebut keatas meja sedikit kesal. Yoona tersenyum hangat memandang Jaejoong. "Sudahlah eomma..jangan berlarut-larut dengan kebencian yang eomma pupuk sendiri itu" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meningalkan Jaejoong yang masih membisu.

Yoona menginterupsi dua bocah tersebut yang masih tergelak dalam tawanya. Ia duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung, masih dengan memegang kedua piring yang dibawanya dari tadi. Diletakannya kedua piring tersebut diatas pangkuan mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap iris caramel Yoona. "Kalian berdua makanlah.." tutur Yoona.

"Kyu tak lapar, Imo.." jawab Kyuhyun. Yoona menggeleng. Menolak mentah alasan yang diucapkan simuda Choi itu. Yoona beralih memandang Yesung yang sedari tadi memandangnya lekat. Yoona tersenyum hangat menatapnya. Dielusnya pelan surai hitam Yesung, "Apa Sungie bisa makan sendiri?" tanyanya hangat.

Entah mengerti atau memang telah terhipnotis oleh senyum malaikat yang Yoona tebar, Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Nah, kau juga harus makan Kyu. Seharian berjalan-jalan, pasti keponakan Imo kelaparan bukan?"

Dengan rasa bosan, Kyuhyun menyuap nasinya. Begitu malas baginya untuk menyantap makan malamnya kini. Oh Kyuhyun, lihat makananmu? Bukankah sungguh melezatkan dengan sedikit tambahan sayuran hijau itu?

Kyuhyun memandang Yoona dengan puppy eyesnya, berharap Yoona akan terperangkap dengan jurus pamungkasnya itu. "Ani… Imo tak menerima negoisasi" jawab Yoona telak. Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah cemberutnya memandang Yoona.

"Kyu.." panggil Yesung. Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit kepalanya kedepan, menatap Yesung yang terlihat sedikit berjingkrak dalam duduknya. Yesung tertawa renyah, saat Yoona dan juga Kyuhyun memandangnya. "Machita!"ucapnya singkat.

Yoona beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Sungie saja menyukainya. Cha~cepat dimakan Kyu.." titah Yoona. Kyuhyun masih gamang dengan makanan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Menjijikkan! Hanya kata itu yang terus bermain dalam fikirannya takkala menatap sayuran hijau tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia melesat kabur dari jangkauan bibinya, tapi apa dayanya saat ini? Kemana ia akan berlindung? Bahkan daddynya yang selalu melindungi bocah tersebut, tak ada disampingnya.

**Brakk..**

Semua mata memandang kearah pintu utama yang terbuka dengan suara nyaringnya. Begitupun dengan Yesung yang tengah memakan makanannya. Ia mengerjap lucu, memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang sedikit berlari mendekatinya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, saat iris bulan sabitnya menangkap sosok hangat ibunya. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan berlari menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

Demikian juga dengan si muda Choi. Saat manik cokelatnya menatap tubuh tegap daddynya, ia berlari gesit dan berakhir didalam gendongan Siwon. "Daddy…." adunya pada Siwon.

"Eum?" tanya Siwon datar. Kyuhyun tertawa kaku memandang wajah daddynya yang kini membuatnya begitu takut. Ia sadar betul apa penyebab dari sikap daddynya saat ini. "Mianhe.."ucapnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Kemana saja kalian seharian ini eum?" tanya Siwon masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun beringsut turun dari gendongan Siwon, masih dengan senyum yang dipaksanya. Siwon menurunkun Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Dan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun berlari tergopoh menuju Kibum dan berlindung dibalik badannya.

"Kyu dan juga Sungie hyung hanya berjalan-jalan tadi. Iya kan Sungie hyung?" jelas Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon dan juga Kibum bergantian. Yesung beringsut dari pelukan Kibum, berlari menuju sofa dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Eomma.. Kura-kura Sungie" adunya pada Kibum. Ia tertawa kecil, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan boneka yang didapatnya dari dollbox tempatnya bermain bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Kibum hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban untuk anaknya. Ia berjongkok, mengesampingkan juntaian poni yang berjatuhan memenuhi dahinya Yesung, lalu mencium keningnya.

**CUPP~**

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum dengan tangan kecilnya. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati si muda Choi tengah memandangnya dengan tampang memelas. Kibum terkekeh kecil, lalu mendaratkan ciuman sayangnya ke pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersorak riang. Ia meloncat-lontak kecil ditempatnya meluapkan rasa bahagia yang telah berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Kau jangan bersenang dulu Choi Kyuhyun. Urusan kau dan daddy belum selesai" interupsi Siwon. Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan ucapan Siwon. Ia tersenyum ambigu memandang Siwon yang tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Sudahlah oppa. Yang jelas.. mereka sudah pulang dengan selamat kan?" tutur Yoona. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Kibum. "Annyeonghaseo eonni" salamnya pada Kibum. Kibum membalas sapaan Yoona dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Annyeonghaseo" balas Kibum.

Yoona sedikit menarik tangan Kibum menuju sofa diruang tengah. Kibum sedikit bingung, tapi ia tetap mengikuti arah tarikan Yoona. Kibum melirik Siwon penuh tanya seakan bertanya 'siapa wanita ini?', tapi Siwon hanya tersenyum kaku membalas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Mianhe, tapi kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Nae Ireum Yoona eon~"

"Dia calon istri Siwon" tutur Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoona. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Eomma.."sergah Siwon.

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan Siwon. Ia masih saja menatap Kibum, menabuh genderang rasa tidak sukanya melalui iris hitamnya. Dan Kibum? Ia hanya memandang Yoona sekilas, dan beralih menatap Siwon..meminta penjelasan dari namja tampan tersebut. Siwon menggeleng lemah seolah menapik akan ucapan Jaejoong yang sungguh menyudutkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Heii ayolah..mereka baru saja baikan, kenapa masalah baru harus kembali muncul untuk meretakkan kembali hubungan mereka?

"Eomma.. bagaimana bisa~" tutur Yoona, dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoona dengan tatapan menekannya. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menggendong Yesung dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau mau kemana Dokter Kim? Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan kata selamat untuk mereka?" tanya Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap Siwon dan juga Yoona bergantian. "Chukkaeyo!" ucapnya lembut, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mansion Choi tersebut.

Siwon menatap kepergian Kibum. Hatinya terenyuh nanar, takkala wanita yang begitu dicintainya menitikan cairan bening dari iris kelamnya saat melewatinya. "Bummie.." panggil Siwon. Kibum tak berpaling, ia terus mempercepat langkahnya dengan gusar meninggalkan mansion tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya dan juga didengarnya, beranjak menyusul Kibum yang ia lihat tengah menangis. Begitupun Siwon. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat Jaejoong menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana Wonnie? Menyusul wanita itu? Bukankah calon istrimu ada disini?"

"Eomma…"sergah Yoona.

"Sudahlah Yoona..sebaiknya kau diam saja" jawab Jaejoong.

Siwon berbalik, berdiri kaku seraya memandang tajam iris kelam Jaejoong. Dua langkah ia mendekati Jaejoong dan..

**BRUKK..**

Siwon berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, sampai ia tega menjatuhkan harga dirinya sedemikian. Reaksi Jaejoong? Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perilaku putranya yang sungguh diagung-agungkannya. Demi wanita itu, Siwon rela berlutut padanya..

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menapis sorot mata Siwon yang begitu memelas padanya. Siwon beringsut mendekati Jaejoong, memegang kedua lutut eommanya dan masih memancarkan sorot sendu dari obsidiannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Kau dan Yoona akan segera menikah..jadi, tinggalkan dan lupakan wanita itu"

Yoona yang hanya diam, mendekati letak duduk Jaejoong lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tak ada ucapan yang ia lontarkan. Yoona hanya diam seraya tangannya masih saja menggenggam kedua jemari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya, dan Yoona hanya menggeleng lemah dengan tersenyum ambigu.

"Siwon oppa adalah suami dari mendiang eonniku eomma. Bagaimana bisa aku akan menggantikannya? Aku bukan wanita yang cukup pantas untuk menjadi istri Siwon oppa eomma. Lihatlah Kibum eonnie.. dialah yeoja yang pantas untuk menjadi ibu dari Kyuhyun eomma" ucap Yoona

"Eomma…aku mohon restuilah kami. Sudah cukup aku hidup dalam kemauan eomma. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang harus ia emban dalam kukungan penyesalan yang eomma tebar dihatinya. Bummie sungguh wanita yang baik. Kematian appa tak ada hubungannya dengan dia eomma" tambah Siwon.

Jaejoong melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya. Walau iris cokelatnya masih menabuh rasa tidak sukanya, jujur…sanubarinya cukup tersentuh dengan pegungkapan dua insan yang kini memelas padanya. Tapi jangan salahkannya bila egonya lebih tinggi dibandingkan hatinya. Hanya seperkian detik Jaejoong bisa mengenal sanubarinya, dan setelah itu… lagi-lagi egonyalah yang menguasai jalan fikirannya.

Siwon berdiri dari berlututnya. Matanya masih memandang iris cokelat Jaejoong yang masih saja enggan untuk menatapnya. Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya erat dan terlihat jelas bila urat-urat yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik dagingnya menguar kepermukaan kulitnya.

"Yesung adalah anakku. Aku adalah ayah biologis darinya. Mianhe eomma, aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Susah payah aku mengembalikan rasa percaya Kibum padaku, dan kini aku harus meninggalkannya lagi? Mianhe eomma. Aku tak bisa" tutur Siwon. Ia membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi hendak menyusul kepergian Kibum. Tapi…

"Bila satu langkah lagi kau beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri..sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini" ancam Jaejoong. Tak ada keraguan yang ditujukan Siwon. ia masih saja melangkah, meninggalkan mansion tempat dimana Jaejoong mengerang seraya meneriakkan namanya.

"Siwon.. Choi Siwon!" pekik Jaejoong.

Yoona merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong tak melawan walau matanya kini terus menerawang jauh kepergian Siwon.

"Eomma" panggil Yoona.

"Dia pergi. Demi yeoja jalang itu, mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Apa kau juga ingin meninggalkanku Yoona?"

Yoona menggeleng. Direngkuhnya semakin dalam tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Terdengar lirihan kecil dalam rengkuhannya. Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yoona. Sakitkah hatinya? Entahlah..

"Mereka meninggalkanku…mereka meninggalkanku…"racau Jaejoong dalam tangisannya. Yoona hanya diam, memperdalam rengkuhannya terhadap Jaejoong. Isak tangis yang terus mengalun dari bibir pulm Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya ia lantunkan.

"Tak ada yang meninggalkan eomma…" ujar Jaejoong. Dilepaskannya perlahan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Yoona tersenyum hangat seraya jemari-jemarinya terus mengusap jejak bulir bening yang masih menggenangi pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menepis tangan Yoona yang masih bermain dipipinya. Ia berpaling. Memalingkan wajahnya dari sorot sendu Yoona.

"Eomma.."

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah saat ini. Sebaiknya lekaslah kau tidur Yoona. Bukankah besok kau akan bekerja?" tutur Jaejoong. Yoona mendesah pasrah seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidakkah eomma sadar bila eommalah yang meninggalkan mereka semua?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Diremasnya kuat jemari-jemarinya menyalurkan rasa murka dihatinya. Apa maksud dari yeoja tersebut? dia yang meninggalkan mereka semua? Heii, lihatlah! Jelas-jelas mereka yang lansung angkat kaki dari rumah, bukan dia.

"Eomma.. sampai kapan eomma akan menyalahi Kibum eonni atas kematian Yun appa? Ok ini semua karena appa eonnie Kibum. Tapi bukankah appa dari Kibum eonni telah mendapat ganjarannya? Dan salah Kibum eonnie?"

"Tetap saja aku membencinya…" tukas Jaejoong.

Yoona membalikkan badan Jaejoong agar menghadapnya sepenuhnya. Tapi Jaejoong? Ia masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Yoona. Yoona tertawa kecil, dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong. Yoona menggeleng pelan, walau sudut bibirnya masih terangkat sedikit.

"Bisakah eomma sedikit melihat arti ketulusan dari sorot mata Kibum eonnie?~"

"Bila eomma masih menganggap kematian Yun appa karena Kibum eonnie dan juga appanya, eomma salah besar! Bukankah kesimpulan eomma tersebut sungguh meragukan keputusan Tuhan? Kematian akan slalu mengejar dan akan menemuinya disaat waktunya. Walaupun bukan karena appa Kibum eonni, bila hari itu Yun appa tetap harus pergi… beliau tetap harus pergi meninggalkan kita semua eomma"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersentak akan penuturan Yoona. Lancangkah? Jaejoong beralih menatap Yoona dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tatapan yang slalu dilontarnya dikala hatinya terusik dengan perkataan orang-orang yang seakan menasehatiya. Ingat satu hal! Bila Jaejoong tak suka bila ia harus dinasehati oleh seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Dasar egois!

"Lancang sekali kau Lee Yoona. Apakah tuan Lee yang mengajarkanmu demikian? Bersikap tidak sopan dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu? Menolak perjodohan ini, dan sekarang kau menasehatiku? Ck"

Yoona menggeleng lembut, dan lagi senyum manisnya masih saja bertengger dibibir pulmnya. Diraihnya jemari-jemari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Taukah eomma bila Sungmin eonni selalu menderita dalam biduk rumah tangganya? Eonni tak pernah bahagia eomma. Sungmin eonni memang orang yang bodoh, merebut orang yang teramat dicintai sahabatnya kerena egonya yang mendominasi dulu. Aku tak ingin bernasib sama seperti eonni, eomma. Walau nantinya aku dan juga Siwon oppa terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan, hati dan juga perasaan Siwon oppa tetap untuk Kibum eonni sepenuhnya~"

"Mianhe eomma, aku tak bisa. Walau eomma menginginkan Siwon oppa turun ranjang bersamaku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Keputusan sepihak eomma akan mempersulit semuanya eomma.. Siwon oppa, aku dan juga Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sekecil itupun menginginkan Kibum eonni menjadi eommanya.."

"Berbicara denganmu, membuat aku semakin muak. Bila kau memang tak ingin aku nikahkan dengan Wonnie, sudah..cukup katakan tidak. Tak perlu kau mengguruiku demikian." Rutuk Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan genggaman Yoona dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoona yang masih diam.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Kibum berjalan sempoyongan seraya membawa Yesung dalam gendongannya. Bulir bening yang senantiasa membingkai wajahnya, tak henti-hentinya bergulir begitu saja. Yesung tentu saja bingung melihat eommanya yang begitu rapuh dipandangannya. Mengapa? Ada apa? Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang terus menggerayangi fikirannya.

"Ahjumma…Snow ahjumma…" panggil Kyuhyun yang berlari kecil mengejar langkah besar Kibum. Kibum tak memperdulikan panggilan tersebut. Ia tetap melangkah pasti meninggalkan mansion Choi yang berada namja yang dicintainya didalam sana.

"Eomma, Kyu.." ucap Yesung. Ia masih berucap lirih walau kedua obsidian bulan sabitnya tak henti-hentinya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah mengejarnya. Langkah-langkah kecil yang Kyuhyun jejaki dengan sekuat tenaga dan juga panggilan lantang bercampur sendu itu, tak juga mampu menghentikan jejak Kibum yang terus menjauhinya.

Brukk!

"Kyu!" pekik Yesung. Kibum tersontak akan pekikan Yesung yang benar-benar memekakkan pendengarannya. Ia beralih, membalikkan letak badannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Kibum juga ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut terjerembab jatuh dengan kedua lututnya yang berlumuran darah. Ia tak menangis. Hanya tertududuk ditanah dengan mengusap pelan lukanya, walau tak dapat dipungkiri bila lirihan kecil tak luput dari bibir kecilnya.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Kibum beralih mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia ditempatnya bernaung. Kibum menurunkan Yesung dari gendongannya dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Snow ahjumma" lirih Kyuhyun saat Kibum memeriksakan kakinya. Kibum tak menggubris pengujaran Kyuhyun. Ia masih saja membersihkan luka-luka Kyuhyun apa adanya dengan bulir bening yang masih saja membingkai wajahnya.

Sedikit ringisan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sakit memang dan terasa perih tentunya. Tapi, rasa itu seketika lenyap takkala tatapannya beradu dengan kerapuhan yang tersuguh diwajah Kibum. Kyuhyun mengusap jejak-jejak bulir tersebut yang masih saja membanjiri pipi Kibum. Ia tersenyum hangat saat jemari-jemarinya terus menelisik setiap inci kulit pucat tersebut.

Kibum menangkap pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia menjelajari wajahnya. Dipegangnya tangan tersebut seraya tersenyum sendu. "Gwechana, Kyu" ucapnya.

**Srapp!**

"Snow ahjumma jangan sedih. Kyu rasa halmoeni sedang capek saja hingga membuat ahjumma menangis. Uljima ahjumma…"

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi pelukan Kyuhyun. Dielusnya pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya posesif. "Ahjumma tak apa-apa. Sudahlah Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Kibum. Ditekuknya sedikit lututnya yang berdarah, dan tak diperdulikannya rasa nyeri yang sudah menjalar ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Perlahan, lirihan kecil mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan Kibum. Kibum memanggilnya, seraya mengangkatt sedikit kepalanya..Tapi Kyuhyun seolah enggan untuk menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau tersebut.

"Ahjumma bilang tak apa-apa Kyu. Sudah..jangan menangis"

"Kyu takut..Kyu takut bila nanti ahjumma akan meninggalkan Kyu karena ucapan halmeoni. Yang Kyu inginkan hanya ahjumma menjadi mommy Kyu, bukan Yoona Imo..hiks hiks"rengek Kyuhyun.

Kibum terdiam, terenyuh mungkin? Bocah berusia 6 tahun dapat berfikir dan mencerna lebih lanjut pengucapan yang dilafalkan Jaejoong tadi? Apakah hipotesis itu yang Kyuhyun fikirkan? Entahlah.

"Bummie..Kyuhyun…!" panggil Siwon yang berdiri diambang panggar mansionnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri orang-orang yang disayangnya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun saat melihat lutut putranya sudah berwarna merah cerah diterpa sinar lampu jalan yang menyorotnya tajam.

Dialihkannya juga tatapannya menghadap Kibum yang seakan enggan menatapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lutut Kyuhyun. "Bummie.. mianhe"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah apa-apa Wonnie"

"Tapi eomma.."

"Sudahlah…bawalah Kyuhyun pulang dan segera obati luka kecilnya. Aku dan juga Sungie akan pulang kerumah juga" potong Kibum dengan suara dinginnya. Siwon tersenyum ambigu memandang Kibum. Yeoja tersebut berdiri, lalu menyambut Yesung dalam rengkuannya.

"Aku ikut" ucap Siwon cepat.

Kibum menoleh. Siwon perlahan mendekati Kibum bersama Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Ia tersenyum hangat, menampilkan kedua dimple yang ia punya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pulanglah Wonnie, calon istri dan juga eommamu telah menunggu didalam.. lagian, cepat kau bersihkan luka-luka Kyuhyun itu sebelum terinfeksi lebih lanjut" kata Kibum dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu, dan akibatnya aku diusir eomma dari rumah.."jawab Siwon enteng.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum. Maniknya yang sudah mampu ia kendalikan dari bulir bening yang sudah lolos dari jeratannya dulu, kini sudah kembali nanar..menumpuk dikelopak matanya.

"Bukankah keluargaku berada disini semua?"

Kibum tertawa remeh memandang Siwon. lalu..

Cup!

Kibum melotot sempurna takkala Siwon mendaratkan satu ciuman manis dibibir pulmnya. Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung hanya mengerjap polos melihat tingkah kedua orang tua mereka, apalagi dengan tingkah Siwon yang begitu saja mencium Kibum tanpa raut penuh dosa.

"Daddy?" interupsi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon?" tanya Kibum dingin, walau rona merah dipipinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Siwon tersenyum menggoda, dan berhasil membuat Kibum tersenyum malu memandangnya.

"Daddy! Apakah daddy dan juga Snow ahjumma akan menikah? Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tidak! Daddy dan Snow ahjumma sudah menikah.." Jelas Siwon dengan seringaiannya memandang Kibum.

"Jaga ucapanmu Choi Siwon. Kyu masih terlalu kecil untuk~"

"Yeay! Kyu punya mommy…akhirnya Kyu punya mommy.." teriak Kyuhyun senang. Ia beringsut turun dari gendongan Siwon dan beralih memeluk kedua kaki Kibum. Ia mendongak, menatap iris kelam Kibum lalu tersenyum lebar. Obsidian cokelatnya berbinar bahagia, tercetak jelas bila hatinya juga demikian rupanya.

"Eomma" ucapnya polos.

Kibum tersenyum kaku, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperjelas kesalahpahaman ini? Kesalahpahaman? Heii..bukankah kau dulu sudah menikah bersama si Choi itu? Kenapa sekarang kau menganggap itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman?

"Cha~kita pulang" ajak Siwon.

"Kemana?"

"Kerumahmu lah Bummie. Sekarangkan aku tidak punya rumah..jadi, untuk sementara waktu..rumahmu akan menjadi rumah kita." Putus Siwon telak. Kibum cengo dengan penuturan telak Siwon yang begitu sok berkuasa akan keputusannya.

Siwon beralih menggendong Kyuhyun lalu menarik pelan bahu Kibum agar sedikit merapat kepadanya. Sungguh keluarga yang begitu harmonis bila dipandang. Kibum masih cengo memandang Siwon. Siwon tak menghiraukan arah pandang Kibum yang tertuju padanya. Ia masih merengkuh bahu Kibum semakin dalam dan tersenyum hangat memandangnya.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju perapian saat mereka semua tiba dikediaman Kibum. Ia bertakjub bangga melihat perapian yang padam tak berhias api didalamnya. Yesung menyusul dengan berlari kecil menuju Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok, berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum lima jari yang selalu diumbarnya, tak henti-hentinya menghiasi bibir bocah tersebut.

"Snow Eomma..hidupkan! Kyu ingin melihat. Kyu kira tempat seperti ini hanya ada dibuku dongeng saja, ternyata dirumah snow eomma juga ada.."celotehnya riang. Kibum tersenyum kaku lalu memandang Siwon. Siwon melengos. Ia berpura-pura menguap lebar dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tampak kaku. Entahlah apa yang dilakukannya…

"Ouh…jadi disini istriku tinggal.."ujarnya sambil meneliti tempat tinggal Kibum. Heii,wajar bila ia tidak tau, perjumpaan mereka hanya dirumah sakit. Setiap Siwon bertanya dimana kediamannya, Kibum selalu beralasan dan menghindar dengan lincahnya.

"Hanya ada satu kamar?" tanyanya berseringai menatap Kibum. "Tapi tempat tidurnya hanya satu?" tambahnya lagi.

Kibum menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya, melewati badan Siwon yang memblokade pintu kamarnya. Dirapikannya sedikit letak selimutnya lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kibum mengeluarkan selimut dan juga bantal lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon bingung dengan apa yang dipegangnya. "Kau bisa tidur disofa kan? Kyuhyun akan tidur bersamaku" tutur Kibum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menggunung difikiran Siwon.

"Ta..tapi. Kita kan bisa seranjang Bummie. Kita kan suami istri?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan seraya memegang kedua pipi Siwon lalu mengecupnya. "Itu dulu..tapi, sejak kau menikah dengan Minnie..bukankah dengan kata lain kita telah berpisah dimata Tuhan?" jawab Kibum.

"Kalian melakukan itu lagi.."Interupsi Kyuhyun. Ia dan juga Yesung telah berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang tua mereka yang tengah melakukan lovey dovey mereka. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal memandang Siwon dan juga Kibum. Ia menarik tangan Yesung dan juga Kibum posesif dan mengajaknya kedalam kamar.

"Malam ini…Sungie hyung dan juga Snow eomma bersama Kyu. Jadi daddy bersabar ya.. Jaljayo daddy.."

Damm!

Siwon mengerjap bingung didepan kamar tersebut. ia beringsut pelan menuju sofa panjang didekat perapian. Sejenak, ia mendesah pelan mengatur laju nafasnya yang tampak berat itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju perapian dihadapannya. Diambilnya sebuah korek diatas perapian tersebut lalu menghidupkannya.

Bara api yang mulai mengepul, lalu beranjak keluar melalui celah diatas rumah Kibum..satu persatu mulai berbodong-bondong untuk lari. Siwon tersenyum kecil menatap bara api yang seakan-akan menari dihadapannya. Ia mengambil satu batang kayu, mengikuti pergerakan api tersebut hingga percikan-percikan kecil menari genit menghampirinya.

"Hangat…"gumamnya.

Ia beranjak menuju sofa, duduk menghadap perapian tersebut. Ditariknya selimut yang diberi Kibum lalu, menariknya hingga sebatas dada. "Aku harap..inilah awal dari kebahagian dari semuanya. Tuhan, aku minta padamu dengan setulus hatiku…sudahi ujian yang kau beri untuk hambamu yang hina ini. Aku mohon Tuhan…" doanya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

**TBC.**

Wah..udah berapa lama amoree berhiatus di efef ini? Mianhe, setelah mudik entah kenapa mood amoree nulis hilang! Jadi susah banget nulisnya. Tapi gimana chap ini? gag mengecewakan kalian semua kan? Pastinya enggak kan? Ehehe.

Oh ya,amoree mau laporan nih.. kayaknya MFD bakal amoree tuntasi beberapa chap lagi buat menuju kata FIND. Jadi ikuti terus ya! Ehhe

Thanks buat semua readers setia amoree yang susah buanget amoree jelasin atu-atu. Khusus uat **KinanChoi, **yang slalu nangkringin fb amoree..nih udah amoree update :D


	9. Chapter 9

Siwon meringkuk dalam selimutnya, saat sapaan hawa dingin pagi menyergap ia dalam lenguhannya. Selimut yang semula sedikit berantakan tak beraturan, ditariknya kembli hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya kaki-kaki kecil yang terus berderap didalam rumah minimalis ini dan juga gelak tawa dari mereka. Yang ia tau dan rasakan saat ini hanyalah, rasa kantuk untuk terus tetap tidur lamanya.

Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi sudah bangun dan juga berbesih diri, mulai bermain dengan riangnya dan tak memperdulikan Siwon yang tengah jengah denga perilaku mereka.

Siwon semakin jengah dengan cekikan yang mereka lontarkan. Disibakkannya selimut yang dari tadi membungkus apik tubuhnya, lalu duduk dengan obsidiannya yang masih setengah terbuka dan surai hitamnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Sungie…Kyu" panggilnya setengah menguap. Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhenti dari permainan mereka, lalu menatap Siwon dengan kerjapan polos yang mereka miliki.

"Daddy mohon, kalian tenanglah sedikit ne" tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, diikuti dengan Yesung yang juga mengangguk. Kibum yang membawa satu nampan berisikan cookies dan juga dua gelas susu hangat, hanya tersenyum akan perilaku Siwon yang sungguh memalukan.

"Lihatlah! Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, kau baru saja bangun? Aigoo Wonnie… cepatlah kau mandi. Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun saja sudah lebih rapi daripada kau" tutur Kibum

"Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur Bummie. Tidur diatas sofa yang sempit, sungguh membuatku menderita hebat. Aku harus menekuk sebagian tubuhku, dan itu sungguh membuatku sakit chagi.." adu Siwon. Kibum hanya menggeleng lemah akan kaduan Siwon yang terkesan kekanakkan itu, dengan diikuti Kyuhyun yang ikut andil untuk menceletuk dalam ucapan pedasnya, " Daddy! daddy harus membiasakan diri tidur dalam posisi begitu. Dengan demikian, daddy bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang yang tidak punya apabila sedang tidur. Selalu bergaul dengan kertas-kertas itu, sungguh membuat daddy tidak manusiawi sekarang"

Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan polos nan pedas yang Kyuhyun tuturkan pada Siwon. Diusapnya pelan surai bocah tersebut singkat seraya berlalu ke meja makan. Kibum berbalik, menyenderkan badannya pada meja tersebut lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku harus bekerja sekarang. Karna kau berhenti dari pekerjaan bos besarmu itu, aku titip anak-anak ne…" ujarnya dengan senyum manis terkembang menggantikan tatapan tajamnya tadi. Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu mengambil tas kerjanya yang terletak diatas nakas dekat sofanya berada. Siwon mencegat lengan Kibum, dan berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut beralih melihatnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak ingin memberi salam pagi untukku?"

"Oh! Pagi Wonnie, aku pergi dulu ne.." jawab Kibum.

"Bukan itu tapi.."

"Sudahlah Wonnie, kemungkinan pasienku tengah menunggu saat ini. jadi aku harap kau jangan membuang-buang waktuku dulu ne…" jawabnya. Kibum melepas cengkraman tangan Siwon darinya dan berlalu secepat kilat meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sendu menatap kepergiannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin kiss morningku.." rutuknya.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

Kibum melangkah sedikit tergesa melewati koridor rumah sakit. Sejak ia mendapat telfon pagi ini dari seseorang yang baru ia kenal, Kibum memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat diambang pintu kantin rumah sakit. ia mengedarkan arah pandangnya ke seluruh isi kantin. Setelah apa yang ia cari telah dapat dan tengah duduk manis dimeja tengah kantin, Kibum perlahan mendekatinya. Ia sedikit menunduk kepalanya seraya memberi salam padanya. Yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yoona, hanya tersenyum ramah membalas salam dari Kibum.

"Eonnie…" sapanya. Kibum mengangguk pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Yoona.

"Hah, kenapa sekarang kita begitu sangat canggung eoh?" tanyanya seakan bermonolog. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil menangapi pernyataan Yoona yang begitu mendalam. Sikap canggung yang terus menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka, masih enggan untuk tersingkap dari sana.

"Eonnie…" panggil Yoona lembut. Kibum mendongak, menangkap sorot pandang iris kelam yeoja cantik tersebut. Yoona meraih jemari Kibum yang tergeletak lemas diatas meja. Kibum tersontak, melirik kearah jemarinya yang tengah digenggam.

"Mianhe" tambahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Maafkan atas kesalahanku dan juga Minnie eonni, eonnie. Karena kami, eonnie selalu merasa tidak nyaman untuk bersama dengan Wonnie oppa…mianhe eonnie."

Kibum tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoona bukan karena ia tidak suka akan perlakuan tersebut, melainkan Kibum yang ingin meraih jemari Yoona dengan senyum lembutnya yang terkembang. "Tak ada yang patut untuk disesali, Yoon-ah.. Kau dan eonnimu tak bersalah seutuhnya.. Memang takdir yang berkata demikian, hingga kita harus andil dalam menjadi pion-pion dalam permainannya.. Sudahlah.."

Yoona tersenyum seraya mengangguk, begitupun dengan Kibum. Setetes bulir bening, meluncur begitu saja dari iris kelam Yoona. Melihat hal demikian, Kibum beralih dari duduknya dan lansung memeluk tubuh mungil Yoona.

"Sudahlah… tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi lagi Yoon-ah. Eonnie tak marah padamu.." Yoona menggeleng pelan dalam rengkuhan Kibum.

"Anniyo… eonnie, menikahlah dengan Wonnie oppa..itulah pesan Minnie eonni padaku dulu.. untuk mempersatukanmu kembali dengan Wonnie oppa" Kibum hanya diam, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Siwon menjambak surai hitamnya sendiri, saat sebuah buku resep makanan berpose indah dihadapan matanya. Dilihatnya bebagai perabotan dapur yang terpajang indah disetiap sudut dapur milik Kibum. Ia beralih menuju kulkas kecil yang berada disisi kanan dapur, membukanya dan juga menambah kata runyam untuk otaknya yang mungkin telah kusut karenanya.

Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam diambang dapur, dengan sesekali melirik langkah Siwon yang kesana kemari tidak jelasnya. "Daddy.. ppali.. kami sudah lapar." Rengek Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tengah memasang apron bunga-bunga milik Kibum, sedikit memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap dua jagoan kecilnya. Ia tersenyum kaku, terlihat jelas bila tekanan untuk memasak sungguh memberatkan hatinya.

"Begitu susahnya untuk membuat telur dadar, daddy?" tanyanya lagi. Siwon tak menggubris, sindiran halus dari jagoan kecilnya. Ia merogoh smartphone yang tersemat disaku celananya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Siwon tampak serius memperhatikan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Ia tersenyum dengan menjentikkan jarinya lalu memulai memasak.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri semua, mendekati Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya dan dibantu dengan video tutorial 'cara membuat telur dadar'. Jangan salahkan ia bila ia tak pandai untuk memasak. Apa gunanya mempunyai uang yang banyak, bila harus terjun lansung kedapur?

Siwon tersenyum lebar dengan hasil karya yang ia ciptakan. Walau tampak sedikit kecoklatan, sungguh karya yang luar biasa yang pernah Siwon ciptakan selama hidupnya. Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun sudah beralih untuk duduk melingkar dimeja kecil milik Kibum. Tanpa rasa jijik atau malas memandangnya, Yesung mencubit sedikit telur dadar yang Siwon buat, dan memakannya.

Tak ada reaksi berlebihan yang Yesung buat. Ia masih saja mencubit sedikit demi sedikit telur dadar yang hampir naas tersebut. "Enak?"tanya Siwon hati-hati. Yesung mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat Yesung mengangguk. Diliriknya sebentar telur dadar itu, dan dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti kelakuan Yesung dalam mencomot makanan yang hampir dikatakan gosong tersebut.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Kyuhyun tak berkomentar. Anggukan atau gelenganpun tak jua ia tuturkan. Ia masih diam walau mulutnya tetap mengunyah makanan tersebut. Siwon tersenyum hangat saat makanan yang ia buat mampu diterima baik oleh kedua buah hatinya. Diacaknya pelan surai kedua bocah tersebut seraya berkata, "Kalian baik-baiklah disini ne.. daddy mandi dulu sebentar"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk pelan. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan melepas ikatan apronnya lalu menggantungnya kembali. Suasana hening, menyingkap mereka berdua yang ditinggalkan. Saat suara air yang bergemercik nyaring menyapa mereka, suasana hening yang tercipta syahdu tersebut berubah menjadi kegaduhan diantara mereka.

"Hyung..ini punyaku.."

"Andwe! Sungie yang punya.."

"Hyung..aku mau.. telur dadarnya sangat lezat"

"Kyu" rengek Yesung dengan tatapan memelas andalannya saat seporsi telur dadar tersebut jatuh dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam. Diliriknya sekilas telur dadar dalam genggamannya dan juga Yesung yang masih dengan tatapan nanarnya. Kyuhyun menunduk, lalu meletakkan kembali makanan itu keatas piring. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok, lalu memotongnya dengan bagian yang sama.

"Nah, hyung mau yang mana?" Yesung tersenyum. Diambilnya kedua telur yang telah dipotong tersebut. Raut kebimbangan terlihat sudah dalam wajah polosnya. Tapi semua itu tidak berlansung lama, saat Kyuhyun mencomot satu bagian telur dadar dalam genggamannya. Tak ada sikap protes yang Yesung lontarkan. Ia hanya tertawa childish, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Kibum tampak begitu serius mempelajari berbagai dokumen-dokumen yang menghiasi mejanya. Ia tak sadar ketika Heechul membuka pintu kerjanya. Yeoja tersebut masih saja sibuk dengan dokumennya dan terus menelitinya. Heechul berjalan mendekati Kibum dan duduk menghadap Kibum. Kibum tersentak kaget melihat raut muka Heechul yang telah menyengir lebar memandangnya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali ne? Hingga kedatanganku tak kau sadari?"

Kibum hanya membeo dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Heechul sedikit megangkat kepalanya, melihat pekerjaan apa yang telah dikerjakan Kibum hingga membuatnya didiamkan begini. Dahinya berkerut, saat data-data yang terhidang didepan matanya tersusun apik mengejeknya. Kibum tersenyum kecil, takkala raut kebingungan yang Heechul tampilkan menarik perhatiannya.

"Bummie…" panggil Heechul.

"ne.." jawabnya asal.

"Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun bersamamu?" Kibum mendongak, lalu menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya sedikit menyamping. "Ne.. mereka dirumahku Chullie" Heechul tersenyum picik membalas jawaban Kibum,

"Pantas! Wanita itu tampak begitu menggila ditempatku mengajar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Wanita itu.. oh mianhe, maksudku ibunya Siwon. tadi ia datang kesekolah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak-teriak tak jelas mengumandangkan nama Kyuhyun hingga semua orang menatapnya seperti orang gila. Saat apa yang dicarinya benar-benar tak ditemuinya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan memaki namamu begitu lantang disana. Sedikit rasa iba aku melihatnya, tapi aku begitu senang melihatnya hancur demikian…" tutur Heechul.

" Chullie.." tegur Kibum.

"Arra..arra.. tapi, kalau boleh tau..apa yang terjadi hingga ia seperti orang kerasukan demikian Bummie?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya berat, membuang sedikit beban beratnya yang selalu dipikulnya. Diceritakannya rincian-rincian kejadian kemarin pada Heechul tanpa melewatkan satu titikpun diceritanya. Heechul yang tengah menyimak, hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan tampang seriusnya bercampur prihatin entah terhadap siapa.

"Semoga saja relung hatinya akan terbuka…" ujar Heechul.

**Bip..Bip..**

Kibum mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar diatas meja kerjanya. Ditatapnya Heechul sekilas sebelum menyambut getaran dari handphonenya. Hanya satu nama yang benar-benar membuatnya gugup begini. Satu nama yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka beberapa detik yang lalu, telah hadir layaknya tamu yang tengah mereka undang.

Heechul tersenyum sinis saat Kibum memperlihatkan panggilan tersebut dan berkata, " Panjang umur juga dia.." Kibum tak menggubris.

"Yeoboseoyo"

"…"

"Ne.. arraso"

"…"

"Ne.."

Kibum mematikan sambungan telphonenya. Dikemasnya dokumen-dokumen yang tampak tak beraturan itu lalu merapikannya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak dari singasananya.

"Dia memintamu untuk menemuinya?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum mengangguk lalu berkata, "Aku pergi dulu Chullie…" Heechul mengangguk dan disaat itu pula Kibum beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Sejenak Heechul terdiam, dan beberap menit kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan juga ikut beranjak dari ruang kerja Kibum.

.

.

Kibum melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai coffe, tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke semua penjuru kedai guna mencari seseorang yang telah memintanya untuk kemari. Setelah apa yang didapatinya telah ia temukan, Kibum perlahan mendekatinya dengan langkah hati-hati dan juga perasaan gugup tentunya.

Ia masih berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan gaya anggunnya. Kibum hanya menunduk tanpa berani untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Duduklah.." ucapnya dingin. Kibum mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Jaejoong walau rasa beraninya untuk memandang Jaejoong telah pupus. Kibum masih menunduk dan mencengkram tas yang dari tadi disandangnya. Jaejoong menangkap kegusaran yang Kibum cerminkan padanya. Ia tersenyum sinis, begitu sinisnya hingga lagi-lagi membuat yeoja cantik tersebut masih enggan untuk beradu pandang padanya.

"Kau takut padaku? Tapi kenapa kau masih saja merebut keluargaku hah?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Kibum bungkam, bingung jawaban apa yang akan ia tuturkan.

"Tak bisa menjawabnya kan? Kau memang wanita jalang Kim Kibum.. Kau bilang kau adalah orang terdidik, tapi.. sikapmu tak mencerminkan demikian rupanya.." Kibum masih diam walau perkatan Jaejoong masih terlalu tajam untuk dihalaunya.

"Apa tak cukup bagimu untuk merebut suamiku dari sisiku? Sekarang kau juga merebut anak dan cucuku sekaligus eoh?"

"Eomma~"

"Kau masih bisa memanggilku begitu? Kapan aku pernah menjadi eommamu?"

"Tolong dengarkan aku eomma…"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan hah? Bukankah semuanya sudah menjelaskannya? Sikapmu itu memang sudah rusak seutuhnya… dari ayahmu dan juga kau, kalian sama saja…"

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku eomma…" ucap Kibum lirih. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bersimpuh disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak terlalu kaget akan perlakuan Kibum. Ia masih saja bersikap angkuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Maafkan atas kesalahan kami eomma. Aku tau, kau sangat membenci kami.. tapi, tidakkah sudah cukup hukuman yang harus kami terima? Oh ya aku lupa.. hukuman ini belum cukup bukan? Walaupun nae appa sudah tiada atas ganjarannya, dan aku yang terlepas dari Wonnie.. Eomma belum puas kan?" tuturnya akan pernyataan yang memang bukan ia yang melakukannya.

"Aku bingung eomma… cara apa yang harus kutempuh agar eomma mampu memaafkan kesalahan appa dan jugaku yang menurut eomma bersalah telah merebut Wonnie dari sisi eomma?"

"Mati. Bila kau mati, aku mungkin bisa memaafkanmu…" jawab Jaejoong santai. Kibum tertegun dengan linangan air matanya yang memupuk di ujung kelopak matanya. Ia meremas ujung pakaiannya keras, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam. Jaejoong masih saja cuek, tidak terenyuh sedikitpun dengan sikap Kibum barusan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup perbincangan kita hari ini. dan inti dari itu semua, pasti kau memahaminya kan?" tanya Jaejoong santainya. Ia meraih tas mewahnya, beranjak dari duduknya dan melewati Kibum yang masih bersimpuh tanpa melihat sedikitpun padanya. Kibum hanya diam, walau bulir bening itu tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Ia mendongak, mengambil cepat tasnya lalu pergi menyusul kepergian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiri dipinggir jalan, tepatnya didepan kedai kopi tempatnya ia dan juga Kibum bertemu. Ia terus melambaikan tangannya, guna menghentikan laju taksi yang masih saja berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Jaejoong sedikit frustasi dibuatnya karena tak satupun taksi yang ia berhentikan menurut padanya.

"Eomma.." panggil Kibum yang setengah berlari menujunya. Jaejoong sekilas melirik kedatangan Kibum dibelakangnya. Tapi rasa jengahnya terhadap yeoja cantik tersebut masih saja bermain dalam iris kelamnya. Kibum berdiri disamping Jaejoong, masih saja berseru untuk memanggil Jaejoong agar menghadap padanya.

Jaejoong diam, masih tak menggubris panggilan Kibum. Tapi, rasa jengah bercampur muak yang ia pupuk mendalam, semakin lama semakin subur lah sudah. Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Kibum dan menatap iris kelam yeoja cantik itu dengan nyalang. "Aku mohon eomma.. dengarkan aku sekali ini saja.." melas Kibum.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN OCEHANMU ITU YEOJA TENGIK!" cacinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kibum kesamping sedikit keras. Kibum tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, dan membuat tubuhnya ikut terbawa dengan dorongan yang Jaejoong berikan. Tapi naas, apa memang karena Jaejoong ingin segera meleyapkan sosok yeoja cantik tersebut dari muka bumi ini..ataukah karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, hingga Kibum tersungkur dijalanan yang padat dilalui berbagai kendaraan.

Kibum berusaha berdiri, namun usahanya itu sia-sialah sudah.. Saat sebuah bus umum melaju dan menyentuh tubuh mulus itu dengan kerasnya, Kibum sedikit terjungkal kebelakang hingga membuat kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur kuat. Tubuh kecilnya terlempar mengenai palang pembatas dipinggir jalan, begitu banyak cairan berwujud merah itu mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tertegun, akan drama aksi yang tersuguh lansung didepan manik kelamnya. Manik kelamnya tak henti-hentinya lepas dari tubuh kecil itu. Walau, kondisinya tak sebugar sebelumnya..yeoja cantik tersebut masih saja kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya agar berdiri.

Kibum berusaha berdiri, walau kemungkinan seratus persen tubuhnya tak mampu menahannya. Ia berhasil untuk berdiri, Kibum sedikit tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang masih saja diam menatapnya. Kibum berusaha melangkah mendekati letak berdiri Jaejoong. Namun baru satu langkah ia akan memulai jejaknya, ia terjatuh tergeletak dijalanan.

Kibum terpejam, berusaha menahan sakit yang dideranya. Ia berusaha tersenyum tapi untuk apa ia akan tersenyum? Menyambut kematiannyakah? "BUMMIE!" teriak seseorang. Kibum sedikit mengulas senyum lebar dari sudut bibirnya. Saat panggilan seseorang yang teramat dikenalnya menyapu pendengarannya.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Jaejoong diam, ia masih saja bungkam dalam duduknya. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan Heechul yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir didepan ruang UGD dan menatapnya seakan membunuh. Arah pandangnya yang terlanjur kosong, entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga membuatnya seperti saat ini. Walau posisi duduknya yang terlihat santai nan anggun, tapi.. siapa yang tau bagaimana dengan hatinya?

"Chullie.." panggil seseorang. Heechul yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menyahut dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hankyung segera berlari kacil menghampiri Heechul. Heechul lansung memeluk tubuh Hankyung dan menangis sejadinya dalam rengkuhan tersebut. Ia tak mampu lagi membangun benteng dalam pertahanannya. Sirnalah sudah rasa tegar yang ia pupuk sedari tadi.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika orang yang kau kasihi mengalami kejadiaan tersebut didepan matamu, apakah kau akan tertawa dan bahagia atas musibah yang menimpanya?

Heechul memang melihat semuanya. Sejak Kibum mendapat telepon dari Jaejoong, menemui Jaejoong di kedai kopi, hingga accident ia dimaki Jaejoong dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur..Heechul melihat itu semua. Ia memang murka akan sikap keterlaluan Jaejoong, tapi apa mau dikata.. semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Walau mulut sampai berbisa untuk menegur atau menasehati yeoja terpandang itu, bukankah sikap kerasnya tak akan berubah?

"Sudahlah.. kita doakan saja, semoga Kibum noona baik-baik saja.." hibur Hankyung. Heechul mengangguk dalam pelukan Hankyung. Isakan yang ia luncurkan, berhasil mengganggu gendang telinga Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia mendongak, sedikit terhenyuh akan isak lirih yang Heechul keluarkan.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya saat Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan juga Yoona datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Siwon yang memang dirundung kepanikan sejak Heechul menelponnya beberapa saat yang lalu, mencengkram erat kedua bahu Heechul hingga membuat yeoja tersebut sedikit meringis.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi Heechul-ssi?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Heechul bungkam. Derai air mata yang masih setia membanjiri pipinya, tak mampu ia kukung kembali agar ia mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Heechul menggeleng lemah, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya, dan itu semua semakin membuat Siwon murka akan sikap bisu yang Heechul buat.

"Eomma yang menyebabkannya ia begini.." tutur Jaejoong santai. Siwon terguguh atas pernyataan Jaejoong. Perlahan, ia memutar kepalanya dan menangkap pergerakan Jaejoong yang mulai mendekatinya. Jaejoong mendekati letak berdiri Siwon dengan santainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon shock.

"Karena aku memintanya untuk mati bila ia ingin kumaafkan.." jawab Jaejoong masih dengan sikap santainya. Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung yang tak mengerti apa-apa, hanya diam mengerjap kedua mata mereka dengan polos. Mereka hanya bingung, saat Siwon tiba-tiba menyeret mereka saat bermain game dengan langkah gusarnya. Dan saat ditanya, Siwon hanya diam..enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Sungie..Kyu.. Cha~ikut Imo, kita makan sepuasnya ne.. Imo yang akan membayar." Bujuk Yoona dengan bisikan kecil diantara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk riang saat ajakan untuk makan sepuasnya menyapa mereka. Yoona tersenyum, lalu menggandeng kedua tangan kecil mereka untuk menghindari sikap murka antara Jaejoong dan juga Siwon. Ia tak tega hati, bila harus melihat kedua bocah tersebut tau akan kenyataan sebenarnya, apalagi Yesung yang akan semakin pilu bila mengetahui ibunda yang teramat ia cintai tengah merenggang nyawanya.

"Apa eomma sudah puas?" tanya Siwon sesaat Yoona dan juga KyuSung tak dapat lagi ia tangkap melalui penglihatannya. Jaejoong diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang menyudutkannya.

"Ini kan yang eomma mau? Kenapa eomma tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya kembali.

"Mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong. Heechul dan Hankyung mendongak, beralih menatap Jaejoong. Apakah benar bila Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya? Seorang Choi Jaejoong mengucapkan kata maaf yang menurutnya sangat langka untuk diutarakannya?

"Mianhe Wonnie.." tuturnya lagi. Ada nada ketulusan dari kata-katanya, begitupun dengan liquid bening yang pelahan membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Mianhe.."

Tak mampu lagi, ia menumpu berat badannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh duduk dilantai. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis, menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Semua hanya diam, walau arah pandang mereka masih saja melaju memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Eomma menyesal..Sungguh! Mianhe.." racaunya lagi. Isakan tersebut semakin lama semakin lirih didengar. Heechul terguguh akan isakan tersebut, didekatinya tubuh renta Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari samping.

Jaejoong tak menolak, ia semakin lirih menangis dalam dekapan Heechul yang mungkin telah membuatnya tenang.

"Sudahlah eomma.. yang jelas untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa mendoakan untuk keselamatannya .." jawab Siwon dingin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang memang telah ada disamping ruang tersebut. Siwon mengatup kedua tangannya, dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan, agar yeoja yang begitu dicintainya mampu kembali untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang kini terpejam.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

**Cklek!**

Semua mata yang tengah berdiam didepan ruang tesebut, mendongak sesaat. Satu persatu suster keluar dari ruang tersebut dan juga diiringi oleh seorang uisa dibelakangnya. Uisa tersebut sejenak diam, memandang letih semua pandang yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia membuka masker wajah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu tersenyum kaku memandang mereka.

Siwon yang memang dari awal tingkat emosinya sedikit tak stabil, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri..mendekati uisa tersebut lalu mencengkram erat kedua lengan yang dimiliki uisa itu. Seakan ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan uisa, Siwon menggeleng lemah. Uisa itu memang tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tak mampu membuatnya berbahagia melainkan menambah kegusaran dihatinya.

"Jangan katakana bila dia~"

"Saya bingung apa yang harus saya katakan tuan.. Apakah ini merupakan berita baik atau buruk untuk kalian, tapi~"

"Cepat katakan uisa bagaimana keadaannya?" potong Heechul. Irisnya nanar menatap penuh pengharapan pada sosok uisa tersebut. Uisa hanya menunduk, bingung dengan awal kata yang akan ia jelaskan nanti. "Uisa.." desak Jaejoong.

"Kami semua sudah mengkerahkan semuanya untuk keselamatan Dr. Kim. Benturan keras yang ia dapatkan, sedikit membuat kerusakan dibatang otaknya lalu~" Uisa menggantung kalimatnya, ia tak sampai hati untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Apakah harus? Tentu saja!

"Lalu apa uisa?" tanya Hankyung yang masih tampak tegar dibandingkan tiga orang lainnya disini yang mulai rapuh karenanya.

"Dr. Kim juga mengalami kepatahan dibeberapa tulang rusuknya hingga membuat sedikit jantungnya tergores. Kami sudah memberikan penyelamatan utama pada beliau, dan~" lagi-lagi Uisa menggantung kelimatnya hingga membuat semua tambah kalut akan keadaan Kibum saat ini.

"Jelaskan dengan benar!" murka Siwon hingga mencengkram kuat kerah jas kedokteran yang dipakai uisa itu.

"Sebenarnya.. tanpa bantuan alat-alat medis, Dr. Kim tak mampu lagi kami selamatkan. Dan kini, hidupnya sudah bergantung sepenuhnya pada alat-alat itu. Kita hanya bisa berdoa tuan agar Dr. Kim mampu melewati masa kritisnya saat ini.. Maafkan kami, tapi kami semua telah mengkerahkan apa yang terbaik untuk beliau…"

Jaejoong jatuh kelantai sesaat setelah uisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Begitupun dengan Heechul, ia ikut terjatuh tak mampu lagi menahan tumpuan badannya pada kakinya. Tapi beruntung, Hankyung mampu menangkapnya dari belakang. Heechul hanya diam denga tatapan kosong dari balik matanya. Perlahan ia menangis, bukan isak lirih yang ia dendangkan.. hanya liquid bening yang masih saja meluncur menggenangi pipinya nan mulus. Namun seketika, Heechul tak mampu lagi membendung hatinya yang tengah melirih hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Hankyung.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Begitu rapuh hatinya saat ini. Dikala ia mampu kembali merajut asa diantara mereka, lagi-lagi ia harus tabah akan cobaan yang menerpa mereka. Siwon melirik pintu ruang tersebut yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah ranjang terdorong keluar dengan Kibum yang tengah berbaring diatasnya. Berbagai peralatan medis yang juga mengikuti jejak langkah ranjangnya disamping kiri dan kanan tak urung lelah membuntutinya sedikitpun.

"Kita akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU agar Dr. Kim bisa mendapatkan perawatan ekstra dari pihak rumah sakit.."

Siwon mengangguk, ia mengekori gerak laju ranjang Kibum. Ia sejenak berhenti, melihat keadaan kebelakang dimana tempat orang terdekatnya masih berdiam.

"Saya akan mengurus Chullie dulu tuan, nanti kami akan menyusul.. " tutur Hankyung seakan tau arti dari tatapan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, lalu pergi tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun mengejar kepergian ranjang Kibum. Jaejoong yang masih menangis tersedu, semakin terisak lirih menatap kepergian Siwon. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memang telah basah seutuhnya dan menangis sejadinya didalam sana.

'Maafkan aku.. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku menyesal.. Aku mohon, kau harus bertahan. Aku tak ingin semuakan memandangku hina karena peristiwa ini' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meminum jus mangga yang dipesannya dengan garang. Begitupun dengan Yesung, yang menyendok cepat ice cream vanilla dalam cupnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat arah pandang Yoona mengarah padanya. Yoona juga ikut tersenyum menatapnya. Diusapnya surai kelam Yesung yang tersapu angin dengan lembut. "Kalau Sungie suka, Sungi boleh tambah lagi.." katanya.

"Imo.. Kyu juga boleh pesan ice cream seperti Sungie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yoona mengangguk lembut dengan iringan senyum yang masih menggantung dibibir pulmnya. KyuSung bersorak riang berlari menuju meja ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Yoona masih saja tersenyum, bukan senyuman lembut seperti biasanya.. hanya keambiguan bercampur sendu melebur dalam senyumannya saat memandang dua bocah tersebut.

Hatinya kini lirih mengingat kondisi Kibum yang jauh dari kata baik saat Siwon mengabarinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Namja tampan itu meminta Yoona agar menemani KyuSung seharian penuh tanpa harus mengetahui keadaan Kibum saat ini. Ia tak ingin melihat kedua jagoan tampannya akan rapuh terutama Yesung yang memang terlalu dekat dengan Kibum.

"Imo.. Imo melamun eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memegang ice cream dengan ukuran jumbo dalam genggamannya. Yoona tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembutnya.

"Eh? Besar sekali? Ini.. Kyu yang akan memakannya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, " Bersama Sungie hyung.. kalau Kyu yang menghabiskan sendiri.. mana kuat Imo!" rajuknya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoona terkekeh kecil akan penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu mengambil alih cup berukuran jumbo itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mana Sungie?" tanya Yoona ketika bocah berusia 8 tahun itu tak dapat ia jangkau dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun memutar badannya. Ia juga kaget saat hyung yang disayanginya tak ada dibalik badannya. Digaruknya kepalanya pelan, ia juga bingung akan menghilangnya Kyuhyun.

Yoona beranjak dari duduknya, ia menggandeng Kyuhyun cepat dan mencari keberadaan Yesung disekitar arena bermain tempatnya kini berada. Kepanikan merudungi hati mereka. Pekikan kecil yang terus Kyuhyun koarkan, tak juga berhasil mendapat sahutan pasti dari nama yang diserukannya. Begitupun dengan Yoona, ia terus menggandeng erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar tak menjauh darinya dan juga mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arena tersebut.

Begitu banyak pengunjung, baik dari kalangan anak-anak maupun remaja sedikit menghalau penglihatan Yoona menemukan Yesung. Kyuhyun menarik ujung dress Yoona sedikit kuat, hingga membuat yeoja cantik tersebut menghadap padanya.

"Imo! Itu disana.. Sungie hyung tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang" seru Kyuhyun. Yoona mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan bocah tampan tersebut.

Yoona sedikit berlari menghampiri Yesung yang tengah menangis tersedu dengan meneriaki namanya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Yesung, merengkuh tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ibunya? Dari tadi dia menangis dengan memanggil ibunya" tutur seseorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan Yesung. Yoona tersenyum kecil menangapi pernyataan itu.

"Hyung… gwechana?" tanya Kyuhyun panic. Ia berjongkok disamping Yoona dengan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung dalam rengkuhan Yoona.

"Eomma…" rengek Yesung.

"Eommakan lagi bekerja? Nanti kita akan bertemu hyung, uljima ne.." bujuk Kyuhyun. Yesung tak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia masih saja berseru memanggil Kibum dalam tangisannya.

"Eomma.. jangan tinggalkan Sungie.."

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu hyung? Eomma kan lagi bekerja?" Yesung lagi-lagi tak menggubris. Ia masih saja menangis dalam pelukan Yoona. Yoona berusaha tegar, walau rasanya ia pun ingin menangis dibuatnya. Diusapnya surai kelam Yesung hangat. Semua orang yang mengerumuni mereka, perlahan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Yoona tak memperdulikan itu semua, yang terpenting hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia mampu membuat Yesung kembali seperti semula.

"Sungie.. dengarkan Imo ne.." ucap Yoona. Ia mendudukkan Yesung disampingnya, memutar letak tubuh bocah tersebut agar menghadap seutuh padanya. Yesung menurut, walau lirihan kecil masih saja berkumandang dari bibir kecilnya.

"Siapa yang bilang eomma akan meninggalkan Sungie? Eomma sayang kok sama Sungie" jelas Yoona perlahan, agar Yesung mampu mengerti sepenuhnya akan perkataan yang diucapkannya.

"Hiks..Eomma.. Sungie bertemu eomma hiks.. eomma tersenyum dan pergi hiks..hiks.." jawabnya perlahan.

"Hyung paling bertemu orang yang mirip dengan Snow eommakan?"

Yoona bungkam. Entah kalimat apa yang akan ia tuturkan untuk mencairkan kembali suasana diantara mereka. Bertemu Kibum eonni? Apa itu semua hanya halusinasi Yesung semata? Apa ini semua terjadi karena Kibum eonni akan berpamitan pada anaknya? Sekelabat pertanyaan itulah yang telah memenuhi isi otaknya Yoona.

'Tuhan, aku harap apa yang Yesung lihat bukanlah petanda dari kehendakmu Tuhan. Berilah ia kehidupan sekali lagi Tuhan..masih terlalu banyak orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya berharap ia akan kembali kesisi kami.. Aku mohon Tuhan" batin Yoona

**TBC**

Chap 9 Up! Maaf ya para readers akibat keterlambatan updatenya. Habis amoree harus bersikap adil nih dalam cerita-cerita amoree. Amore kagag mau bila story-story amore lainnya dianak tirikan ne. ehhe..  
Gimana chap ini? Boringkah? Mianhe kalau iya.. Udah cukup panjang kan? Tentunya iya dong. Oh ya, kayaknya MFD bakal amoree tuntasin di chap depan nih. Jadi, ikutin kisahnya ampe akhir ne..


	10. Chapter 10

Yesung melenguh dalam tidurnya, dan seringkali ia bergerak resah dalam selimutnya. Keringat dingin yang juga ikut andil dalam keresahannya telah membanjiri wajahnya hingga basah. 'Eomma..' lirihnya pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakangi Yesung, perlahan memutar tubuhnya hanya menangkap gerak Yesung yang telah membangunkannya. Ia mengerjap polos menatap lenguhan yang Yesung buat tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Eomma.." panggilnya lagi. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Didudukannya dirinya dalam diam tanpa melepas sejengkalpun pandangannya dari Yesung. Kyuhyun bingung saat keringat yang terus bercucuran dari kening Yesung masih setia mengalir. "Eomma.."panggilnya kembali. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun bingung, lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hyung…"panggilnya. Tak ada sahutan yang pasti dari Yesung. Ia terus mengigau memanggil nama ibunya dalam mimpi. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Yesung guna ingin membangunkannya. Tapi bocah tampan ini seketika diam. Raut mukanya yang semula hanya berupa kebingungan semata yang ia torehkan, kini tak beda halnya dengan kepanikan yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari dengan langkah kecil yang ia miliki keluar kamarnya. Ia berhenti disebuah pintu besar nan megah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Jangan salahkan ia demikian. Letak kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan juga disudut, mengharuskan ia untuk berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai disini.

"Hal..halmonie.. hosh hosh" panggilnya dengan nafas yang hampir tersengal seutuhnya. Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Ia menggedor pintu kamar tersebut sedikit kuat hingga menggelegar seisi mansion tempatnya bernaung.

Cklek!

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, berdiri diambang pintu dengan gaun malamnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat cucu tersayangnya tampak gusar kini. Jaejoong berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari merapikan surai coklat Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah karena keringat dan juga berantakan.

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Halmonie hosh..hosh.. itu..Hyung..~"

"Ne?"

"Suhu tubuh Sungie hyung sangat tinggi" jelas Kyuhyun. Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Diraihnya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dalam gendongannya dan melangkah dengan gusar menuju kamar Kyuhyun diatas.

Jaejoong menurunkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya sebentar Yesung yang masih saja meracau memanggil ibunya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi membulat sempurna takkala ia memegang dahi Yesung yang terlalu panas. Ia beranjak menuju kotak P3K disudut kamar Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sebuah termometer didalamnya.

"Kyu.. cepat bangunkan Imo dan suruh ia memanggil seorang uisa kemari ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia berlari dengan langkah seribu miliknya meninggalkan kamar. Jaejoong kembali beralih menatap Yesung sendu. Diambilnya thermometer yang sedari tadi ia telah sematkan dalam mulut Yesung. Raut kaget tak mampu ia sembunyikan saat thermometer tersebut menunjukkan suhu tubuh Yesung saat ini menunjukkan 39,5 º derajat Celcius. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga takkala Yesung terus mengiba memanggil ibunya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyingkap relung hati Jaejoong mengingat accident dirinya dan juga Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu hingga membuat bocah tak bersalah itu harus mengalami ini semua.

"Eomma.. kenapa Sungie?" tanya Yoona dengan langkah gusar memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak duduk disamping Yesung, memegang dahi bocah tersebut lalu terkejut tak jauh bedanya dari apa yang Jaejoong lakukan tadi.

"Aku sudah meminta uisa untuk secepatnya kemari. Sebaiknya aku mengambil air dingin untuk mengompresnya seraya menunggu uisa datang.." tuturnya. Yoona sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. Setelah ia kembali, sebuah baskom kecil berisikan air dan juga handuk kecil didalamnya. Jaejoong mengambil alih baskom tersebut. ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung lalu meletakkan air tersebut diatas nakas kecil samping tempat tidur. Diperasnya kuat handuk basah tersebut lalu meletakkannya diatas dahi Yesung.

"Halmonie..Imo.. Sudah sepuluh hari Snow Eomma dan juga daddy tak pulang? cepat telfon mereka Halmonie..Imo.. katakan bila Sungie hyung sedang sakit agar mereka cepat pulang, dan katakan juga bila kami merindukan mereka sekarang…Ayo halmonie..Imo.. Sungie hyung sepertinya lebih sangat merindukan mereka saat ini dibandingkan Kyu..lihat saja sekarang, hyung selalu memanggil Snow Eomma.." Celoteh Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong dan Yoona bungkam. Sudah sepuluh hari Kibum masih kritis, dan selama 10 hari itulah dua malaikat kecilnya belum mengetahui akan sebuah fakta yang tersembunyikan dari mereka. Liburan yang hanya diinginkan oleh Kibum dan juga Siwonlah yang menjadi palang pembatas untuk mereka. Kyuhyun memang telah terbiasa ditinggal Siwon jauh dalam beberapa waktu yang lama, ia tak pernah sendiri..selalu ada Jaejoong, Yoona, serta bada anjing kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Yesung? Ia mungkin merasa sedih bercampur rasa sepi saat ini. Walau banyak orang yang mengelilinginya dengan sikap ramah di mansion tersebut serta Kyuhyun yang selalu mendampinginya, Yesung masih terasa asing karenanya. Hidup yang selalu ia jalani dalam bayang-bayang ibunya, bahkan yang hanya menjadi cerminan hidupnya adalah Kibum kini harus berpisah. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok itu dalam menghiasi hari-harinya..Ia ingin kembali melihat senyum lembut itu yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat yang hanya Kibum seorang memilikinya. Wajar bukan bila saat ini ia sakit karena merindukan sosok ibunya?

"Imo.. Imo saja yang menelfon appa. Katakan kalau Sungie hyung sakit Imo.." desak Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

.

**Pair : Choi Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (27 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (27 tahun)**

**Kim Jong woon Yesung (8 tahun)**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka. Dan akan selalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suami saya dan juga ayah dari anak-anak saya nantii. #dilempar sandal para sparkyu**

**Warning : Typo (s), geje,Ooc,genderswitch, gag sesuai EYD, seenak udel doang, gag boleh dibaca oleh readers pasif yang gag mau review # maksa buanget….**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu kesal saat goresan pensil bewarna yang ia ciptakan tak sesuai keinginannya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dihentak-hentakkannya pensil warna yang ia pegang keatas kertas yang memang telah berbentuk abstrak karena ulahnya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Yesung dengan membawa sebuah buku gambar mendekati letak duduk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya, enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan Yesung. Yesung mengerjap polos dengan tatapan teduh yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung.." rengek Kyuhyun. Ia memutar kembali kepalanya agar mampu menatap keteduhan mimic yang Yesung punya.

"Aku tak pandai menggambar… eottokhe? Eomma kan sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun? Dan gambaranku saja belum selesai" keluh Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dari buku gambarnya. Kyuhyun bertakjub hebat bukan main melihat hasil seni yang Yesung gores didalamnya. Perpaduan warna pastel yang teramat manis, dan juga bentuk dari gambarnya yang juga indah.. semakin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kagum memandangnya.

"Wah.. kapan hyung membuatnya? Bagus sekali gambaranmu hyung.." puji Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum bangga atas pujian yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, mengangguk pasti dengan lekukan bulan sabit dari bibirnya.

"Sungie.. Kyuhyun, Kajja kita ketempat eomma dan juga appa kalian" sahut Heechul yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan menjinjing sebuah tas kecil dalam genggamannya. KyuSung mengangguk cepat, meringkasi peralatan mereka lalu berlari menghampiri Heechul.

"Hyung.. kau tampaknya sangat bahagia berenang bersama lumba-lumba? Apa mereka tidak menggigitmu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Aniyo..mereka sangat baik Kyu dan juga sangat lucu…" jawab Yesung.

"Hah..tapi mereka sungguh menyebalkan. Aku tak punya salah, mereka menyemprotku dengan air… maka dari itu, aku lebih suka menunggu kau dan ahjumma diruang tunggu" Heechul hanya tersenyum hangat melihat perbincangan polos mereka. Terutama saat ia melihat Yesung kini. Sejak setahun yang lalu dimana ia mengalami panas yang tinggi, Yesung perlahan berubah. Ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang cukup baik dari sebelumnya. Ia bisa terlepas dari dunia khayalannya dulu dan mampu mencerna apa yang orang kata meskipun mempunyai kalimat yang panjang.

Sungguh keajaiban yang nyata dirasa. Apalagi setelah ia mengikuti terapi dengan medianya seekor lumba-lumba. Bukan lumba-lumbanya yang membantu Yesung untuk sembuh, tetapi suara yang dihasilkan oleh binatang mamalia tersebut yang dapat membantunya. Diawal, mereka tak dapat mempercayai itu semua, tetapi..setelah 2kali mencoba, hasil yang didapatpun cukup membuka pintu harapan untuk kesembuhan Yesung. Hingga sampai saat ini, 13 bulan lamanya ia mengikuti terapi tersebut, Yesung yang kini adalah Yesung yang baru dan telah mampu untuk hidup nyata bersama lainnya.

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Nada indah yang tetap setia mengalun indah dari elektrokardiograf, masih saja bermain cantik memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang inap dari salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Bunyi detak jantung itu sangat indah begitupun dengan pemiliknya yang tak kalah indah, Yakni Kim Kibum. Ia masih tertidur cantik diatas ranjangnya. Sudah satu tahun lebih ia berkelana dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnyapun kini tampak semakin mengurus. Hanya satu yang tak pernah berubah dari dirinya, yakni wajah cantik nan damai yang ia miliki tetap menggalung dari wajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Ia masih tetap mengelap tubuh ringkih Kibum dengan handuk yang telah ia basahi sebelumnya. Tak ada kegusaran lagi yang terlihat seperti tahun lalu. Kini, ia tampak begitu sabar dan cukup telaten membersihkan tubuh kecil Kibum. Beginikah yang dinamakan cinta sejati? Ia tak pernah lelah dan letih disaat-saat ia menemani pujaan hatinya. Mungkin ia merasa letih sebenarnya, tapi… nada kehidupan itulah yang mampu mendorong semangatnya kembali.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik chagi seperti dahulu.." ucapnya disela-sela membersihkan wajah Kibum. Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Hanya alat tersebut yang seolah mengejeknya penuh. Siwon hanya tersenyum hangat menatap sendu yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Hei putri tidur! Kapan kau akan bangun eoh? Tak inginkah kau melihat pangeran tampanmu ini, dan juga dua kurcaci kita?" tanyanya lirih.

Brakk..!

"Daddy.. Eomma.." panggil riang dua bocah yang tak asing ditelinga Siwon. Ia mengusap kasar obsidiannya yang tampak mengalir disana lalu membalikkan badannya. Siwon tersenyum, terlihat jelas hanya senyum keterpaksaan yang ia ukir. KyuSung berlari berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap Siwon yang telah menyambut mereka.

"Daddy tidak bekerja lagi hari ini?" tanya Yesung. Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan senyum khas yang dimilikinya. "Aniyo.. daddy kan sangat merindukan kalian" ujar Siwon.

"Bohong! Daddy kan hanya merindukan eomma, bukan kami.." ledek Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa kecil akan penuturan Kyuhyun. Digendongnya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun hingga terangkat.

"Apa ada kemajuan Won-ah?" tanya Heechul seraya meletakkan barang bawaannya dibawah nakas dekat ranjang Kibum. Siwon hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Oh ya.. tadi Sungie dan Kyu bilang lapar kan? Cha~ ajak daddy kalian untuk makan bersama kalian juga"

Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung mengangguk cepat. Ditariknya cepat kedua tangan Siwon agar segera mengikuti mereka. Siwon sempat menolak dengan berbagai alasan, tapi jangan panggil mereka KyuSung bila tak pandai merangkai alasan hingga Siwon kalah dan mengikuti kemauan mereka. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat parody didepan matanya hingga mereka lenyap dibalik pintu. Ia beralih menatap Kibum yang masih terbujur lemah diatas ranjang. Didekatinya tubuh tersebut, dan ia tersenyum memandangnya. Ia bukan menangis ataupun meratapi nasib sahabatnya, Heechul hanya diam menelisik tiap inci muka Kibum dengan seksama.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah. Apa kau tak ingin menghadiri pernikahanku dan Hankyung, Bummie?" monolognya seorang. Ia meraih sebuah tas kertas yang diletakkan dibawah nakas. Sebuah gaun putih nan cantik, ia keluarkan dari dalam tas tersebut. Heechul tersenyum kecil memandangnya. Ia berdiri, lalu mempertunjukkan gaun itu dihadapan Kibum.

"Gaun ini sengaja aku buat untukmu, Bummie.. aku ingin kau akan menjadi pendamping pengantinku nanti~"

"Lihatlah Bummie! Bukankah ini cantik?" tanyanya lagi. Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya. Hanya alat tersebut yang masih melantun mengisi kekosongan dikamar itu. Heechul lelah jua. Dilipatnya kembali gaun yang ia tunjukkan kedalam tas kertas tadi.

"Ku sudah terlalu lama untuk terlelap Bummie.. Kau ingin menjadi putri tidur eoh? Tapi jujur.. kau tak pantas bila harus berperan demikian kekkee~"

Sejenak Heechul terdiam, merasa garing dengan lelucon yang ia buat tadi. Ditatapnya lekat wajah stoic Kibum yang begitu tenang. Ia masih tetap terlihat cantik, meskipun kepalanya masih dililit perban.

"Oh ya… kau bisa lihat kan bagaimana Yesung saat ini? sejak terapi yang ia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu, anak itu sudah mulai membaik keadaannya. Apa kau tak senang dibuatnya Bummie?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan yang ia terima. Semua sunyi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Heechul hanya mendesah pasrah karenanya. Digenggamnya erat jemari kanan Kibum yang masih terkulai. Ia menutup mata, mengangkat sedikit jemari tersebut dalam katupan tangannya. Heechul tengah berdoa. Hanya doa sederhana yang ia panjatkan demi kesembuhan sahabatnya.

'Aku tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada-Mu.. Aku mohon Tuhan, biarkanlah ia bersama kami disini…Aku mohon' doa Heechul.

Perlahan, jemari Kibum yang Heechul pegang bergerak pelan. Heechul tersadar dari lamunan doanya. Sedikit harapan ia rasakan saat jemari itu semakin bergerak.

"Syukurlah.."

Harapanmu tak sesuai kenyataannya Heechul. Apa kau lihat tubuh kecilnya yang juga ikut bergerak sedikit liar? Ia kritis. Kim Kibum kritis. Apa ini doa yang kau panjatkan?  
Tubuh Kibum semakin bergerak tak karuan, begitupun dengan bunyi elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi lantang..menggema nyaring memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Heechul panic melihat kondisi Kibum yang kembali seperti ini. ini bukan pertama kalinya ia begini. Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, diraihnya sebuah benda persegi diatas ranjang Kibum lalu menekannya dengan gusar. Ia tak mampu lagi menapik kepanikan yang telah membendung seluruh hatinya.

Tubuh Kibum terguncang sesekali dengan bunyi nyaring alat pendeteksi jantung yang juga ikut andil meramaikan ruang tersebut. Heechul mundur perlahan saat segerombolan pihak rumah sakit memenuhi ruangan itu dan mengambil alih memeriksa kondisi Kibum.

Heechul bungkam, dengan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dokter dan juga suster yang kini sibuk. Perlahan ia menangis, saat alat pemacu jantung yang dokter sentuh kedadanya membuat tubuh Kibum terguncang karena kaget. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, walau bulir bening itu tetap membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Jangan! Aku mohon…"lirihnya.

Bunyi tak beraturan itu masih saja mengaum disana. Semua panic tentunya. Berbagai upaya pihak rumah sakit lakukan dengan baiknya. Tapi tetap saja kondisinya masih kritis saat ini, apa ia telah lelah dengan kesakitan yang ia dapat?

.

**Mommy For Daddy**

**.**

Siwon hanya termenung duduk disamping ranjang Kibum dean menggenggam erat jemari kanan Kibum yang terkulai. Ia menangis dalam diam. Lihat saja bulir bening yang senantiasa membingkai wajah tampannya. Tak dihiraukannya keadaan sekitar yang telah melingkarinya dan juga Kibum dalam raut kesedihan tentunya. Mereka semua berkumpul dan tak kalah kalutnya dari raut wajah Siwon tadi.

Heechul yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam rengkuhan Hankyung, Yoona yang hanya diam seraya menggendong tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya, Jaejoong yang juga ikut menangis dalam diamnya, hanya Yesung yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dimengerti.

'Sudah cukup Tuan..Nyonya.. Kami tak mampu lagi untuk berbuat, pasien telah mencapai batas kemampuannya. Tubuhnya seringkali menolak dengan peralatan yang kita pasang selama ini~'

'Saya tau bila Dokter Kim telah berdedikasi dalam rumah sakit ini. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang Tuan, anda tau bila kita sebagai maklhuk Tuhan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melawan kehendak-Nya.. Cobalah untuk mengiklhaskan kepergiannya. Semakin alat-alat itu bertahan dalam tubuhnya, ia juga semakin tersiksa karenanya~'

'Kami harap kalian semua dapat mengerti akan ini. Dan dijam 9 malam nanti, pihak rumah sakit akan melepas semua alat-alat medis yang masih senantiasa melekat ditubuh pasien. Mohon kalian untuk mengerti dan menerima semua takdir ini dengan lapang dada..'

Siwon menangis tersedu dalam linangan air matanya. Digenggamnya erat jemari tangan Kibum seolah tak ingin melepas tangan sosok hangat itu untuk selamanya. Siwon tak mampu lagi menahan tangis yang ia tahan. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang Kibum yang terluang kosong, dan disanalah ia menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya menggenggam erat jemari Kibum.

Ia tak mampu lagi harus bersikap sok tegar seperti sebelumnya. Dinding yang sengaja ia bangun untuk membentengi hatinya yang melankolis, runtuhlah sudah. Tersenyum? Apakah ia akan bisa demikian? Berat baginya melepas kepergian wanita yang teramat ia cintai dengan senyuman. Ia tak mampu.. Choi Siwon si pemilik hati Kim Kibum tak dapat melakukannya.

"Imo.. jadi, jam 9 nanti Snow eomma akan kesurga ne? Menemui mommy Kyu? Tapi kenapa semua menangis? Apa snow eomma nggak bakal kembali lagi seperti mommy?" tanya Kyuhyun terkesan bisikan yang ia lontarkan.

Yoona hanya diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang dalam gendongannya terkesan polos. Yoona hanya tersenyum, setidaknya sebuah senyum yang ia berikan dapat membuat bocah tersebut sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bummie.." panggil Jaejoong lirih. Ia melangkah dengan langkah gontai menghampiri ranjang Kibum. Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu menatap sosok cantik itu. "Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.. Aku menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu.. aku tau aku adalah pendosa berat untukmu. Menyiksamu, membuat hatimu sakit, bahkan membuat kau harus menerima ini semua yang jelas-jelas kau tak pantas untuk menerimanya. Maafkan Eomma Bummie.. Maafka eomma hiks..hiks"

Semua diam, tak ada bantahan atau sikap protes yang ditujukan terhadap Jaaejoong. Semua larut dalam kesedihan mereka, terutama Siwon.

Brakkk

Semua mendongak, beralih menatap beberapa pihak rumah sakit memasuki ruang rawat Kibum. Terlihat jelas bila Siwon sungguh menggeleng keras kepalanya akan kenyataan yang akan didapatnya nanti. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, memblokade ranjang Kibum hingga membuat uisa terdiam dihadapannya.

"Sudah waktunya tuan.." ucap uisa tersebut. Siwon menggeleng keras, dan tetap menahan tubuh uisa yang berusaha berjalan melewatinya. KyuSung hanya mengerjap polos memperhatikan beberapa suster berjalan mendekati ranjang Kibum.

Jarum infus yang senantiasa melekat manis dipergelangan tangan Kibum, perlahan namun pasti telah terlepas dari siempunya. Nada sedikit abstrak yang dilontarkan oleh alat elektrokardiograf terus melantun saat selang oksigen yang tersemat memasuki rongga mulut Kibum perlahan ikut terlepas.

"Hentikan!Aku Bilang hentikan Bodohh!" racaunya. Pihak rumah sakit tak menggubris racauan kasar yang Siwon lontarkan. Mereka masih saja melepaskan satu persatu peralatan medis yang melekat pada tubuh Kibum. Siwon jengah, didorongnya satu persatu pihak rumah sakit yang bekerja hingga terjatuh. Semua kacau akan tingkah Siwon yang sudah terbilang murka. Ia egois? Betul! Keegoisannyalah yang telah membentengi fikiran jernihnya.

Hankyung melepaskan pelukan Heechul lalu beralih menenagkan Siwon yang semakin murka. Dikuncinya pergelangan tangan Siwon dan membiarkan pihak rumah sakit melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka. Ia hanya menulikan pendengarannya saat Siwon beralih mencaci dirinya seraya melepaskan cengkraman Hankyung.

"Lepaskan Bajingan! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kibum ku masih hidup, kenapa kalian ini..Ya!" erangnya lepas.

Tiiiiiitttt….

Bunyi nyaring itu terus berteriak hebat menyadarkan kekalutan Siwon. Dan benar saja, saat bunyi itu berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Siwon.. namja tampan itu seketika diam. Bukan hanya Siwon yang terperanjat karenanya, Lihatlah! Bahkan seisi insan didalam itu juga ikut terdiam karenanya.

Siwon tak mampu lagi menumpu berat bebannya. Kakinya terasa ngilu untuk ditopang hingga ia terduduk dilantai bersama kepiluannya. Siwon menunduk dalam, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Ia sakit! sakit karena kenyataan pahit ini datang jua menyapanya.

Yesung hanya diam melihat keadaannya sekitar, bahkan saat selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Kibum kini beralih menutupi seluruh tubuh ibunya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu mengerti dengan arti tatapan yang Yesung berikan. Yesung beralih memandang Yoona, tapi yeoja keibuan itu hanya mengalihkan wajah cantiknya menangis.

Yesung beralih memandang tubuh Kibum yang tak ia lihat lagi wajah cantik itu. Perlahan, Yesung beranjak dari letaknya berdiri menuju ranjang Kibum. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi kepala ibunya dan tersenyum memandangnya. Diusapnya pelan surai hitam Kibum dengan lembut seperti yang ia rasakan dulu saat Kibum selalu mengusap surai kelamnya.

**Twinkle-twinkle little star..  
****how i wonder what you are****  
****up above the world so high****  
****like a diamond in the sky****  
****twinkle, twinkle, little star****  
****how i wonder what you are..**

Yesung menyanyi dengan merdunya menatap potret ibunya. Semua bisu, menatap sosok tersebut. Yesung  
terus melantunkan syair lagu itu berulang kali. Lagu favorit yang selalu Kibum dendang dulu bersama dirinya dimalam hari menjelang tidur. Suaranya yang merdu sebelumnya, kini tergantikan dengan nada yang sumbang bercampur parau. Yesung menangis menatap raut Kibum.

**twinkle, twinkle, little star hiks..****  
****how i wonder what you are hiks hiks..**

Ia menutup kalimat akhir dari nyanyiannya dengan sesegukkan kecil yang ia punya. Siwon yang semula hanya peduli dengan keterpurukkannya, beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung dalam dekapannya. Yesung berontak, dilepaskannya pelukan Siwon hingga terlepas. Ia masih senantiasa menatap potret Kibum yang telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Yesung lagi-lagi menyanyi dalam linangan airmatanya.

Semua hanya diam membisu memandang tingkah Yesung, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang bingung menatap tingkah hyung tersayangnya. Kalian boleh menyembunyikan fakta akan keadaan Kibum. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Ia mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat dengan ibunya, bahkan ia lebih tau dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Eomma.. damailah selalu"

Cup!

Suasana semakin hening, saat satu kecupan nan lama Yesung layangkan kepipi mulus Kibum. Linangan air matanya pun ikut mengalir, merembes membasahi pipi tirus Kibum. Cukup lama ia lakukan hingga…

"Eomma!" pekik Yesung histeris. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan. Jemari-jemarinya pun ikut bergerak kaku dengan pelannya. Siwon terlonjak berdiri menangkap semua keajaiban ini. senyum kebahagianpun tak urung menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Begitupu Jaejoong yang menjadi tertuduh disini. Ia terjatuh, lemas akan tumpuan kakinya dan tersenyum haru disana.

Uisa yang memang sedari tadi masih berdiam diri disana, beralih mendekati tubuh Kibum lalu memeriksanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang ia dapat seraya berkata, "Sungguh keajaiban Tuhan ini semua…"

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan semua orang yang tampak bahagia. Tak diidahkannya semua mata yang begitu senang melihat kembalinya ia. Kibum hanya diam, tak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Eomma.." ucap Yesung. Kibum beralih menatap Yesung yang memanggilnya. Ia mengernyit heran memandang sosok yang asing baginya. "Nuguya?~"

"Kim Yesung.. anak eomma!"

"Kim Yesung? Tidak mungkin. Aku ini seorang siswi, mana mungkin mempunyai seorang anak. Dimana nae appa? Teman-temanku juga?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua bungkam menatap nanar kondisi Kibum. Kebahagian yang baru mereka rasakan harus diambil kembali oleh kepiluan yang merudung mereka.

"Appa..Minnie..Changmin.." panggil Kibum dengan suara paraunya. Sedangkan semua lagi-lagi bungkam, bahkan Yesung pun ikut terdiam dengan linangan air mata yang ikut membanjiri pipi chubbynya.

.

**TBC**

Padahal niatnya mau END di chap ini. Tapi nanti kesannya takut terburu-buru. Buat Kibum sadar aja udah lama ngetiknya apalagi dibuat End. Hemd, jadii amoree mundurin dech dichap depan bakal di tuntasin. Moga kagak ada yang bosan ne..  
Gomapta^^


End file.
